The Key
by angelbabe2000
Summary: Sarah thought her life was back to normal. One year later, her world is being turned upside down, and this time the Goblin King is out for revenge. My 1st fic. JS & Evil Jareth please R
1. The Intro

**Summary**

**Who new that a simple object epically one that fits in the palm of your hand could change someone's life is such an amazing way. Sarah thought her life was back to normal after that one night, but after being is such a magical place can anything ever be normal again? I'm sorry I suck at summaries please review Id love your opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth wish I did but I don't too bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Intro **

Sarah used to be normal except for her little obsession with fairytales. One story in particular, The Labyrinth. She used to think it was just a story, just a simple little book that she loved to act out in the park. Now she knows that it's more than just some words on a page. Now she understands that fairytales are so real even if at sometimes you don't want them to be.

Thirteen hours in the underground had changed her. No longer was she just some spoiled brat that thought life was so unfair because her dad got remarried and she now had another sibling. Now she understood that she had a good life. It wasn't perfect but no ones life is. Karen wasn't the evil stepmother in a fairytale that Sarah thought she was. Sarah understood that Karen was just a woman who loves her father. She is seeking the accepting feelings of his daughter who had her mother walk out on them to pursue an acting career. Sarah also understood that her father wasn't trying to ruin her life by getting married to some other woman. He was just trying to find someone to be there for his daughter when her real mother wasn't. He also couldn't help the fact that he had fallen in love with this woman. Robert never was a man that could deny his feelings. Yes, she knew that life was good. She knew that she loved her baby bother with all her heart and she accepted her stepmother and now had a very good relationship with her. Also her relationship with her father improved immensely. On top of that she had the most amazing adventure and made some absolutely wonderful friends.

Yes, Sarah thought life was normal after her little adventure; well, as normal as it could be when you have friends that are a beast, a fox that thinks that he's a knight, and a dwarf. Normal, I wonder if any of us are really normal at all and we all know that things aren't always as they seem. Yes, life seemed normal for now but when you have an experience like little Sarah Williams had, you know that life will never be the same and that normal is impossible.

* * *

Jareth has never been normal by human standard but lets face it. He's not human. He's a Fae and a King at that. Jareth is a man that has never been denied anything in his entire life. He is spoiled, stubborn, arrogant, selfish, and cruel. Well, the list could just go on and on. Now on top of that he is angry, hurt, brokenhearted, and rejected. His pride had been bruised by the woman he loves. He offered her the world and she still said those horrible words. Oh! He was so angry at her but he still couldn't help but love her, want her, and need her. He knew that no other woman had or could ever make him feel the way that he felt around Sarah, and he knew that no other woman would ever do. Jareth had to have Sarah back no matter what. He would make sure of that, no matter what the cost.

Thirteen hours with that beautiful creature in his kingdom was like a dream come true to that arrogant King. Jareth first saw her when she was just a child in the park with her mother. Even then she loved that little red leather bound book, and even then she knew the story by heart. Even then she still couldn't remember that damn line. It was then that Jareth knew something was special about her something that no other child had. Other children liked fairytales but she loved them and she truly believed that they were real. Nothing would make her believe other wise, and that belief still carried with her to this day. That day in the park was the day he knew that she was to be his. When she came to the underground he was certain of it. Sarah was meant to be in the underground and she was meant to be his. Soon his dear Sarah would know it, too.

Yes, Jareth's dear little Sarah, His Sarah would know what it felt like to have her normal little world turned upside down just as his had been. He would have some fun with this. When it was all over his little Sarah would be his for all eternity whether she liked it or not. Oh, what perfect timing. Soon it will be exactly one year since dear little Sarah had wished her brother away. How appropriate that he reenter her life on their anniversary. Now he just needed the perfect anniversary present for her.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Ok this is my first Labyrinth story so please have mercy this is my first fan fiction. So please review tell me what you think I'm up for any suggestions that you may have. Some of the things that happen in the story came from things that really happened in my life so enjoy. Also I am editing all my chapters slowly but surly to correct all or at least most grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes. You can get some most of the time but not all. **


	2. The Gift and The Giver

**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth of any of it characters blah, blah, blah you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 the Gift and the Giver **

Sarah didn't think about the underground that much anymore. She still talked to her friends on a regular basis, and still loved to act out the little book in the park. There were those few lines, like the last ones. Now she was 16, her social life was now a lot better. She used to be an outcast that never fit, in now she had friends. She wasn't entirely popular but she wasn't the invisible girl. She dated and now had a boyfriend. Jason. He was a sweet guy. He was 17, tall, jet black hair, and piercing green eyes. He looked like a punk rocker; black clothes, rock band tee shirts, messy hair, and even eyeliner. Sarah even took on that look a little bit. She wore her eye makeup heavy and her now favorite store was Hot Topic. Surprisingly it was her boyfriends favorite, too. Sarah also, somehow convinced her Dad and Karen to let her get some streaks in her hair. That was good. Very pink and she also wore black nail polish now. Overall she liked her new look and her hair was shorter now, too. She found herself to be more attractive now, and guys noticed her more and she liked it.

Lately she hadn't felt quite like herself. She knew it wasn't her time of month. That had already passed. She was lying on her bed, deep in thought about why she hadn't felt quite right. Suddenly her bedroom door flew open. Standing there was her sweet little brother Toby, holding his teddy bear Lancelot.

"Hey Toby, what's up kiddo?" Sarah said to her brother while walking over to him and setting him on her hip.

"Sissy, are you gonna leave?" he said while putting his arms around her.

Toby was now three and he was learning words amazingly fast, even if he couldn't say some of them correctly.

"Leave? Toby, why would I be leaving?" She said as she walked over to her wall calendar, flipping threw the pages to find the current month. She gasped. "Oh crap, Toby, I almost forgot me and Jason have a…..wait a second." She paused a moment looking at Toby. "Kiddo how did you know I have a date tonight?"

"Jason and Daddy are talking downstairs." He said while giggling.

"Ah, you little trickster, you are gonna pay for that kiddo!" She said while tickling Toby silly.

While the too siblings were busy giggling and half screaming Jason snuck up behind Sarah and started tickling her. "Ah, ah help! Oh, no fair I've been ambushed. Oh, this is so war you two!" Sarah said as she was being tickle attacked by her boyfriend and little brother. Some how she managed to get a pillow and started smacking the living daylights out of Jason.

"Oh, come on Sar this is abuse. Don't you know you're supposed to be nice to your wonderful boyfriend who's going to take you out tonight?" Jason said as he picked Sarah up causing her to drop the pillow. Toby grabbed onto Jason's leg, holding on for dear life.

Robert had just walked in the room to see the tickle fight. He couldn't help but laugh. "Jason, I guess Karen was right. She said you would be sweeping my little girl off her feet. It looks like you've taken the phase literally."

Sarah blushed as she looked at Jason and then to her father. Jason set her down. "Here sweetie, I just wanted to give you this. I found it in the kitchen, it's addressed to you." Robert handed his daughter a rough looking little letter, then walking downstairs.

Sarah set the letter on her vanity. "So Jason, were do you plan on taking me tonight?" She said as she threw her arms around his neck kissing him.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW GROSS!" Toby squealed seeing the kiss. Sarah and Jason just laughed.

"Well, before we go anywhere I have a gift for you. I mean, I know it's a little early for our 6 month anniversary. I just wanted you to go ahead and have it, seeing as I don't know how long I can keep it among the living." He said with a laugh and Sarah looked at him strangely.

"What, do you mean, keep it among the living, Jason? What did you get?" She said.

Taking her hand he led Sarah downstairs, Toby still leaching off his leg. They walked in to the living room, sitting on the couch was a good sized box covered with a sheet.

"Well go ahead and look what's in it." Jason gave her a gentle push toward the couch

Sarah pulled the sheet off of the box, now seeing that it was a kennel for an animal. Inside was a small solid black kitten wearing a red collar with a bell on it. Sarah opened the kennel and picked up the kitten. "Oh, Jason she's adorable, I love her!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What's her name?"

"Well, I decided that since she's yours, you might want to name her." He said "Oh, oh, oh, I got it how about Guinevere." She looked down at the small cat as if asking for her aproval. "I shall call you Guinevere kitty!"

Jason laughed. " I should have figured you go with some name like that. You've got a dog name Merlin, a bear named Lancelot; now, you just need an Authur and you have complete set."

Sarah playfully punched his arm, then kissed him; he kissed back, putting his arms around her waist. "Now, how about that date? You know that new pirates movie came out." He said

Sarah squealed "Oh, you know I can't resist pirates, especially that Captian Jack Sparrow!"

"Sarah, I do believe you're trying to make me jealous."

"Oh, Jason I wouldn't dream of it." She said giggling.

* * *

**Omg I****'m so freaking sorry I just was looking at the chapter and just noticed that a good chunk of the convesation between Jason and Sarah was missing I feel terrible im so so sorry but ive fixed it now if anyone got confused in reading this chapter its fixed now again I apologize. **

**Author's notes: Ok so this is chapter 2 what do you think review please dear readers. As you can tell I'm getting rid of the bold print except for in the authors notes I'm leaving it bold don't ask I just like bold print for some reason I know I'm weird ya don't gotta tell me that. Ok review I'll edit and update more chapters soon. LOVE YA!!**


	3. Thank God for Sundays

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth I really wish I did but I don't dang. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Thank God for Sunday's **

The next morning after Sarah's date she decided she needed a few things for her new little companion Guinevere. Sarah walked down stairs into the kitchen where she found her father sitting at the table reading his paper. Karen buzying around cooking breakfast, trying to get toby to put his food in his mouth and not on the walks.

"Good morning yall." She said smiling.

"Morning." Karen said. "So how was your date last night hunny?"

"Oh, it was so fun the movie was great. Guinevere is adorable but I don't think I have everything I need to take care of her." She said to her stepmother.

"Well why don't you and I go to the mall today and pick up what you need for her. We can also buy you a few new shirts or something if you'd like hunny." Karen said to her stepdaughter smiling.

"Great when can we leave?" Sarah said egerly.

"After beakfast. Robert would you watch toby for me today?" She said to her husband.

"Of course I will it will be a mans day won't little man." He said smiling at his son toby who was giggling up a storm.

After breakfast Sarah ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. "Oh maybe some shopping is just what I need to feel better. I buy a few outfits and all the things I need for guinevere. Oh, I might even seen Maverick at hot topic I havent talked to him in forever." Sarah said to herself while getting out of the shower and heading to her room while wrapping a towel around her before leaving the bathroom.

"Sarah we can go when ever your ready hunny." Karen said to Sarah

"Alright let me just get dryed off and dressed." Sarah said.

She quickly dried and straiened her hair. She put on her now heavy eyeline and some green eye shadow and mascara also a bit of base and blush. She walked over to her closet and threw on a very compy pair of jeans and a cute shirt she grabbed her shoes and purse and headed downstairs.

"Ok I'm ready lets go." sarah said to Karen

"Alright let me grab my purse" Karen said as she grabbed her stuff and they headed to the car. Once in the car the ride to the mall was fairly quite except for a bit of small talk about the date and other girl stuff. Sarah sat quietly looking out the car window when she looked at a tree and gasped.

"Sarah you ok hun?" Karen asked Srah a bit worried.

"Oh, I'm fine I just thought I saw something." Sarah told karen. Sarah continued to search ever tree from there to the mall deep in thought about what she thought she saw.

'_N__o, no, no I didn't just see that I didn't just see a owl that looked just like him!_' Sarah thought to herself _'I mean theres plenty of owls that look just like that. You don't see most of them at day, but it's not unheard of. Oh, why am I freaking out over this? I won fair and square even if it is him, he can do anything. Atleast I hope he cant.'_ Sarah put a hand to her left temple trying to not think about it any more.

Finaly they got to the mall and headed directly to the pet shop seeing as it was the most important task. Sarah grabbed a bag of cat food, a cute little red bed for guinevere, some kitten toys, a few treats, and a litter box and cat litter. They paid for the items and walked around the pet shop for just a few mintues looking at the other animals. Sarah walked over to where the birds were and then she saw it a creamy colored owl just like Jareth. The breath seem to catch in her throat at first. She steped closer to the intimidating bird.

"Ja….Jareth is….is that you?" she asked the owl just cocked its head to one side looking at her. "No, of course your not him your just a regular owl aren't you now?" She gently began to pet the birds soft downy feathers and the bird seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. "It's just a coincidence that you look like him nothing more than that." She said then heard karen calling for her. She gave the bird one last pat and head to were karen was.

"Hun I need to pick up a few things in somestores you just wanna start lookin in hot topic and I'll meet you over there" She said to Sarah.

"Oh, sure I'll see you in a bit." She said walking away from karen and over to her favorite store. Something bout the feel of that place made her feel very calm. She didn't know if it was the constant smell of incence or just the atmosphere the store had.

Sarah first headed to the sale stuff she just couldn't resist a good bargin. As she was rummaging through when she head someone call her name.

"Sar, hey Sarah that you?" Sarah lookes at the man calling her name.

"Hey maverick whats up long time no see." She said to the very goth looking man.

"Oh, work you know and you'd be seeing me sooner if you came here more often." He said to her.

"Sorry I've been busy lately I can't help it." She said to him.

Maverick was a young guy in his 20's that worked at hot topic. Sarah became friends with him, he was nice farliy cheerfull and he work a lot of the time. So him and Sarah talked a lot while she shopped. Quickly a few hours passed and Sarah bought a few new tops that fit her well and flattered her womanly curves. She also found a comphy pair of black lounge pants that she planed to put to good use when she got home. She walked out of the store and found Karen in the food court wating for her.

"So hun did you find anything you liked?"

"Yeah I found a few things and I now I have everything I need for guinevere. Is there anything else we need to do before we leave?"

"No, nothing I can think of. What do you wanna bet that Toby is driving your father crazy?" Karen said laughing slightly.

"Oh, no doubt about that." They both laughed.

Sarah and Karen walked out of the mall and got in the car. The ride home was just as quite as the ride to the mall after not to long a drive they were home. They walked in the house and Karen start to call Robert.

"Robert, Robert where are you?" She said.

"Karen shhhhhhhh! Look on the couch." Sarah said trying to quiet her stepmother. They look at the couch and stuck between giggling and awwwing. Laying on the couch was Robert unconcious and Toby laying on top of him also completely knocked out. Guinevere laying curled up beside Roberts head. Sarah walked over to them and gently picked up toby who didn't wake up.

"I think I'm just going to put him in his bed. Dad is your deal." She said walking up the stairs into Tobys room.

Since toby was now bigger Karen and Robert had givin him his on room right beside Sarahs. Toby immediately found it to his liking now he could slip into Sarah's room. Sarah didn't mind him coming in her room just as long as their Dad and Karen didn't find out. Most of the time when he came in there it was because he just wanted a story. On some nights Sarah had found him standing in her doorway holding Lancelot with one hand and tear stained his cheeks. Each time she found that his nightmare had been about goblins which disturbed Sarah more than anything. She new he didn't remember anything of there little adventure. Just the fact that, that was what his nightmare was about scared her to no ends. Sarah always comforted Toby on nights like that. He always slept in the bed with her on those nights, and Sarah always wrapped her arms around him to help make him feel safe and he always quickly fell asleep.

Sarah placed Toby in his bed and picked up Lancelot and placed him beside Toby. She then pulled the blanked up to his chest. She stepped back and breathed in sharply.

"Oh, Major Daja Vu." She said thinking back to the night that she wished Toby away. That was exactly how she tucked him in that night. "Oh, man do I need a long bubble bath or what?" She walked out of Toby's room and headed to her own room. She unpacked all of her new clothing and everything that she bought for Guinevere. She fead the kitten and gave her one of the new toys and the cat seemed very content.

Sarah spent the rest of the day cleaning up her room and playing with Guin and Toby after he woke up from his nap. She helped Karen cook dinner which concisted of fried chicken, mashed patatoes, corn bread, and anything else good you could think of. Karen was a great cook and Sarah was becoming one too. After dinner Sarah tucked Toby into bed she handed him lancelot, kissed his forehead and walked into her on room.

Sarah changed into her girl boxers and a comphy tee shirt and she got under the covers. "Oh thank god for Sundays."she said right before sleep took over.

* * *

**Author's notes: HI so this is the 3****rd**** chapter of the key. I don't really update on a regular basis but when the next thoughts for a chapter strike I start to write. Please I ask you review I mean even if you don't like it I'd still like to have your opinion. Constructive criticism never hurt anyone and as I told you this is my first labyrinth fan fiction please enjoy. ****I know nothing really happened in this one but im working on that im going to be posting the next chapter as soon as posible and don't worry it will have a lot of jareth in it or more like all jareth since this was all sarah. Hope you enjoyed and a special thanks to Victoria Banks since she was the first to review and thanks to nonwritten for her reviews **

**Please review I will update soon. **

**LOVE YA**

**Hallye **


	4. So the Game Begins

**Author's notes: ok so here's chapter 4 I hope you enjoy please review please. **

**Disclaimer: ok I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters blah blah blah you know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 So the game begins **

Jareth sat in his throne with his legs over one of the arms and a black riding crop in one hand, tapping it against the toe of his knee high black leather boots. His other hand held the clear crystal that he so often watched. Right now Jareth was furious seeing that stupid boy at her house. Yes, Jareth had watched her a good bit, but now since he decided it was the right time for him to Sarah back. He started watching her more closely now. Jareth watched as her boyfriend came over, and how he held her in his arms and how she had kissed him.

Jareth was enraged. "How dare SHE; how dare HIM. Sarah is mine and that insolent boy has his hands all over her. That pathetic boy will pay for even looking at MY Sarah. He will soon learn not to mess with something that belongs to a Fae." Jareth fumed at the sight of that boy near Sarah, but for now all he could do was watch. "When she is finally is in my possession that boy will pay dearly!" He said glaring down at the crystal watching the scene play of Jason giving Sarah her new pet.

Oh, her cooing over that fur ball was just about more than he could handle, it almost made him bust a blood vessel. Jareth just couldn't understand how she could be so enamored over him because he gave her a ball of fluff. What is that thing good for anyway? Nothing! That's what. But let's face it. Jareth always lost his cool when he saw another man hanging all over Sarah like that boy was doing. He almost strangled the boy that gave her, her first kiss. That was supposed to be HIS kiss and his arms holding her. NO, she just had rejected him, and now she was with some worthless punk. The only thing he would ever accomplish was going to prison and being a good for nothing loser. Oh, but soon that would all change. Soon he wouldn't worry about these mortal boys that craved her love and attention soon. She would understand that she only craved for his attention and love. He would more than willingly give these to her. Well, that is after he had his fun.

Sarah and Jason's date played out as he was watching constantly. He had always watched Sarah's dates just waiting for a boy to TRY something with her. The holding each other was tolerable. The kissing well he had a grip on his anger for that, but if any one ever tried anything with her. Well? Jareth would not hesitate to dip him in the bog of eternal stench and then let the goblins torture him and then drag out his death by letting him rot in an oubliette for years and finally give him the slow death that he begged for. He would love to do that to any boy that touched her, but no he would just give them a dip in the bog. For the ones that kissed her, they would get the bog and then torturer. Ones that tried anything real serious would get a slow painful death. Jareth almost wanted one of them to try something just so he would get the pleasure of killing them. He guessed that he would just have to be glad they weren't stupid enough to try anything.

Oh, but tonight he almost couldn't contain himself when he saw their little make out session they had before she got out of his car at the end of the date. How he loathed seeing his hands around his Sarah's waist and how close they were to each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck was just sickening. Finally they stopped and she went inside. Jareth watched the boy leave. He made sure halfway to his own home that boy would have a pretty bad blowout on all 4 tires. The boy would be unharmed for now. Out of the few boys Sarah dated, this one lasted the longest, 6 months. The others were just a few weeks, a month at the most. Jason was 6 months and Jareth couldn't understand what she saw in him. He was wild, reckless, arrogant, and sometimes stubborn too. That you could just tell by the way he looked. Jareth just couldn't understand that girl sometimes and sometimes he didn't want to fully understand her. He was afraid it would make his head do a complete 360.

Jareth continued to watch Sarah from his kingly position on his throne. While seeing her stumble tiredly up the stairs and seeing her. Well, he didn't watch her change. No! He wouldn't do that. He respected her and he wouldn't invade her privacy. Yes, he watched her constantly but when it comes to her changing and her showering he didn't watch. He knew if he did watch and Sarah found out she would never forgive him. He wouldn't blame her and that's why he wouldn't lower himself to a peeping tom. He could watch her all he wanted when she finally became his. He wouldn't have to watch her from a damned crystal anymore.

He saw her slip into bed and that damned fur ball crawling in bed with her. He saw sleep quickly overcome her. As Jareth watched her he decided, "Tomorrow the gears in my plan will begin to move." He laughed slightly as he thought about what he would do to her before he finally fell to sleep in his bed fit for a king.

Jareth woke up with a start, realizing that today was the day that he started having his fun with his dear little Sarah. He pulled a crystal from midair and watched Sarah getting ready for her mall trip with her stepmother.

"So now the game begins." He said evilly.

Oh how fun this would be watching her in the car as he magically made an image of a very familiar creamy colored owl fly threw the trees. He knew Sarah saw it. She had to, how could she miss it. Oh, he wished he could hear her thoughts after seeing the bird. He played the same trick on her in the pet store. He made the bird appear there. He saw her, as if he would really be in a lowly pet store.

"Oh dear, my dear Sarah, do you really expect it to be me my dear, but soon it will be more than just owls. You will soon see it will be much more." He said to the crystal but he knew, oh how he wanted to transport to her when she said his name. Oh, how he wanted to but he didn't he couldn't she hadn't said the right words yet.

"The tricks are simple enough but they serve their purpose. Now, the thought of me being back is placed in her mind and she has doubts of me staying in the Underground and being a fair player." He laughed and grinned evilly.

He watched her the rest of the day as she played with Toby and that fur ball she had named whatever the wife of that King Arthur's name was. He still didn't understand why she liked that thing so much, but that fur ball seemed to make her smile. Jareth loved it when she smiled, soon she would be smiling just like that for him.

Yes, today was a very wonderful day. Jareth knew that all of Sarah's thoughts were around him and seeing the 2 birds and that greatly pleased him. This game was going to be more fun than he had ever expected. He laughed when she realized how she put dear Tobias to bed, and how she got in her bed thinking she was safe. Oh, how wrong she was there was no place safe from the infamous Goblin King. Now as he looked at the game that was playing out in his mind. He knew the game board was in her possession but he held all the pieces. HE knew all the moves. There was no way for her to win she would be at his mercy, but now he needed to concentrate on his next move.

He pondered on those thoughts as he got into his on massive kingly bed with golden satin sheets that were fit for a king and soon to be queen. While thinking on his next move, sleep soon took over.

* * *

**Author's notes: ok so that is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it but I'm sorry to say that I wont be updating for a while I'm going on a white water rafting trip in Tennessee. So please review I promise when I get back I will post the next chapter but I just wanted to get 3 and 4 posted before I left again please review. **


	5. The Disappear and Reappearing Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or the characters blah blah blah you know the drill**

**Chapter 5: The Disappear and Reappearing Act **

Sarah woke up Monday morning with Karen knocking on her door. "Sarah wake up you've got school today come on your going to be late" Karen said then walking back down stairs.

Sarah got up and rushed threw her morning routine or breakfast, shower, make up hair and clothing. This morning she felt totally and completely drained of all her energy. She walked over to her closet and slipped on a pair of blue jeans and one of her new hot topic shirt and her black flats. While she added the finishing touches like jewelry, and stuff like that she glanced over her shoulder and saw the little leather bound book sitting there she quickly did a double take and saw that it was gone.

"yeah I must be tired my eyes are playing tricks on me or something cause I know that book is in my closet." She said to herself all of a sudden she had a chill run down her spine. "wow that was extremely weird"

Sarah took one last look around her room and shrugged off the feelings from a few moments ago and hurried down stairs for a quick bite of breakfast. She hurriedly kissed her dad her step mom and Toby goodbye and ran to catch the bus. The ride on the bus to school was almost a blur to Sarah non of her friends rode on it so she just enjoyed the ride.

At school when Sarah went to her locker where she was greeted by her best friend.

"Hey love what's up" she says.

Hallye is a girl of 16 and Sarah's best friend at school. She is quite a unique girl or at least that's what everyone tells her. Hallye stands at 5'5 long dark brown hair a few inches past her shoulders with green eyes with the slightest hints of hazel in them she has fair skin no drought comes from the Irish in her. She is one that dares to be different just because she loves to see people's reactions. As most people would put it she's a goody good even if it's true she's hates it when people say it. Today Hallye's attire consist of a mint green and black striped baby doll top that comes to her mid thighs with a pair of black leggings under the top with her black jellies and her hair in a bunch of lose curls and underneath her hair you can see her signature zipper earrings and her famous smile that she is always wearing.

"Haley what are you so happy about today" Sarah says waiting to see her reaction of what she just said.

"Oh,Damn You Sarah you know how to say my name and you know I HATE it when you say it wrong." Hallye said in her normal fit she uses when any one says her name wrong.

Sarah not being able to control her laughter about falls over from trying to contain herself. "Oh chill Hallye you know I'm just kidding I love making you react like that its just too funny"

"OH well I'm so glad I can be of entertainment to you" Hallye says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Ok ok I'm sorry Hallye, goodness they should start calling you a drama queen so overdramatic." She says giggling.

"ah ah ah correction hun I am a Opera queen not a drama queen that's your little bit" Hallye says crossing her arms.

"yes you and your ever growing obsessing with the Phantom of the Opera you are the weirdest person I know hallye"

"yeah but that means you wont ever forget me and also my I say that the phantom is damn strait FINE as HELL with or without the mask in my opinion I mean damn why can't I find a man like Erik. Screw Raoul give me an Erik any day." she says with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"ill never understand you wait I don't think I want to" she says laughing

Hallye sighs "oh to be the object of the phantoms obsession would be utterly amazing" she says drifting off into her on little day dream.

Sarah opens her locker and sees the little leather bound book she immediately takes a step back.

"Sarah, Sarah Hun ya look like you've seen a ghost." Hallye looks into the locker trying to find what spooked Sarah.

As sarah looked into the locker once more see realized the book wasn't there. "Oh I must be seeing things I don't know whats wrong with me lately." Sarah says

"Well don't dwell on it grab your books were gonna be late oh but before I forget check this out." She flips her arm over to show her wrist of her right arm to revel a tattoo.

Sarah gasps "Hallye were not supposed to have visible tattoos in school"

Hallye laughs "Oh chill its a henna tattoo it will go away in a few weeks I just wanted to freak you out"

"Hallye what exactly is that symbol mean its weird looking."

"oh its Celtic Rune that means love I thought it was pretty neat and I cant resist Celtic or Irish stuff in a sucker for my heritage now move your butt I wont be late because of you SO SCOOT. "Hallye said while pushing Sarah to their class

As they entered their class room they quickly took their seats for English which was both of their favorite subjects Sarah just couldn't understand how was is Hallye could sleep threw all of her English classes then come time for the test she's make 90's or a 100 it just didn't make sense an the teacher didn't seem to mind.

Sarah elbowed Hallye hard "will you wake up already good lord why are you always so sleepin"

Hallye said to Sarah "I read all night you know I'm just like a night owl I cant help it and you know I always make good grades in this class so let me sleep"

"I just don't understand you know one day your gonna fail a test big time cause of your sleeping" Sarah said in a slight huff

"hun English just comes easy for me I know all this _Antigony_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ stuff like the back of my hand I read this years ago or most all these were my childhood stories to read. You know Sarah you're the one wanting to be a Actress I thought you would have known all of by now" Hallye said acting like she was trying to go back to sleep

"well yeah I do know them but not know them as in knowing the symbolism and foreshadowing and all that stuff not as in Where do you think the character was trying to say and that stuff. Knowing the plays and Knowing the literature is way different." Sarah said still deep in thought about there conversation. When Sarah Looked up at the teacher she could swear that he was holding that her little leather book, she gasped then realizing that the book was gone she laid her head down on her desk.

"Sarah was wrong with you this is like the second time you've turned paler than that little 9th grade bride of chucky Rachel. You're startin to worry me hun." she said with concern in her voice.

"Oh I…I'm just fine I just thought I saw something" Sarah said trying to catch her breath

"Yeah well you seem to be doing that a lot lately" Hallye said

The rest of class past quickly they didn't have a lot of classes together and Hallye had to take an early lunch with the rest of the Delta Singers and Sarah went off to study hall after her lunch. Jason didn't go to the same school as Sarah did so there wouldn't be any seeing him. The rest of the day was over very quickly and uneventful except that Sarah kept seeing that little leather bound Book EVERYWHERE. She saw it at least 3 to 4 times in all of her classes 6 times in her locker, she saw it a lunch and study hall and it was starting to really worry Sarah.

Sarah said to herself "ok mental note find that book and prove your not going insane and then get eyes checked" as Sarah finished talking to herself Hallye walked up

"So love what ya up to this afternoon." Hallye asked Sarah

"oh probly do homework play with Toby and Jason might come over. Hey you wanna come over today." Sarah said to Hallye

"Oh hun id love to but I gotta voice lesson today you know every Monday I got one but I will call ya later that is if your not to busy on the phone with your boy toy" Hallye says with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Hallye am I ever to busy for you?" Sarah asks

"well no but you never know when your gonna decide you want that man more than you do me and if you do ever decide that I'm gonna kick him in his family jewels" Hallye says while kicking thin air pretending it to be a guy. "oh that's also what im gonna do if he hurts you but ill kick him till he wont be able to have children" she said

"well don't I feel safe around you" Sarah said laughing "oh crap I better hurry of ill miss the bus wait how are you getting home" Sarah said to Hallye

"girl I got my car remember lord cant believe you forgot" Hallye said

They hugged each other and quickly left. The bus ride home was short and nothing happen. When Sarah got home she ran upstairs to Toby's room When she opened the door and saw her baby bother she about fell backwards seeing a red leather book in his hands.

"T….Toby what are you doing" she stammered

"playig sissy" Toby said smiling

At second glance she saw that it wasn't the book it was just his superman and jack sparrow action figure that he was playing with.

"I must be losing it then tob I swear I saw…..well it doesn't matter now does it Toby" She said

The rest of the afternoon Sarah finished her school stuff and played with Toby. After dinner the phone rang

"hello" Sarah said picking up the phone 8u45

"AAAAHHHHH GUESS WHAT" Hallye screamed

Sarah held the phone a few inches away from her ear "What are you trying to damage my hearing" She said

"No don't be silly I just found out that there's gonna be a Halloween dance at the community house on Halloween night oh im so excited" Hallye said ecstatically

"Oh that's sounds fun me and Jason will be sure to go just gotta figure out what im gonna wear" Sarah said

"youll have no problem figuring out your costume seeing as you gonna have one to take Toby trick or treating that night and you know im coming with you as always" Hallye said

"oh do you think id have anyone else be my trick or treat buddy besides you and Toby" Sarah said

"well I was hoping you wouldn't cause then id be seriously hurt but im gonna have two costumes one for trick or treat and one for the dance" Hallye said already starting to think about her costume

"let me guess witch and vampire" Sarah said laughing

"you know I was thinking of wearing a Juliet costume this year" Hallye said

"WHAT your not going to be a witch or vamp MY LORD the world must be coming to a end your always those ever since you were little that all you've ever been" Sarah said in her sarcastic voice

"oh and what about you miss renaissance princesses you and that gray dress that's always your costume" Hallye said

"You know I might change too this year" Sarah said

"You do that and the world WILL come to an end if you do." Hallye said laughing "ok well hun I gotta go ill see ya tomorrow bye" Hallye said

"Bye talk to ya later " and they both hung up the phone

Sarah went and got in the shower a LONG hot shower after today she needed one. She soon hopped out of the shower raped a towel around herself and when into her bedroom where she dried off and slipped into her long cozy fuzzy pj pants and a cream colored tank. She brushed her hair and climbed into bed were she thought about the evens from today.

"well at least I haven't seen that book any more since in Toby's room oh wait that reminds me I was gonna find it in my closet. Whatever ill do it tomorrow its to late and I'm to tired." Sarah said to herself.

With her last thought being on the small book she soon drifted off to sleep.

**Author's notes: Yay im back from my trip it was very fun and I got chucked out of the boat by our guide many a time s this is the new chapter hope you enjoyed **

**Ha if some of yall know me then you know that YES I am Hallye that's my real name and just to let you know the streaks in sarahs hair and some of her look and a few other thing are mine I really have the pink streaks in my hair but I let Sarah borrow then lol some of the things in this story are things that I got from my life but you know about them later I promise I will tell you what they are **

**Yes I know that nothing happened but I had to have the chapter in here the disappearing act is very necessary for upcoming chapters.**

**The phone call about the Halloween party is very important to. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter please review for this chapter please I love all you input **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE PLEASE READ THIS **

**So you all now know there's a Halloween party coming up and well I need help on what the costumes should be **

**I need ideas for the following **

**Sarah for trick or treating and the party **

**Hallye for trick or treating and the party **

**Jason for the party **

**Toby for trick or treating **

**If yall are really really super sweet and write a review with your ideas for the Halloween costumes for them then I will email yall a sneak peek of the Halloween party I promise cause the party chapter is a good many chapters away but im already forming it in my head as we speak. **

**Oh and the next chapter will have Jareth cant promise how long it will be it's quite a difficult chapter for me to write but again thank you for the reviews Id love more and I will update soon **


	6. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LABYRINTH I only own my characters Jason, Hallye and a few more characters that won't appear till later in the story. Ok so enjoy this chapter if you're a real Jareth fan you'll like this chapter cause its all about that goblin king we all love and if you don't love him your just stupid sorry but its true. READ AND REVIEW please **

**Chapter 6 : Making Plans **

As Jareth sat on is throne in is signature way with his legs over one of the arms of the chair and a crystal in one hand. He couldn't help but grin evilly as he watched his plan unfold. His little disappearing act was going to be very fun he knew that after he saw her first reaction to the disappearing book.

"Oh, Sarah are my tricks starting to worry you? I think they are and other people are noticing to oh my dear and there only going to get worse" Jareth said smiling to himself

As Jareth watched Sarah and Hallye's conversation at their lockers he begins to think about his plan more. What if his little plan doesn't have Sarah running strait into his arms he needed a back up plan to ensure that she would be his even if it had to be against her will. Sarah has a fiery spirit thats one of the things he loves about her but he knew he couldn't just convince her to come back to the underground he knew it would be a fight. He had to ensure that he has a way so when Sarah is back in the underground in his territory that she can't leave. The only thing is what would he use what could he use how could he keep her and she would have no say in the matter. Then it hit him.

Jareth jumped up from his throne and exclaimed "I have to somehow control her somehow but how to do it is the question. It has to be someway so she wont know that I control her until its time to bring her back to the underground." Jareth paced around the throne room for who knows how long then he went into his study and poured himself into the books trying to find an answer to his problem.

Jareth's study was amazing with books covering three of the four walls and the one wall that wasn't covered in book was a dark stone wall. A fireplace was on that wall it was a dark wood the mantel was covered in thick leather bound books. The entire room had the smell of leather and spices. Jareth's desk was a dark rich cherry wood a massive almost blood red leather chair and the desk its self was littered with important documents and more thick books. The room overall had a very warm appeal to it almost cozy with the multiple massive couches and chairs all matching the one at Jareth's desk. The room wasn't overly decorated with gaudy ornament like some of the rooms in the castle it was simple yet grand in its on way. It had to be one of Jareth's favorite rooms in the castle along with his on chambers and another room.

After hours of studying book after book there was a knock at the door.

"Ah come in say your peace and be off with you." He said he was already irritated and a goblin coming to bother him was just going to make it even worse.

"Your Majesty there's a guest here to see you" said the grotesque looking goblin that was now afraid for his life.

"Tell me who is it that is here" he said glaring at the small goblin

"Y….your brother his Lord Niallan, your majesty" the goblin said now trembling

"Send him in and be quick about it" He motioned for the goblin to leave

A few moments later there was once more a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jareth said getting more annoyed by the moment

The man that walked into the study stood at the same height as Jareth did but his hair was a dirty blonde when Jareth's was a true platinum blonde it was also much more tame. His skin had a nice glow to it for one who had most likely been out in the sun quite a bit. His eyes weren't the mismatched of his brothers but were a crystal blue like that of the ocean. Yes, Niallan was extremely attractive and could give the Goblin King a run for his money. When Niallan walked in to a room you could almost feel his self-confidence everyone knew when he walked into a room with his dashing charm and definite sex appeal.

Niallan was the younger brother and Jareth the elder brother. Jareth being the oldest became ruler of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth. Niallan would become the goblin king if anything should happen to Jareth God forbid or if Jareth produced an heir then well Niallan would just be out of luck for any hopes to rule. Their father King Vortigern is the High King of the Underground also head of the Seelie Courts. When he either dies which will be a extremely long time seeing as he's immortal or he will tire of his position and will pass it on to his heir which is Jareth.

"Ah dear brother I see your still cooped up in this dreary castle" he said grinning

"You'd be wise to shut up I'm in no mood for you today Niallan my patients is already being spread very thin" he said in a extremely pissed off tone

he laughed "Oh Jareth what has got you so riled up today….no wait let me guess is it that little vixen of a mortal that defeated you dear brother you were always a terrible loser"

"You are right it is because of Sarah that I'm like this today. " He hung his head slightly

Niallan walked over to Jareth's desk moved over a few of the books then seated himself on top of the desk.

"Now Niallan what in the name of the Underground possessed you into thinking you can walking to my kingdom and seat yourself on MY desk?"

"Dear brother watch your temper please I see that your already upset but do not take that out on me" he said chuckling

"Niallan do not mistake my annoyance and my lost patience's for anger." He couldn't control the outburst that was dyeing to come out he roared in a sudden out rage and sent the books and papers that were covering his desk flying to the floor and Niallan jumping up at the sudden tantrum that his brother was throwing for not wanting to end up like the helpless books now scattered on the cold stone floor.

"What uses are these damn books and things and this power of mine if it cant help me figure out away to bring that….that…wonderful yet horrible creature that denied me back here" He collapsed into a near by chair and hung his head in his hands.

"Jareth I've never seen you like this before" Niallan was utterly shocked true he had never seen his brother act like this before the only emotions he ever really let show were anger, rage, and well that was about it this was a new side of Jareth and Niallan was just as shocked as he was almost scared.

"Niallan I've….well there's no other way to put it I've never been in love be for. That damn little book is true to the very last word ""But what know one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl."" Well know one knew until today." He sighed

"Jareth are you serious finally you've fallen for a woman brother why are you so upset about this you should be thrilled. Have you begun to court her yet? Do you realize how happy Mother will be when I tell her she will be" and Jareth cut him off.

"NO did you NOT hear me ""BUT WHAT KNOW ONE KNEW WAS THAT THE KING OF THE GOBLINS HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL"" Does that not sound familiar or do you know nothing about how the goblin kingdom works. That book is the reason I'm so beside myself you fool just like in the book she rejected me she won back the brat of a brother that she wished away." He screamed in a rage

"Jareth you mean that THE Sarah is the one you speak of she the little vixen of a mortal is the one that has you like this"

"BY God is that so damn hard for you to understand I don't know how to put it any other way. I want hate her so much she beat me she rejected me she broke my heart and she took back her brother went back to her world and acted as if nothing ever happened. I turned the world upside down and THAT is what she does, but as much want to hate her I cant I love her and that kills me even more. Now she is in her world with her friends and family and that damned boyfriend of hers I swear I will kill that boy. Yes, I have plans to get revenge but there is only so much I can do I cant just waltz up there and bring her back here. I have to have away to get her back but I want her so confused when she comes back she wont know which way is up."

"Jareth I understand that girl hurt your pride and that is hard to heal but please dear brother let me help you. You say you already have some plans tell me I'm eager to know and then maybe I will be able to help you figure out how to get the girl back here and keep her here I assume that keeping her is what you plan on doing after going to all this trouble." he said placing a hand on Jareth's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Jareth's and Niallan sat together and Jareth told him everything that had happened since Sarah returned home. He told of the new plans he had for Sarah the bird in the mall the book appearing and disappearing. He told Naillan of how he wants to bring her back on the night she called him one year ago he also told him of a few more plans he had for her in the very soon future.

"Jareth it seems you have most of your plans figured out. You are going to play tricks and mind games on her till she is almost to the point of insanity not really knowing which is a trick and which is reality. Then you will bring her back her where you plan to coo over her and make you think that your well basically her knight in shining armor. I like the plan but you don't think she will go down without a fight do you from what I hear your tricks will upset her and when you do bring her back she will demand to go home she wont stay here of her on free will and you know that to don't you."

" Niallan why do you think I was pouring myself over these books when you came in I was looking for a way to control her some thing that would force her back here weather shes ok with it or not but do you know how hard it is to find a spell like that DO YOU." He said standing up obviously getting furious again.

"yes dear brother I know but why don't you just ask Conary he has been around longer than you and I combined you know he must have a few tricks up his sleeve he will have away and when he tells you send for me I will be more than glad to help you brother I am happy you've finally found someone although she may not know it yet." Niallan hugged Jareth and gave him a firm pat on the back.

"Niallan thank you, your help is appreciated more than you know but please DO NOT TELL A SOUL. You know how mother will be if she finds out and she will be furious if she figures out what im doing to get Sarah."

"Ha yes I promise I wont tell our parents mother would be badgering you on when she will finally become a grandmother. Well goodbye dear brother you know how to reach me" he said and disappeared in a puff of glitter.

**Author's notes: OK there's chapter 6 for ya I hope yall all like it so please review if you do this was a really hard chapter for me to write gosh I mean I had to do like research and stuff. **

**Also I still need some ideas for the costumes for some upcoming chapters so please write me a review and put your ideas In them id really love to hear them. Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter and the next chapter will have Jareth in it, it might be another all Jareth chapter but im not sure yet just gotta see where my mind takes me once again PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Old Friends and New Ideas

**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth wish I did blah blah blah yall know that drill and please yall read the authors note at the end please and i know this chapter is shorter than the last one and im sorry im trying to make the chapters longer but please enjoy and please review. This chapter is not edited yet like the rest are so please forgive the mistakes i will fix it later im to tired now. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Old Friends and new ideas**

After Niallan left

Jareth appeared in a dusty dingy cold stone hallway that was lit with dim torches. He walked down the hall way till he came to a large old wooden door that looked like it would fall off the hinges if you knocked. As Jareth stood before the door a voice came from the inside.

"Ha my friend do not just stand there and gawk at my door please come in." said the voice.

Jareth pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was just about the same as the hall way was dingy dirty and not very well lit. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a few chairs around it and a desk in one of the corners. In one of the chairs sat a in a figure in a black hooded cloak so that no one could see the figures face.

"Please have a seat wont you Jareth." Said the man hiding in the cloak.

"Conary I still don't understand you with all your power and wealth you have and you live in a place like this it just doesn't make sense to me." Jareth said while taking a seat beside the cloaked person.

"And you never will my friend for the size of your wealth and power isn't what you are judged about in your final days." He said removing his hood to revel a man with dark black greasy hair his eyes were piercing green. If some one had met him for the first time they'd guess that his eyes probably glowed in the dark. His skin was pale and he was very gauntly looking with not much fat on his bones you could see the hollow of his cheeks. A overall creepy looking character but his personality was just the opposite of his looks. He was a warm man and seemed cheery about everything even in the gloomiest of times.

"So Jareth what brings you here I know you didn't come here for just a visit between friends" he said smiling

"Now Conary what makes you say that cant I see my long time friend" Jareth said

"Stop trying to butter me up you have come here because you need help on how to get a certain young mortal to the underground. You know lying does nothing for you or have you forgotten my powers Jareth?" he said eyeing Jareth

"No my friend I have not forgotten and you are correct as always I'm here for the reason you said I must get her back to the Underground and back in my kingdom my territory."

"Back, Back you say oh don't tell me that Sarah is the one you're trying to get." He said with his eyebrows raised

"Yes, yes Conary she's the one I have to get her back I want my revenge and I can't very well do that when she's in her world." He said in a huff

"Ah but my friend that's not the only reason you want her back, your in love with the dear girl. It's about time you've gotten your self a woman Jareth"

"Please don't start your sounding like my brother"

"You should be happy Jareth"

"WELL IM NOT she's in her little world acting as if I don't exist and I'm here just dying for her to summon me and tell me she feels the same for me but that will never happen"

"Calm yourself Jareth you act as if you have no way to get her to summon you" he said calmly

"well I haven't found a way to get her to I mean I thought maybe playing the disappearing act with that book or making her see a owl would temped her to summon me to maybe find out what was going on but no she just shrugs it off and says ""oh my eyes must be playing tricks on me"" she's so damn stubborn"

"Just like you are Jareth but you know mere tricks won't cause her to summon you she needs to have a good reason to and I don't think her seeing the book will cause her to. Now refresh my memory what exactly does she have to say for you to be summoned." Conary said as he stood up and walked to the other side of the table.

"Since this would be a second summoning all she has to say is Jareth and have I wish in the same sentence. I mean I can choose weather to answer the summons or not but"

"But you know you wont refuse her summons Jareth and still if she does summon you, you know she wont wish her self away and you've been beating yourself up over how to get her back to the Underground"

"Sometimes I forget that you know so much and I don't even have to tell you"

"That's true I know much but I don't know all, but that's beside the point Jareth. What you need is not just a spell to control her because spells can be broken you need something already in her possession" Conary walked over to a large desk and began rummaging threw it looking for something

"What are you looking for Conary" Jareth said while walking over to his friend

"This" he said as he handed Jareth an old worn looking box to him. "As long as she uses it on of her on free will you have control" he said as he sat down still pondering on something

Jareth open the box and looked at the contents inside of it "this will work you are sure?" he said closing the box

"Am I ever wrong my friend" Conary said looking up at Jareth

"No you not but how will I get her to use it I can't very well say here uses this my dear and ill sweep you away to my castle. I cant even go to her unless" and he was cut off

"Yes, yes we've been threw this unless you summoned Jareth your starting to repeat your self and if you'll think wasn't it you yourself that said you needed a anniversary present for her 1 year I think it was. She doesn't have to know who exactly its from until you decide to tell her and she most likely wont use it if she knows who's its really from. Just use another one of your tricks like you've been doing. If you keep up your plan then everything will fall into place trust me my friend. "He said smiling

"Conary I thank you for my help and even if Sarah doesn't know it yet she will to" Jareth shook Conary's hand and he walked out of the old door and disappeared into the hall way.

Conary sat there in the dimly lit room still pondering. He waved his hand over the air doing some sort of magic and then said to him self " I wonder if I should have told him about it but it must be fair game on both sides he cant just have all the advantage"

* * *

Jareth disappeared in the hallway and reappeared in his on castle in his well lit and warm study. He dropped the box onto the desk and then sank into his chair he waved his hand in the air and then an elf looking man appeared in the study beside Jareth. 

"You Majesty you called for me" the elf man said bowing

"Yes, I need you to send a message to my Father's kingdom to my Brother tell him that I request a audience with him here sometime tomorrow tell him I spoke with Conary" He said sinking further into the chair.

"Yes your Majesty is there anything else you require of me" he said

"Tell the maids to prepare my bed I'm particularly tired this evening"

"Yes your Majesty" the elf disappeared as quickly as he appeared

Jareth empted the contents of the box in to his hand and examined it closely. He smiled "so much trouble such a little thing can cause but soon my dear Sarah very soon I promise you that" A crystal appeared in his hand and he watched Sarah or more a fast forward version since he had been to busy to really watch her today seeing as he was making some very important plans. He watched her reaction to each time she saw the book he watched as she tried to pretend it was just her imagination and her telling her self she's not insane. As he watched her threw out the day more ideas formed in his head. When Sarah answered the phone and heard the discussion that she had with her friend Hallye. He heard the discussion about costumes something else about the world ending and witches vampires and renaissance princess or something like that.

"A costume party on all hallows eve that could prove to be a exciting time to make another move. What could be better even more tricks to play on my dear Sarah." He watched the rest of the day play out and he retired to bed himself. The wheels in his mind were still turning as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's notes: HEY YALL ok here's chapter 7 I hope yall enjoyed reading it cause it had fun writing in please review . Ok ive already started on chapter 8 but I don't know how fast I cant post it cause school starts Monday and also on Monday IM GOING TO SEE NICKELBACK YAY im so excited. So thanks to thoses that reviewed last chapter and again PLEASE REVIEW. **

**COSTUME IDEAS STILL VERY WELCOME ill email you a Halloween chapter preview if you give me ideas on costumes **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE **

**I found out what some of the characters names mean. I had to do like research aren't yall proud of me. **

**Jareth's name is Welsh it means uncertain perhaps gentle. Go figure that's like the total opposite of him. **

**Sarah's name is Hebrew it means Princess **

**Niallan's name is Welsh or Celtic dang it I cant remember which but it means Champion **

**Vortigern's name is Celtic and it means Great King **

**Conary's name is Celtic or Welsh and it means Wise **

**Hallye is a form of Hallie its Germanic it means home ruler **

**LOVE YA **


	8. Changes and Findings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth I wish I did but I don't and WHOOO so far the longest chapter ive written aint yall proud of me. This chapter isnt edited either yet I will get to it later i promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Changes and the Finding**

The next Sarah woke up again with Karen knocking on the door telling her that it was time to get up. She got up and walked to the mirror.

"Well don't I just look lovely this morning" Sarah said sarcastically to the image of herself in the mirror. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair and straitened it and quickly did her make up. She then walked over to her closet and for some reason she decided to look cute today. She chose a ivy green low cut top that fit loosely but showed off her curves, a pair of light denim flared jeans and some tan wallabies they had to be her most comfortable shoes. She put on crystal heart necklace and some teardrop crystal earring and then headed out downstairs. She didn't feel like eating this morning so she kissed Robert and Karen on the cheek and gave Toby a hug and a kiss and told them goodbye as she ran to catch the bus.

The bus ride was the same as yesterday boring when she got to school it was her normal routine she met Hallye at their lockers and had their normal conversation.

"Well don't you look cute today" Hallye said smiling

"Thanks I just felt like looking a little nicer today don't know why" Sarah said to her friend

"Oh I'm already excited about the Halloween party even if it is like a few weeks away"

"Yeah you start preparing for Halloween like a month in advanced"

"Well it is my fav holiday besides Christmas and Easter"

"Hey sorry to change the subject but I've been thinking bout something" She said looking like she was deep in thought

"No prob chick what's up" she said leaning against the locker

"Well it's my room"

"Your room?" Hallye said puzzled

"Yeah I mean im growing up and stuff and I want my room to reflect that"

"You wanna redecorate your room" Hallye said smiling

"Well yeah and Id like you help Hallye" She said looking at her friend

"Hell ya ill help ill come over after school and we will figure out what to do" Hallye said very excited

"ok I know I wanna put up my old toys and stuff I wanna paint it and things like that make it not look so….so"

"Childish" Hallye said

"Exactly like a 16 year old girls room should look"

"I already got a plan in my head but now we gotta go to class" Hallye said as her and Sarah headed to English once again.

English and the rest of school was uneventful. Sarah and Hallye had there normal between classes chit chat but Sarah did notice that the little red book wasn't showing up everywhere today.

"Maybe it really was just my imagination" she said to herself as she sat in algebra and worked on the tedious problem filled with numbers and letters and trying to make it even on both sides. In a huff of frustration she dropped her pencil on the desk and leaned back. "Ah why is this stuff so confusing?"

"Because they just love to give us headaches but at least the teachers not in here right now and the bells about to ring then will be free as a bird till tomorrow that is" Hallye said looking at her watch

"Well look at it this way soon it will be Halloween and that mean we will soon get out for Thanksgiving" Sarah said

Soon the bell rang and Sarah and Hallye exited the school and headed to Hallye's car on the way to Sarah's house that blasted the radio that was now playing Nickelback's "Animals". As the pulled into Sarah's drive way they sat in the car till the song was finished and they sang completely out of tune the last verse which was their favorite one.

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

**We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in**

When the song finished they went inside and had a discussion with Karen and Robert about what they planed to do to Sarah's room. Hallye had it all planed out in her mind already.

"Mr. Williams I've already got a idea of what we would do to her room just a coat of paint pack up a lot of old stuff, declutter, maybe rearrange the furniture a bit and hang up some new art work I've got a few things at my house that I painted that would be great." She said proudly

"Daddy we don't have any homework tonight and this is like only a one night job from what Hallye's figured out and tomorrow is a holiday anyway so no school it's the perfect time. Please Daddy I've been wanting to do this for a long time please." She gave her father that innocent look

"How can I say no to that I mean my little girl is growing up so fast I cant believe it. Just promise me you two wont do anything extravagant like start knocking down walls and things like that." He said smiling

Sarah jumped up and hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. "oh daddy thank you this is going to be great but um….well you know we kinda need some money for the paint and stuff." She said sweetly

"I wondered when that would come up" he said as he handed her his debit card "you know the pin number right"

"yes daddy I do. Now Hallye lets roll we got paint to buy" she said giggling

* * *

Sarah and Hallye left the house and got into Hallye's car and drove off to the nearest place to buy plastic container, paint and other things. 

"Hallye your spending the night right? This isn't like a few hour job." She said to her friend

"oh hun Im so staying the night since your rooms gonna have wet paint I think we can crash in the living room"

"Pj party sounds fun" She said smiling

Once again they blared the music which was now playing "never again" by Kelly Clarkson

"oh I love this song" Sarah said as she began to practically scream the song out of tune. Both Sarah and Hallye could sing very well but at times like these you really couldn't tell it sounded like they couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

**"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green I hope when you in bed with her YOULL THINK OF ME"** Sarah screamed/sang then Hallye took a turn

**"I would never wish bad things but I DON'T WISH YOU WELL could you tell by the flames that BURN YOUR WORDS"** Hallye then let Sarah demolish the song more

**"I never read your letter cause I knew what youd say give me that Sunday school answer TRY TO MAKE IT ALL OK"** Sarah and Hallye then both joined in the destroying of the chorus

**Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
but I never will  
never again**

They parked in a empty space then got out of the car and walked in and headed strait to the paint department after they grabed a basket.

"got any preferences for color hun?" hallye asked

"Purple" she stated simply

"Purple?" hallye asked

"yeah purple ive always liked that color" She smiled

"ok but it cant be a dark one cause that will just make your room look smaller and dark and drerry we need a light purple" Hallye pondered on it for a few moments then jumped up " I got it lilac it purple but just light enough and it real pretty"

" I like that ok you get it im gonna go get some boxes to pack my stuff in" Sarah walked away from hallye thinking about what they would be doing.

"Packing away my childhood that's what im doing, but I mean im growing up I don't have time to go in my room and play with my toys and costumes" She gasped thinking bout what she just said then she quickly fought the memory to the back of her mind before it replayed in her head. " no don't think about that anymore its just a distant memory now nothing more just 13 hours of hell that I will never have to face again"

She found the rubbermaid boxes she needed and got about 5 or 6 " if this isnt enough for my stuff then dang I got a lot of stuffed animals" she made her way back over to hallye who had gotten the paint, brushes, stuff to cover the furiniture so it wouldn't get paint on it.

" you know I think im gonna need some new beding" Sarah said

"oh want it to match your walls"

"no not really maybe white or something" they walked over to the bedding department and pick out a white down feather Comforter, Lilac pink and white striped sheets, a few throw pillows and comphy blankets that would blend well with the new envisioned look of the room. They also found a white sheer material that would work perfectly for the canopy around the bed. They paid for the things and left driving towards Hallye's house.

She lived on a dead end street in a small white house. It was only her and her mom that lived there seeing as her parents had been divorced when she was little and her father passed away when she was 12. They parked in her driveway and entered the house where they were greeted by Hallye's animals.

"bella get down bell bell calm down" she said to the dog that was some sorta Heinz 57 as Hallye put it which was just her saying the bella was a mutt. The other two dog were shiatsus one white the other black. They walked into Hallye's room and she immediately began looking at the walls thinking. Then she walked over to one of the many painting on the walls and took it off of the nail it was hanging on.

"Here hun." Hallye handed the medium sized square painting to Sarah.

"Hallye no I cant take this" Sarah tried to hand it back to Hallye but Hallye refused

"Yes you can and you will it will go great with your soon to be more mature room and I want you to have it."

It was a brightly colored oil painting of a butterfly that was slightly abstract but beautiful each section of the wing was a different color and different pattern of stripes, poka dots, solid color and many other types of patterns and the colors ranged from bold colors, soft pastel colors, and warm tones. All of the sections carefully outlined in black for a dramatic effect. There was no signature on it because some of the sections in the painting had hidden signatures or at least initials in them and only those that knew were they were could see them.

Sarah looked at the sections with the signature and turned it toward the light so she could she it better and she saw it was simply initialed HR for Hallye's first and middle name.

"Hallye thank you I love it its beautiful" she hugged her friend and smiled.

Hallye found a small bag and packed it with some pj's and some clothing that would be ok to ruin. She also grabbed make up, toothbrush and the other major necessity's then lastly grabbing her cd case and they left.

* * *

When they finally arrived back at Sarah's house they grabbed everything they had bought and headed up towards Sarah's room. 

They started packing up Sarah's stuff animals and other childhood toys. Hallye could tell that Sarah was in deep thought about something as she picked a arm full of toys and placed them in a box.

"Sarah hun you ok" Hallye asked laying her hand on sarahs shoulder

"yeah im fine" she lied "all this stuff is just old junk" Sarah wondered who is was trying to convince herself or Hallye

"No Sarah this stuff inst just junk these things all have memories and I know this is hard. You can say its junk all you want but you know its not" Hallye said

Sarah picked up a stuffed animal that reminded her of a crazy creature that tried to take off her head "Hallye some memories are best forgotten"

"Sarah ill tell you what why don't instead of just packing everything up you keep down you favorites just enough to fill that shelf by your bed. You might want your room to look grown up but remember your not totally grown up and neither am I"

"Hallye you room doesn't have a hint of childhood in it I want my room to be like that" she said placing the toy in the box

"Ok that's not entirely true. I have a basket of toys by my bookshelf. There are baby dolls in there and some I will occasionally keep in the bed with me when I sleep. I even kept out some of my old Barbie's that are special to me I don't play with them but I like to keep them out. I've also got some stuffed animals out that I can never part with they just have too many memories. Sarah you really shouldn't try to grow up too fast cause you'll regret it." Hallye said

"I…I guess you right ill keep out some of them" she smiled sadly and she picked up the familiar looking toy she had just put in the box and placed it one of the individual cubbies.

She went back threw the boxes and picked out the few she knew she just couldn't put up and placed them all in there on cubbies. They packed up the rest of the things Sarah wanted to put up and cleaned off the small table and chairs in the room. Sarah knew that she couldn't use it so they decided to give it to Toby it the perfect size for him. They moved it to his room and then continued cleaning out. True some of the stuff was just plain junk and they either threw it away if it was broken, couldn't be used or decided to give it to a local charity. They went threw the book shelf that had many baby books Sarah wasn't going to be reading any time soon and gave those to Toby too.

When they had finished Sarah looked around her room. "Wow its so much more open now and we haven't even painted." She said smiling

With the help of Sarah's dad and Karen they took everything off the walls and moved all the furniture to the center of the room and covered it in the sheets they bought for painting. Sarah and Hallye changed into some paint friendly clothing turned on the placed a cd in the boom box, hit play, and they began to cover the walls in the quick drying Lilac paint.

* * *

Few hours and coats of paint later they turned off the music and admired there work.

"My my Sarah I do believe it's a masterpiece" Hallye said smiling

"My Hallye I do believe your right" they both started laughing and Sarah's stomach began to rumble

"And I do believe we've forgotten to eat" she said laughing

"Yeah let's go get dinner"

They went down stairs only to find that Karen had bought pizza. They quickly dug in stuffing them selves to the brink.

"Oh I think im gonna pop" Sarah said leaning back in her chair

"I don't think I could eat any more if I wanted to, Im not going to eat now for a year." Hallye said falling back on to the couch

"So how long till the paint will be dry do you think"

"It's supposed to be that quick dry paint so maybe an hour or so Id guess"

"So what do you wanna do till then" Sarah asked

"I don't know but have you figured out your costume yet for the party"

"No but Ive got a idea for it. Have you asked Jason to come yet"

"No, not yet but im sure he will say yes I haven't talked to him since Sunday"

"Well you got a idea for your costume yet" Hallye asked Sarah

"What about a genie like in I dream of genie"

"Na pink not really your color and neither is that outfit she wears"

"Hey lets watch a movie" Sarah suggested

"Alright which one"

Sarah walked over to the movie collection and picked up a dvd "_Corpse__Bride_ perhaps"

"Oh good choice" Hallye walked into the kitchen and popped a bag of pop corn while Sarah got the movie ready

They settled themselves onto the couch and started the movie.

A few bowls of popcorn later the movie was over. Sarah was at the brink of tears and Hallye was just blubbering.

"Oh that's just so sad I always cry in this movie." Hallye said the tears just a flowing

"Then why did you agree to it. Now I just wanna cry" Sarah said throwing a pillow at her friend

"Cause I love the movie I don't care if It does make me cry it not like bad ending sad its like good sad. Shes free and those to are finally together." Hallye said sniffing

"Ok I think we need to go see about the paint before we cry even more"

They walked up into Sarah's room and the paint was dry. They began to move the furniture back and hung the things back on the walls then they changed the sheets on Sarah's bed and they both admired their work once again.

"Sarah it looks great a lot roomier looking now with out that previous wall paper."

"Hallye I love thanks for helping" they sat on the bed and relaxed. Guinevere came into the room and started scraching at the closet door.

"Sarah whats your cat doing" hallye said

"Im not sure" she walked over to the kitten "guin what are you doing" she picked up the cat and opened the closet door. "theres nothing in here just a boxs of somestuff."

"anything in there that we need to put in the attic." Hallye asked

"I don't know lets look" she set down the cat and brought the box to the center of the bed room and started to pull out its contents.

Inside was more things that reminded Sarah of her adventue. The stuffed animal that looked like sir didymus and ambrosis, the book end that was hoggle, a old wooden maze game, the Gobiln king figure and her book.

Hallye pulled out a small wooden box and looked at it. "whats in this" she asked

"I don't know open it" sarah said

Hallye opened the box to revel the velvet lining and inside was a small key. The Key was no more than a inch long with small intriqit detail and 3 rings on top in a stacked desingn.

"Hey I remember that my uncle gave it to me when I was real little. He told me that it goes to something in this house but he wouldn't tell me what. I tried every lock here and it didn't fit I started saying that it went to a magic box and that it would be the key to finding my true love and stuff like that. Sarah said

"awww that's cute a magic box" Hallye laughed

"I was little what do you expect me to say" sarah said

"I don't know but I still think its cute. You know you could put this on a chain and it would be a real neat necklace."

"Your right I think I will" she said smiling

They finished what they were doing and cleaned up the rest of the room. It was getting late and the decided to turn it the last things they had to do would still be there tomarrow. Hallye slept on inflatable twin sized bed and Sarah slept in her bed.

Sarahs last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were that of the little book and the strange things that had been happening latley.

"Now maybe things will go back to normal." She said as she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Authors**__**note**_**: HEY YALL ok so that's the next chapter I hope yall like it. It was fun to write please review please the next one will be another Jareth chapter with Niallan in it. **

**Just to inform you some of yall might not know what wallabies are. They are a brand of shoe more commonly known a clark's but there super comphy I love mine lol. **

**Also costume ideas are still welcome and youll still get a sneak preview of the Halloween chapter if you give me a idea. **

**THANKS AGAIN please review oh by the way now you know what The Key is HAHAHAHA LOVE YA **


	9. Everything has a Cost

**To My Readers, **

**Before you begin to read the next installment of The Key I implore you to read this, do not skip down please. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and support even the constructive criticism it inspires me to keep writing. I would like to say I know that my grammar and punctuation isn't great. Grammar isn't my best subject in school and never will be. I just want to remind my readers that this is my first Fan Fiction ever to write. I will make mistakes but the only way to learn is to make them. I do apologize if the errors in my writing are distracting but I am striving to correct them. Thank you once again my readers I do appreciate your reviews and the criticism, I accept it all. I only wanted to make it clear that I'm learning from my mistakes. So please continue to read and criticize if you feel that there is need to I will graciously accept it. Writing is a passion of mine I enjoy the time I spend writing and coming up with new ideas for possible future stories. Thank you for your patience now I present you the next chapter of the key. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Labyrinth I wish I did but I dont. I only own a copy of the movie, the soundtrack, and soon the book im excited about that YAY **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Everything has a cost **

Jareth was intruded from a very good dream the next morning with a loud banging on the door. He slowly got up and threw the door open.

"What the hell do you want, if you fools don't stop ill throw you all in the bog of eternal stench!" he screamed

Niallan stood in the door way with a wide grin across his face. "Ah dear brother I see your awake."

"You, YOU I should strangle you. How dare you disturb me like that!" Jareth was now furious.

"Jareth do you not remember you're the one that requested an audience with me so here I am, and for goodness sake put some clothes on." He said strolling into the room.

"THIS is MY castle and I can wear what I want brother!" he said as he walked over to his massive closet.

"Yes, far be it for me to keep you from walking around stark naked, and showing everyone how blessed you are." He said rolling his eyes.

Jareth pulled on a pair of his signature gray tights and a white poet shirt. "I went to see Conary yesterday." He said as he sat in a chair.

"Yes and how did it go?" Niallan said curiously.

"He gave me this." Jareth handed him the old worn box.

Niallan opened it "Is this what I think it is dear brother?"

"Yes, I can easily control Sarah when she uses that." Jareth said smiling.

"How will you get her to use it?" He said handing the box back to Jareth.

Jareth put the box away and crystal appeared in his hand with an image of Sarah at school talking to Hallye.

"I….well I don't know yet. I think it would be the perfect, well anniversary gift, but I don't know how I would get her to accept it. She would never take it willingly if she thought it was from me." He said sadly.

"You don't know how to get her to accept it, but I do Jareth."

Jareth immediately perked up hearing that. "Dear brother don't keep me in suspense tell me of your idea." he said leaning to his brother.

"Gladly but…" He paused.

"But what Niallan I thought you were going to help me!" He said angrily.

"I am, but everything has a cost my brother." Niallan smiled evilly.

"What is it you want?" He said glaring at Niallan.

Niallan took the crystal from Jareth's hand and gazed into it.

"Oh you will find out soon enough what I want Jareth." He smirked at Jareth.

"If you have any thoughts about wanting Sarah then you're sadly mistaken, she's mine got it?" Jareth stood up ready to attack just at the thought of someone wanting Sarah.

"Don't worry I don't want your mortal. I have much bigger things in mind, things that could possible benefit you." He said handing the crystal to Jareth.

Jareth relaxed and sat back down with a sigh of relief. "I'm almost as afraid as I am intrigued by what you're going to ask for."

He chuckled. "Trust me, in the long run you will be glad for what I want, it will help you immensely."

"I only hope your right Niallan. Now what is your idea for getting Sarah to use it?" He said anxiously.

"Well my idea is make her think it's a gift from one of her close friends or from her boyfriend maybe. You said she had one didn't you?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"YOU RIGHT!" He jumped up and began to pace around the room. "She accepted that ball of fuzz from him so why wouldn't she accept this. I could just twist his mind a bit or place the thought in his head to give it to her or…." He paused for a second to think. "Ah YES I know exactly what to do."

Jareth sat back down in the chair and told Niallan of what he planed to do with the gift and how to get her to accept it.

"Jareth, dare I say you're a genesis. An evil and cruel genesis but a genesis none the less. So my dear brother when do you think you will put this plan into action?" Niallan said

"Not at any time soon. I still want her so confused that she wont know what to do when I get her." Jareth chuckled

"I take it you have more tricks to play on your little mortal then?"

"Yes, but soon my tricks will become much worse and drive her to the breaking point." He smiled evilly.

"But what if she knows you're the one doing these things to her?" he asked

"Then all the better, if she knows she will be even more tempted to summon me even if it is by accident. A summon is still a summons by accident or on purpose."

"You know mother would throw a dire conniption fit if she knew what you are doing." He said standing up

"Well we know that mother is the one that believes in courting properly and things like that." Jareth said.

"She keeps thinking that you're never going to get married and settle down. She's even begun to use a term that those mortals use quite often." He said as he walked over to the window. "Playboy I believe it was?"

"Playboy you say oh that's too funny" he laughed "A playboy is one that is a man who pursues a life of pleasure without responsibility or attachments. Seeing as I do have responsibilities being this kingdom and Sarah is who I am attached to. The only thing that is true is the life of pleasure part."

"Well you are right there, and speaking of Sarah what is she up to now?" He said turning to Jareth.

Jareth produced a crystal in his hand and the scene that played before them was of Sarah packing up all her old childhood toys and other things.

"WHAT is she doing?" Jareth said shocked

"By the looks of it, it seems she's trying to convince herself she's grown up."

"I know that much, but what the hell does she mean some memories are best forgotten. I was generous and all she can be is ungrateful. How dare she I swear I could ring her little neck!"

Jareth stood up in a rage and chucked the crystal across the room shattering it against the far stone wall.

"It looks like your tricks have had an unexpected reaction. I thought she would become paranoid by them always looking over her shoulder and such, but it seems she's just playing them off as a tick of the mind." Niallan said.

"She will soon know that it's not just a trick of the mind. I just looks like I will have to take a more drastic approach in my plans. Something a little more forceful." He said thinking.

"And what is it pray tell that you have in mind dear brother."

"This Halloween dance that is coming up is going to serve very well for my plans. Sarah won't know what hit her." Jareth smiled

"Oh, this is going to be very fun."

Jareth walked over to where he set the old box. He opened it and put the contents in his hands.

"This isn't quite presentable enough for a gift." He waved his hand over the object and it completely transformed.

"Very nice, she would have to be mad not to accept it."

"Mad or incredibly smart." Jareth said coolly.

Jareth and Niallan sat in silence for a while before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jareth ordered and a small ugly little goblin came in to the room quivering.

"There's someone here to see you your majesty in the throne room." He said

"Fine ill be in there in a minute." He said motioning for the goblin to leave.

* * *

Jareth got up with Niallan behind and they made there way threw the twist and turns of the corridors, hallways and stair cases galore before they finally made it to the throne room. The cold stone room was unusually quite aside for the few goblins running around. Jareth sat on his throne accented with rams horns and Niallan stood beside the throne. He motioned for a goblin to let in the visitor. 

A small creature hobbled into the room with a look of anger on his face. "YOU, if you so much as thing about hurting Sarah ill, ill." He stopped not know what he would do.

"Ah so my favorite traitor is here to see me. What would you do Hogbrains if I did something to Sarah?" He questioned raising a eyebrow at the dwarf.

"IT'S HOGGLE and I don't know what Ids do but ids do something. There are rumors everywhere that yous is bringing Sarah back and yous is set out on revenge." He fumed

"And so what if it is? I don't think you in any position to stop me now are you Hogwart?" He said coolly

"AH why cant yous just leave Sarah alone shes never done nothing to ya!" he yelled

Jareth stood up and marched over to hoggle. "Now that's where your wrong, and I wont leave her alone till I'm good and ready to." He said staring down at the dwarf.

"I'll warn her ill tell her that your planning something don't think I wont. I mights be a coward but I'll protect her from you if I can." He shook his small fist angrily.

"And that is were we are in the same boat. I cant get her unless she summons me and you cant see her unless she summons you. I can guarantee you she will be calling me long before she does you" He chuckled

"She's my friend she will call me, and why in her right mind would shes call you?"

"Let me show you."

Jareth tossed Hoggle a crystal. As hoggle looked into it he saw a scene play of Sarah and Hallye in Sarah's room when they were packing up all of her old toys. Hoggle looked up at Jareth with a unbelieving look on his face.

"Just watch and listen." Jareth said and pointed to the crystal.

Hoggle stood there and heard the conversation between the two girls.

"_Sarah hun you ok?" Hallye asked laying her hand on Sarah's shoulder. _

"_Yeah im fine, all this stuff is just old junk." Sarah said. _

"_No, Sarah this stuff inst just junk these things all have memories and I know this is hard. You can say its junk all you want but you know its not." Hallye said. _

_Sarah picked up a stuffed animal that reminded her of a crazy creature that tried to take off her head. "Hallye some memories are best forgotten." _

The images in the crystal went blank and hoggle's face was emotionless.

"You, you" he stammered "This aint real it's a trick." He threw the crystal across the room.

Jareth smiled "I assure you its real that happened just earlier to day. It seems she's trying to forget everything about her little trip here."

"I don't believe you I wont believe you." He stomped his small foot.

"Don't believe me then but you heard the word right from her mouth. "Some memories are best forgotten." She thinks were better off forgotten, that Your better off forgotten. I don't think a real friend would do that."

"I….I have to go now." Hoggle choked out trying to hold back the tears. He turned around and left the castle.

Jareth sat back down on his throne. "THAT was possibly in the category of magnificent, and dare I say it sounds like you broke his heart." Niallan said.

"That was entirely the point dear brother. Now when Sarah comes back she wont have any of her dear little friends to help her or comfort her. Also I cant just have him spouting off my plans to Sarah that would ruin everything. " Jareth said leaning back in his throne.

"Now what will be your next plan of action to take on the girl?" Niallan asked.

A wicked smile developed on Jareth's face. "For that you will just have to wait and see."

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: OK so what did you think?????? IM SO SORRY that it took me so long to update but with school starting, the concert, and homework, and church ive just been so busy. Also I was major stumped on this chapter I wasn't sure what to write but then something came to me lol. **

**By the way the concert ROCKED WHOOOO Puddle of mud, Chris Daughtry, and Nickleback ROCK. **

**I don't like school just to let yall know my junior year is so hard. I hate Spanish I don't understand why they make us learn another language and make us have a test EVERY DAY, and my Geometry teacher don't like me she so got it in for me. **

**So ON ANOTHER NOTE!!!!!  
**

**I still need ideas on the costumes. Theres still a sneak preview to all those that help me please don't let me down. **

**OK so I hope yall liked this chapter please review please I enjoy them lots So to my dear readers I love you all ill try to update soon or at least before next Saturday cause its gonna be my BIRTHDAY im gonna be 17 YAY im excited. I think im gonna get the actual the Labyrinth: the Novel by ****A.C.H. Smith**** can yall believe it that's like the only thing ive asked for all year lol. **

**Ok ill update soon once again please review. Love ya **


	10. Whisper in the Winds

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth I wish I did but I don't aint that sad. Also im gonna tell yall this now im using a little section from the book in here so if it sounds just a tiny bit different than the movie im sorry but the book is different than the movie. OK ENJOY REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Whisper in the Winds**

The next morning when Sarah woke up with a pounding head ache. As she sat up in the bed she had to register where she was. Since her room was totally transformed she almost didn't recognize it. The cool relaxing colors replacing the horribly out dated wall paper, the mounds of her secretly organized clutter gone and replaced by a more adult modern style. The only things left of her old room that remained was the shelf filled with a few certain stuffed toys, the small music box with the dancer in the ball gown that played "Greensleeves", and the small red leather bound book. Sarah got up out of the bed and walked over to her vanity. She picked up the small book and traced the golden letters with her fingers. She just stood there and stared at the book as a scene began to play in her mind of her in a room that was falling apart and she was approaching a formidable blonde man in a feathery white outfit. Sarah tried to crush the memory as it played but she couldn't stop it she just stood there and remember that which happened not to long ago.

_Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded. She advanced upon him. "Give me the child," she said. _

_"Sarah beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel." _

_"Generous!" She advanced another step. "What have you done that was generous?" _

_"Everything. I have done everything you wanted. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Taking another step away from her "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down." _

_Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows. _

_"And I have done it all for you," he said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous? Stay back!" He raised his hands as though to fend her off and took another pace away from her. In a louder voice, he repeated, "Stay back!" _

_Sarah's lips were parted. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City --"_

_Jareth was retreating step by step up a staircase behind the archway. _

_Sarah continued to advance, into the archway. _

_"-- to take back the child you have stolen," she repeated. "For my will is as strong as yours --" _

_"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Sarah, look-- look what I can offer you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams. You remember." _

_Sarah took another step. "-- and my kingdom as great --" _

_The stairs behind Jareth were descending now, and he backed slowly down them as Sarah stood above him. "I ask so little," he said, spinning the crystal. "Just believe in me, and you can have everything you want ... everything you have ever dreamed of ... your dreams, Sarah ..." _

_She was frowning, and had halted her advance. "... and my kingdom as great ...," she said. "Damn!" Sarah's fists were clenched white. She was thinking frantically. What were her right words? _

_Jareth took a step toward her. He need her belief in him. "Just fear me and love me," he told her in a gentle voice, "and do as I say, and I ... I will be your slave." He stretched his hand out toward her, and took another step back up the stairs. _

_Jareth's fingers were close to Sarah's face. _

_She stood where she was, and swallowed. "Kingdom as great ...," she muttered, " ... kingdom as great ..." She saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, and felt on her lips the warmth of his outstretched hand. She gasped, and, from some inspired recess of her mind, the words came out, blurted out. _

_"You have no power over me." _

_"No!" Jareth screamed. _

* * *

Sarah stood there in total silence as the memory finished playing in her mind the book still lying in her hands. She just stood there for what seemed like forever when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. Sarah turned around and scream. 

"Holy crap Hallye are you trying to scare me to death or WHAT?" Sarah demanded.

"Sorry hun but ive been saying your name for like the past five minutes. Dang what kinda world were you in right then?" Hallye Said to Sarah as she picked up a hair brush and began to brush her wet hair.

Sarah inwardly cursed herself for letting her mind wander to that particular memory. She thought to herself. 'That's in the past Sarah don't think about it. Its over and done with you unriddled the Labyrinth, got back Toby and beat the evil Goblin King end of story, closed book and there's not going to be a sequel. So STOP thinking about it already, its time to grow up and stop playing make believe. Your 16 in high school, you've got a great guy, good family, and great friends. Stop thinking about the labyrinth and get back to reality.' Sarah told herself. "No other world Hallye just a distant memory that im trying to forget." She smiled slightly.

Oh how wrong she was her little sequel was already playing out whether she knew it or not, and her denying it wasn't going to make it stop.

"Sarah are you ok your not sick or somthen are ya?" Hallye said with concern in her voice.

"Huh what, oh no im fine." Sarah lied and faked a smile.

"You sure? I mean your acting kinda strange, come to think of it you've been acting weirder than usual lately." Hallye said tuning to her friend.

"No really im fine Hallye really I am." She lied again.

Hallye placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Sarah don't you lie to me! Either you tell me what's wrong or I'll…." Hallye smiled in an almost evil grin. "I'll go down stairs and tell your dad and step mom that you and Jason have been sleeping together and you're pregnant with his love child." She said in the most serious tone of voice she could possibly have.

Sarah gasped. "They wouldn't believe you!" Sarah's mind was racketing 'what is my friend trying to get me grounded for all eternity or something I swear she better be bluffing!!!' She thought to herself.

"Oh how do you know? I guess we are just going to have to find out since you still won't tell me." Hallye started walking towards the door.

Sarah was shocked. 'Crap she's not bluffing, oh no what do I tell her I think im being harassed by a Goblin King that stole my brother and I had to run his stupid labyrinth to get him back??? No she wouldn't believe me but I've gotta tell her something.' Sarah thought then she grabbed Hallye's arm pulling her away from the door. "Fine, fine ill spills already, Geez are you trying to get me in the biggest trouble in all history or something?"

All Hallye could do was smile as she pulled her friend over to the bed. "Ok now spill your guts right now!" Hallye demanded.

Sarah sighed reluctantly and gave in. "I admit it I'm not my self lately" she paused "But to tell you the truth I don't know what's going on with me. I've just felt really weird lately I don't know why but I don't like it."

"Well that explains the whole sudden "I wanna change my room" thing, but tell me would any of this be boy related?" Hallye raised her eyebrows.

"What you mean like problems with Jason or something?"

"Well yeah or is there another guy?"

The sudden image of a tall blonde mismatched eyed Fae popped into her head and she quickly demolished the image as soon as it appeared. "NO, everything's fine with Jason and me we are great and there's not other guy I'm happy with Jason." Sarah said quickly covering up her panic.

"OK, ok no need to get all defensive I just had to ask sorry, but Sarah I do wanna know are yall two havin sex cause if yall are that might be a good reason your feeling weird you know."

"WHAT?!?!?! Lord no we're not I swear I mean gosh Hallye you know im going to wait till marriage!!!!" Sarah said astonished that Hallye even asked that.

Hallye sighed in relief. "Ok good sorry but I just had to ask that to just to make sure." Hallye hugged Sarah tightly. "I'm just glad to know that, that's not problem, but have you thought that it's just a phase maybe, and you will feel just fine in a few days. You know that's happened to me, I'm like a totally different person one day and the next I'm right as rain."

"Yeah that's what I think it is but I guess only time will tell." Sarah said but there sweet girlfriend moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sarah, Hallye you two girls up?" Karen asked peeking her head in the doorway.

"Yeah we are just talking that's all." Sarah said to her step mom.

"Great well would yall like to come down and get some breakfast there's grits, eggs and toast and Roberts almost threw with the bacon."

"Thanks Mrs.W id love to but I gotta head home. I got a babysitting job today and I really can't be late." Hallye said.

Sarah laughed and said sarcastically. "Well that should be real fun."

"Actually it will be." Hallye smiled.

"Well we wish you could stay longer Hallye." Karen said.

"I'm sorry but I really gotta go. Thanks for having me Mrs. W I had a blast. Sarah, you'll have to come stay at my house sometime soon we still gotta figure out what our Halloween costumes will be." Hallye got up and gathered her stuff then she hugged Karen and Sarah and left the house.

* * *

Karen and Sarah spent the day cleaning the house and doing some laundry while Robert did some work at home leaving Toby bored out of his poor 3 year old mind. Later in the afternoon Sarah was sprawled out on her bed reading her new book on Mythology and she was have a hard time getting in to it which was very unusual for her. Normally when she would get a new book on Mythology or Fairytales she would have to pry herself away from the book not wanting to stop till she had read the thing from cover to cover. This time she just wanted to chuck the book across the room. 

Sarah closed the book and laid it on the table beside her bed then she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head and screamed into it. She sat up and looked at the book on the table she groaned as the thought about how frustrated she was becoming.

"Well if I can't read then I guess I can always take a nap." She said as she reached over and turned off her table light and pulled a thin fuzzy blanket over her. As she laid there trying to fall asleep she knew she was in a losing battle sleep would just not come. She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute tossing from side to side trying to make sleep come but there wasn't going to be a mister sand man anytime soon. As Sarah lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said rolling on to her side.

The door opened and sweet little Toby walked in with Lancelot in one hand.

"Hey Tob what's up kiddo?" she said getting off the bed.

"Sarah can we go outside?" he asked giving her that sweet grin she could never turn down.

"Oh sure not like I'm doing and thing important in here." She walked over to him and picked him up placing him on her hip then proceeding down the stairs and into the back yard.

She set Toby down and he ran off to play on his swing set Sarah looked around at the now slowly changing scenery. She loved it when the seasons were changing, fall and winter had to be her favorite of all the seasons. The weather cooling off the leaving turning from the full and healthy greens and the bright happy colors of the flowers now fading into rich warm tones of brown, bright oranges, cool yellow okras it was all so relaxing to her. Sarah look down at the ground and realized that she'd forgotten to grab some shoes but that didn't matter she loved the feeling of the cool dirt and soft grass under her feet she was just glad they didn't have any stickers in the grass. Going out side in the weather was wonderful especially today there was a gentle breeze so that you could hear the rustling of the leaves in the trees. She looked around and saw Toby climbing up the short latter that lead to a slide she smiled seeing him having so much fun. Sarah sat down on the grass and laid out on it she felt at peace right then which was starting to become a rare feeling for her.

Sarah had a strange feeling something was staring at her. She opened one eye and found she was right Toby was standing besides her looking at her.

"Tob is somthen wrong." She said now opening both eyes.

"No, but would you come play with me please?" he said once again giving her that sweet little smile.

"Sure, what are we playing Toby?"

"Im a knight and I need a damsel to rescue from the scary dragon." He said swinging his stick he was pretending to be a sword.

"Oh, so you want me to be the damsel in distress." Sarah started to get up.

"Yeah cause im not going to be some girl im gonna be the one to save you."

Sarah laughed. "So what am I supposed to do then." She said acting like they've never played this before.

"Sarah you know you've got to get in the tower and act like your gonna be eatin by the dragon." He started to push her towards the play set.

Sarah made her way up the stairs and up to the tower she looked down and saw Toby on the other side of the swings whirling his stick around like he was killing something.

"OH help me sir Toby help before the monster come back." Sarah yelled

"Don't worry my lady I will save the." Toby yelled back as he continued to fight his way threw the invisible obstacles.

Sarah thought that line sounded oddly familiar. She continued to act the role of damsel in distress until Toby was at his final scene with the dragon. Sarah pretended to faint and she heard Toby holler. "Hold on I'm almost there fair maiden." Then Toby delivered the final imaginary blow to the horrible dragon and ran up to Sarah's tower.

"My lady I have slain the dragon and you are rescued." He said giving a slight bow.

"Oh brave sir you are my hero." She smiled evilly. "Now to show my gratitude I will give my hero a kiss." She leaned over to Toby.

Toby's eyes widened in fear. "No, no kiss." He turned and ran out of the play set with Sarah close on his heels. "I don't wanna kiss Sar."

"Oh but I must repay you." Sarah said still chasing him.

"MOM HELP SARAH IS TRYING TO GIVE ME HER ICKY GIRL GERMS." Toby yelled

"Hahaha oh no one will save you from my kisses now Toby I'm gonna get you." She grabbed Toby and picked him up placing a nice big kiss on his cheek.

"Ewwwwww let me go." He squirmed in her arms.

"No chance you're my prisoner now." She collapsed on the ground with him still in her arms.

"I'm telling mom." He whined.

"You do and she will give you a big kiss to." She began to tickle him.

"Ah oh stop please ah stop." He said laughing.

Finally Sarah stopped and they both lay in the grass looking up at the clouds and the sky. As they laid there the sun started to set and the blues and whites of the sky now turning to light oranges and deep purples and reds and the winds began to blow gently now the slightly cool weather turning colder.

'Is….is that music she?' she thought to herself as she sat up from the patch of grass.

The wind blew a little harder and Sarah could hear the sound more distinctly now. Sarah closed her eyes listening to the wind.

'It sounds so familiar I've heard this before somewhere.' She thought her mind desperately trying to remember the familiar tune.

"Sarah do you hear that?" Toby asked his sister.

Sarah absent mindedly answered seeing as she was to preoccupied trying to remember the sounds. "Hear what Toby?"

"It sounds like music" he said to her.

Sarah didn't answer but the winds pattern changed like it was struggling to decide if it wanted to get rougher or stay gentle and sounds it was making changed to.

"Hey did you hear that the wind said your name Sarah." Toby said getting excited.

Sarah eyes shot open as she had heard the wind to. "What Tob that's impossible the winds can't say my name and it can't play music." She said as she now realized the tune the wind was playing. It was the same one that HE sang to her then in the ballroom. Sarah was starting to panic.

"But it is Sar I hear it don't you?"

"Toby, don't be silly it's just the wind it can't sing." She said trying to convince Toby. 'What?' she thought to herself. 'Why is this happening and why can Toby hear it oh my God what if he's trying to get Toby back. No, No, No I won't let that happen.' Her new found good mood being totally gone now.

"But Sarah you told me anything was possible so the wind singing could happen and it is." He said to her.

'Oh crap now what am I gonna say, me and my big mouth. Yeah say something that will crush his heart and make him cry no that's not an option ah this is aggravating.' She thought.

"Sarah, Toby time to come in supper time." They heard Karen yell.

* * *

**Authors note: OK so that's chapter 10 I hope yall like it. Im SO SO SO SORRY for taking so long to update I really am but I got real busy with school and work and did I mention IM 17 NOW WHOOOOO so exciting. Gosh ive been busy Friday I had to sing the national anthem at the football game and homecoming is coming up soon I will try to update as soon as I can. Also what do yall think about having a homecoming chapter in the story of somthen huh I might do that I could be fun. **

**Oh by the way if some of yall don't know what stickers are they are them lil prickly things that get stuck in your foot in the grass that hurt like hex and then you gotta get them out they are kinda like splinters but these grow in the grass. I don't know what there really called but that's what we call em' in the Glorious South. **

**Also I still need some Halloween dance and trick or treating costume ideas I will still give a sneak peak of the Halloween chapter to the ones that give a idea. **

**Sarah: dance and trick or treating **

**Hallye: dance and trick or treating **

**Toby: tirck or treating **

**Jason: Dance **

**All ideas are welcome **

**Once again I hope yall like this chapter it was fun to write PLEASE read and review Id love yalls input the more reviews the sooner I update. Ok love yall bye oh and the next chapter I regret to say is NOT a Jareth chapter but the next one will be I promise. **


	11. Friends no more

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth what so ever I only own Jason, Niallan, and Hallye. Ha I own myself that sounds funny. **

**Extremely important please read. **

**To my wonderful readers,**

**OK I really, really need an editor! I had gotten one but she won't answer my emails, and that makes me really sad. Ya'll know I'm really trying to do better on grammar, punctuation, and other stuff myself. There is just a bunch of stuff I miss. I promise I'm nice. I don't bite or nothin, and look at it this way if you're my editor you get to read the new chapters before anyone else. So if your interested, which I really hope you are cause I really need one. Just email me or send me a private message my email is on my profile. Love ya and now here's chapter 11. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 Friends No More **

In a place we all know as The Underground in an area where only the brave, the desperate, or the smelling impaired would go. There are two creatures that live there. These creatures are friends of a certain mortal that we know fairly well. Here, at the Bog of Eternal Stench where a rickety old wooden bridge used to be, is now replaced by a stepping stone sort of bridge. There's a tree near the entrance of the bridge which is where two of these creatures live. One of these creatures being the smelling impaired, the other being a very lovable orange and red beast that believes rocks are friends. The third one of these funny creatures lives in a small cottage far away from the foul smelling bog. He is a small cowardly dwarf and is currently making his way to the other two friends.

Hoggle trudged his way threw the bog, careful not to step in it. The smell was almost unbearable. He didn't see how Sir Didymus could think that, "The air is clean and fragrant." On the way he muttered something along the lines of "Dim witted fox and wimp of a dog." To say that Hoggle was is a foul mood would be an understatement. He was in an angry, heartbroken, horrible sort of mood. I don't blame him either. He just lost his first real friend, and now he has to tell his other two friends how Sarah wouldn't be calling them any more. Oh, this was going to be a very long day.

Hoggle hated going to the bog. Even though he was always careful not to fall in, accidents always happen. Hoggle should have thought about inviting his friends to his home, but knowing them, that dim witted fox would have them lost in the bog. Then, poor Ludo would be complaining non stop about the horrible smell. Oh, Hoggle could just hear what Didymus would say. "Smell? What's speakith thou?" That fox is very thick headed.

Anyone that goes into the bog has the temptation to hold their breath, but please don't do that. Once you run out of air, you're going to need an even bigger breath of bog air. Oh, and don't even think about breathing through your mouth. The only thing worse than smelling the bog, is tasting it. YUCK! Just imagine, Bog after taste. Now that's a thought that can scar you for life. No wonder Jareth posted Sir Didymus in the bog. He's the only one brave or well qualified enough to have the position, and by qualified, I mean he can't smell worth a flip. (Don't get me wrong, I love Didymus just as much as the next person, but he is kinda dense.)

Hoggle was finally near the tree, and Ludo had just caught sight of him. The next thing Hoggle knew he was in a bone crushing hug.

"Hoggle Friend!" Ludo bellowed.

"Can't Breath!" Hoggle managed to say. Ludo set hoggle on the ground, Hoggle stumbled, and then he regained his footing.

"Ah, my brother, tell me did thou speak with his majesty?" Didymus asked hoggle.

"Yeah, I spoke with that Rat!" Hoggle now had more reason to hate Jareth. Anyone would hate Jareth after what he showed hoggle.

"Hoggle! Thou shouldn't speak of his majesty with such a tongue. He is our King we must show him respect." Sir Didymus said with loyalty just oozing out of him.

"I don't gives a damn who he is I hates him and he knows it!" Hoggle screamed.

"Yes, but what did he say about the local gossip. Is he trying to get his hands on the fair maiden?" Didymus asked.

"Yeah, thems are true and there ain't any use to try and stop him either." Under his breath he said the last part, "Ain't like she's gonna be calling us anyway."

Didymus clearly heard the first part, but he only heard the "Aint, gonna, and calling," parts that he mumbled. "What was that, speak louder so I can hear thee?"

Well, this looked like the only time he could say it. "I SAID, 'Aint like she gonna be calling us anyway'."

"And why is that? We must help the fair maiden we can not just sit, idle, and watch his majesty take her. She is but innocent and thou knows what he would do to her." said Didymus.

"Like, I care anymore! It ain't like she my friend or anything. She's nothin now."

Ludo stood there confused by the conversation that the two were having, but he knew they were talking bout Sarah. He knew what friend meant. "Sarah Friend?" Ludo questioned.

"Oh, course she is my brother, and we will help her."

Hoggle heard what didymus said, and it about killed him on the spot. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let ludo think that, because it wasn't true, and before he could stop himself, he already started talking like he had no control over his on mouth.

"NO, she's not our friend and we won't help her. She's happy, she's forgotten bout us, and she wont be calling us anymore!" he couldn't believe it he really said it.

"Sarah—"Ludo began but was cut off.

"Don't even think about saying it SHES NOT YOUR FRIEND! Not mine and not didymus, and if that rat wants her he can damn well have her. I don't care, serves her right for forgetting us like that!" Hoggle blurted out again his mouth was speaking what he knew he need to say but he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit that Sarah forgot him, his first real friend.

"But…" Didymus didn't know what to say. "How….how do you know this?"

"When I went to see the king he showed me. She was packing up alls her toys and stuff and she said memories are better forgotten. She was referring to us, to the labyrinth, TO her friends."

Ludo looked like he was about to cry and Sir Didymus sniffed a few times. "How do you know that his highness didn't make it up?" He was trying to hard to find fault in what hoggle just told them.

"I saw it with my own eyes and I don't think that rat could do that. She really said it, that's all there is to it." He didn't have anymore to say, there was nothing more he could say.

Hoggle got up off the root he had been sitting on and left the bog heading to his own small cottage. He left the two sitting there. He didn't know if they cried or not. They most likely did but he didn't know and really didn't care to know. Hoggle decided that he wouldn't be anyone's friend anymore. He'd never trust someone as he had Sarah just so he could be heartbroken again. Hoggle thought that he would just live out the rest of his pitiful existence alone, left to spray the fairies off the labyrinth entrance.

* * *

**Authors note: IM SORRY I know ya'll hate me now don't ya'll? I didn't like writing this chapter but it was necessary for the story. If it makes ya'll feel any better I like started crying when I was writing it I hate I had to make hoggle be so mean to ludo and didymus. Again I'm SO SORRY please don't kill me if you do you wont ever know if they ever become friends again or what happends in the rest of the story.**

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update but I'm working on the next chapter it's a Jareth and Niallan chapter and a few others in there but who it is. That's a surprise. **

**OMG I HAVE AN ABSOLUTLY NEW FAV REVIEWER. Their name is blade ah totally new favorite reviewer. They reviewed on like almost every dang chapter, so great! Blade, I'd love to reply to your reviews just please leave your email address so I can do so. The same goes for everyone else. I always reply to my reviewers. **

**Ok I promise that the new chapter will come really, really soon to make up for how sad I think this chapter is, just please read and review. You can tell me I'm a horrible person if you want for me writing this I already know I am. Ok love ya I'll update soon!!!!!**

**Oh and I still need ideas on costumes on the halloween chapters. I will keep getting ideas untill I post the chapters no final choices till then. Oh, and the sneak preview is still out there if you give me a idea. Again Love ya!!!!**


	12. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters I only own Niallan and Hallye. Ha that still sounds funny that I own myself hehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Unexpected Visitor **

Jareth was having an unusually good day so far. He sat regally on his throne and carried out his kingly duties. He had checked in on Sarah earlier that morning and found she was a late sleeper on her days off. Right now he had a slight break, the goblins had decided to quiet down at least for now. Jareth was glad too, they calmed down just in time; his headache was already killing him.

"God, can I not have a moment's peace in here." He said but not like anyone in the room really noticed.

Jareth got up from his throne and strode to the other side of the room. A grotesque little goblin was sitting at his feet giving him a grin that made Jareth sick to his stomach. Jareth rolled his eyes and gave the goblin a good kick sending him clear across the room.

"Hmmm…Apparently my aim it a bit off, usually I make it threw the window. Looks like I'll need some more target practice." Jareth said and the goblins began to laugh.

"SHUT UP! Did I tell you to laugh?" The goblins immediately became quiet. Jareth heard a soft chuckle come from behind him; he turned around to see Niallan sitting in his throne.

"Niallan," he said slowly. "What are you doing on MY throne?"

"Well I didn't see any other place to sit. Sorry but your castle is a pigsty, I hope you clean it up before you bring Sarah here." Niallan said coolly.

"I'll be sure to put it at the top of my to do list!" He said sarcastically. "Sorry, but I'm a bit more concerned on getting Sarah here than on how clean my castle is!"

"You might want to consider it. Even Sarah cleaned up that rat pack she called a room. Also what if our parents drop by? Mother would have a fainting spell if she saw your

kingdom like this." Niallan knew he was pushing Jareth's buttons.

"Mother can have a spell if she wants! This is a Goblin Kingdom , how clean do you think it can get?" Jareth fumed. Yes Niallan was getting to him.

"Try keeping a tad more order around here."

"You better watch it with this war of words, for I might just surprise you." Jareth took a step towards Niallan.

"Ha, I've been insulting you since the day I was brought into this world! What makes you think I'll stop now, I'm having so much fun?"

"Beware little brother, you're trying my patience."

Niallan knew when to bug Jareth but he also knew when to stop. Their brotherly fight would soon turn into a fist fight if he didn't stop now. "So Jareth, what is dear Sarah up to

this fine day?"

Jareth grinned. "Wise choice brother." A crystal appeared in his hand showing an image of Sarah seeming to be lost in a daydream of some sorts.

"What do you think she is thinking about?" Niallan asked.

A cocky and confident smile developed on Jareth's face. "Me," He said in a tone that matched his smile.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that for sure? She could very well be thinking of anything. You know, her world does not revolve around you."

"She is holding the book, and do you see the look in her eyes." His smile became wider. "Her world might not totally revolve around me but very soon it will."

* * *

Jareth and Niallan left the throne room and made their way into Jareth's private study so they could watch Sarah in Peace. Niallan and Jareth made themselves comfortable on the over stuffed leather couch.

"I see that her friend is starting to notice a change in our dear Sarah." Niallan said as the scene in Sarah's room continued.

"Yes, apparently and it's a good thing to. I was beginning to wonder when the other mortals would start asking questions."

As they listened to the next part of the conversation Niallan thought that he was going to die of laughter. "Pregnant with his," He paused to take a breath between the laughs. "…Love child?" Niallan then found him self on the floor of the study, holding his gut from the show before him.

Jareth was utterly livid from what was coming out of the brunette's mouth. "SHUT UP!!!" he screamed. "How DARE that impudent girl threaten MY Sarah with her reputation!" Jareth threw the crystal in the blazing fireplace causing it to roar furiously. He proceeded to kick the nearest chair against the great book covered wall, causing mounts of books

to tumble to the ground.

Niallan knew how infuriated his brother was, but he couldn't help but laugh even harder. He was sure Jareth would want to kill the young chestnut haired girl and him, but he didn't care right now. Niallan thought that it was damn funny to see such an empty threat get that kind of reaction out of the stone cold goblin king.

Jareth had now turned to his kin who clearly found something extremely hilarious about this entire thing, seeing as he could not control his laughter. "And just WHAT do you find so damn funny?" Jareth screamed.

"You! Who else?" Niallan said trying to regain some composer.

"YOU actually think that's funny? That child is threatening my Sarah, how is that funny?" Jareth began to pace across the floor.

"An empty threat, as if you couldn't tell. The girl is Your Sarah's friend, apparently she was just bluffing. That girl wanted information that Sarah wasn't giving willingly; she needed to force it out of her. We do the same thing on almost a daily basis, and you know it's true." Niallan said.

"I don't care! I'm liable to kill the damn girl if she keeps it up." Still Jareth was furious.

"Ah, but how do you intend to get to the girl, to do that? Seeing as you can't go unless summoned." Niallan smiled; yes once again he was pushing Jareth's buttons.

"I will find away, I always find away." He glared at Niallan. "And speaking of going somewhere, don't you have a special job to do today?"

"Let's see, come here, annoy you, and insult you. No, I think I've done all I need to do." Niallan sat back down on the leather couch.

"Ah, you forget so quickly your promise. Remember I need you to pay a special visit to a certain mortal, seeing as I cant go." Jareth walked over to Niallan.

"You can't mean the girl so you must be speaking of the boy."

"Yes, that so called boyfriend. He is the one to give her my gift, but you can't expect him to know that all on his own can you?" A crystal appeared in Jareth's hand showing Jason relaxing on his bed.

Niallan looked into the crystal. "Yes, yes, I know what you want me to do, but I'd rather wait until I have a more public setting in which to do it."

"And why is that?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons and they do not concern you."

"Oh, I think they do if it concerns this boy or Sarah." Jareth waved his hand over the crystal and the image changed to that of Sarah and Toby in their backyard.

Niallan smiled. "I promise it has nothing to do with either of them, you have nothing to worry about dear brother."

"Well when do you suppose you will carry out this task?" Jareth gazed into the crystal.

"Tomorrow when the boy is at school." Niallan said.

"Why at school? What would be the point?"

"Like I said I would prefer a more public setting, nothing more." Niallan leaned back on the couch.

"Are you sure it's nothing more?"

"Look at it this way dear brother. You can't perform the task yourself seeing as you must be summoned, but I am able to go as I please. So either you stop questioning my methods or find someone else."

"Ah fine then just make sure you are careful." Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry I will. Oh, and since I'm going to be here quite a bit until you get Sarah I thought that I should just move in here."

"What? Move into my castle?" Jareth glared at him.

"Why yes, it's easier than me traveling back and forth so often between here and father's kingdom. After all I am giving up my time to help you."

"Oh, but you volunteered it brother, and I suppose you can stay here for awhile. Just stay out of my private rooms!" Jareth crossed the room and sat at his dark wood desk.

"Yes, you know I would love nothing more than to inspect every inch of them! Please Jareth I have a life." Niallan rolled his eyes.

Jareth was trying to get Niallan out of his study as quickly as possible. "Yes, yes whatever you say! Now please, leave me I will have your things here by the morning and I will

send a letter to Father telling him you care to spend more time with me or something like that. Just make sure you know what you will do tomorrow when you pay the boy a visit."

"Yes, everything will be taken care of." Niallan walked out of the study and off in search of a room right for him, knowing Jareth if he could have his way, he would have Niallan in a dungeon.

* * *

The next day

When Niallan woke up that morning, he found a nice breakfast waiting on him. He ate peacefully and was becoming very anxious about the events of the day. He looked over at the clock and saw it was almost eight.

"Hmm…too early still, the dear boy's day has barely started." Niallan looked down at his tray and saw a small note; he picked it up.

_Niallan, _

_Join me in the study as soon as you're ready. _

_ -Jareth _

Niallan rolled his eyes. "Impatient as always." Niallan got up and quickly dressed and took his time going to Jareth's study. After almost an hour of purposely wrong turns, and

extremely slow walking Niallan was at Jareth's study. Niallan entered without knocking and he received a dagger filled glare from Jareth.

"What took you so long?" Jareth stood up from his desk and marched over to Niallan.

"What can I say; I don't like to rush things. I enjoy taking my time." Niallan smiled.

"You taking you sweet time is throwing a wrench into my plans!"

Niallan sighed. "How is that? It doesn't look like you planning on taking Sarah anytime soon. The task with the boy will be done; you've no need to worry about it. Anyway it's

not like the boy will be giving it to her any time soon, from what you've told me you still have more of your tricks to play on her."

"Still I'd rather it be done sooner than later." Jareth said.

"It shall be done, I guarantee it. What time is it anyway?"

"Something around nine, how should I know!" Jareth said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well I guess it's a good a time as any to pay the boy a visit."

"Finally!" Jareth threw his hands up in the air, and then a walked over to the fireplace.

In a blink of a eye Niallan was gone.

* * *

When Niallan reappeared he seemed to be in a hallway of some sorts. The walls were painted a slightly off white color, and royal blue lockers lined one side of the wall. The floor was close to the same color as the walls and the entire place had a very cold feeling. Niallan looked around and noticed the brightly colored banners and crate paper hanging on the walls, they had many different numbers and names on them saying Go Raiders. The entire palace confused him. He saw a boy walking down the hall and Niallan recognized him immediately.

Niallan began to walk towards the boy. "Jason," he called out. "Jason Albright." Jason stopped and looked at Niallan.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Jason scanned Niallan up and down.

"No, my dear boy but I know you." Niallan smiled.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Look dude if your one of them freaks from the Drama department you can forget it. I'm not gonna be in ya'lls stupid play, I hate acting and I hate you freaks."

"Drama department, why would you think that?" Niallan didn't like this place a bit.

"Well look at you, you dress like those weirdo's in the plays. I mean come on you'd have to be crazy to go out in public like that" Jason laughed.

Niallan glared at him. "I'm not one of those freaks, as you so kindly put it. I'm here to give you your, how should I say this, your instructions."

"My what, ok whatever I'm leaving!" Before Jason could even take a step Niallan waved a hand in front of Jason's face.

"No, I don't think you are. Now be a good boy, you know your instructions make sure and follow them. Ha, well not exactly like you have a choice." Niallan smirked and Jason looked utterly dumbstruck. "Oh, and one more thing." Niallan pulled out a cherry wood box with some very ornate carvings on it; he handed it to Jason. "Make sure and wrap it nice and pretty now, you know, when to give it to her. Do you understand?" Jason nodded. "Good, now I must be off." Then he disappeared. Jason carried out the rest of the

day as if nothing had happened, seeing as he couldn't remember the little visit.

When Niallan reappeared it wasn't in the goblin kingdom, but a place very similar to the one he just left, except this was outside. Niallan looked around and saw the red and blue metal picnic tables and the many young folks walking about eating and talking with each other. He spotted a particular table and made his way over to it, he smiled.

* * *

**Hey Ok so there's chapter 12 I hope you like it!!! **

**I have a new editor her name is LDeetz she's a major life saver!!!**

**Ha that's odd I don't have much to say this time go figure lol! Oh, I am still accepting Ideas for Halloween costumes for the dance and trick or treating. You will still get a preview if you submit an idea. **

**So please review you know I love them! I'll get the next chapter out soon as I can I promise but I got ACTs and fundraisers for the prom I gotta start doing and I ain't to happy bout it. Oh next chapter is a Sarah chapter just to let yall know, and I know theres wasn't much Jareth in this chapter sorry but that's the way the cotton grows. **


	13. Playing DressUp

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I only own Jason, Niallan, and Hallye. Ha that still sounds funny lol. Ok yes I know I'm weird sorry I can't help it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Playing Dress-Up **

When Sarah woke up, she greeted the day with a groggy groan as she got out of the bed. She slowly rubbed her eyes, mentally noting to take off her make up before going to bed. Sarah walked over to her vanity and sat at the cushioned seat and looked into the mirror. She blinked a few times as her vision cleared from the sleep still in her eyes. She saw herself with wild morning hair and a very unhappy look on her face.

"Goodness I'd love to go back to bed." She said to herself as she placed her head in her hands. When she looked back up at the mirror she could swear she saw something standing behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that nothing was there but her book shelf. She shook her head and labeled the something she saw as either her imagination or being half asleep. It could be a combination of both. Whatever it was, it was now nothing in her mind. Sarah quickly left her room and retreated to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. After the shower she went through her morning routine of hair and make up. She dressed today in a pair of faded blue jeans, a fairly low cut royal blue shirt that gathered at a diamond shaped area right below the valley of her breast, and her black flip flops.

She ran downstairs, had her quick bit of breakfast and ran to catch the bus. The ride was the same as it was everyday boring and uneventful but unknown to Sarah, school would be an entirely different story. Sarah and Hallye met at their lockers for their usual morning chat.

"Hey, Darlin, what's up?" Hallye said with her normal cheery smile.

"Just normal and boring, what about you?" Sarah said.

"Not a ded gum thing! Oh, I think I know what my costumes will be for the dance!"

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Sarah said.

"Well to tell the truth I know what you're going to wear to, or at least I have a good idea." Hallye's grin became bigger.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Ok, spill!" She demanded.

"Love to but can't hun. You're just gonna have to come costume shopping with me after school to find out."

"Sure I will but what shop?" Sarah smiled.

"Oh, the one on the square, their having a real big sale today and you know they got real cute stuff."

Sarah pulled out the books for the first period and turned back to Hallye. "Ok, so we'll leave after school and head over there?" She asked.

"You bet, now I better hurry or I'll be late. Ah, I swear school will be the ever lovin' death of me!" She hugged Sarah and walked away.

The first half of the day past quickly and Sarah was relieved that nothing out of the ordinary happened. With all the weird things that have been going on the past few days Sarah expected for a goblin or something similar to jump out in one of her classes. True, she was beginning to become a bit paranoid, praying that no more disappearing books show up. She tried to not think about anything that had to do with the labyrinth, hopping that distancing herself from it would make the unusual things stop.

The lunch bell rang and woke Sarah with a start. She rubbed her forehead that was previously using the desk as an uncomfortable pillow; she grabbed her books and left the classroom. She made her way down the hallway and to the picnic tables and greeted a few of her friends. Sitting out in the warm sunlight with a gentle cool breeze was a nice change from the cold classroom, where the teachers don't know how to turn off the a/c. Sarah was eating her lunch and taking part in the newest gossip and drama that high school is so famous for when someone grabbed her from behind, she shirked and spun around.

"OH MY GOD, Hallye, you almost gave me a dang heart attack!" Sarah yelled.

Hallye sat down beside Sarah still laughing. "Ha, chill already, what's got you so jumpy anyways hun?"

"Jumpy, me? No, I'm not jumpy you just scared me that's all." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah right, you know only people that have something to hide are jumpy like you are." Hallye raised her eyebrow.

"Look, you come from behind, grab me, and scare the livin' daylights out of me that's not jumpy that's normal reaction!" She said.

"Ok, ok! No need to spaz out on me or nothing, goodness!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class or something Hallye?"

"Yeah, but they think I'm in the bathroom. What they don't know can't her them right?"

"You get in trouble you wont get any sympathy from me."

"It's not like were doing anything in the class any way so I'm fine."

Hallye decided to stay a bit longer and join in on the drama they were discussing before she scared Sarah.

"Ah are you serious? I can't believe she got caught doing that!!!" Sarah said with excitement.

"Yep, and it's true and he's in big trouble cause of it." Megan said.

"Hey that's old news, did you hear what happened at the zoo trip? Someone told me that she was flirting with the new guy constantly when she knows good and well she has a boyfriend." Sarah said.

"Not anymore, someone called him and now their over and done with." Emily said.

"Good thing, too. Why would anyone wanna date her is beyond me. Y'all know she flirts with anything two legs, a heartbeat, and a well you know." Sarah said.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!!!!" Hallye squealed. "Hott guy alert at two o'clock!" Everyone at the table turned their heads over to where Hallye was pointing.

"AH! He's the finest piece of man I've seen for awhile in these parts." Hillary said.

"He looks so familiar." Sarah said.

"What? Do you KNOW HIM???" Hallye said.

"Huh, oh I don't think so but he looks like someone I've seen before or at least someone similar to him." Sarah said.

"He can't be from around here." Megan said.

"Yep, must be lost, that's the only reason he would end up here." Hallye said.

"Uh, look at how he's dressed! That's kinda weird." Hillary said.

"Who gives a care bout that. He's gorgeous!" Hallye said.

"Ah, he's walking over here!" Natalie said.

"What!!! Oh, my gosh he is, quick act normal!" Sarah said.

"There is no such thing as normal when it comes to us Sarah." Hallye said.

"Well at least don't act clinically insane or anything!" Sarah said.

The man that was approaching them had slightly tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair that was in a fairly tame fashion. He was clad in a pair of black tights that were some what loose, mid calf black leathers boots, and a hunter green poet shirt that was slightly open at the top reviling his chest.

Niallan stopped in front of the table and took a deep bow. "Good day fair maidens." He said with a smile.

The girls at the table seemed to instantly forgotten how to speak. After a few moments of awkward silence Sarah finally managed to choke out a pathetic excuse for a "Hey."

Niallan picked up Sarah's hand and placed a kiss on it. "It is such a pleasure to meet you Miss…"

"Uh...uh oh it's Sarah." She quickly said then turned a light red in the cheeks.

"Ah and who would the rest of your companions be Miss. Sarah?" Niallan asked

"Oh, this is Hallye, Megan, Hillary, Natalie, and Emily." Sarah said.

"It's a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies." He smiled again.

"So what brings you to here?"

"Oh, just running a few errands for my older brother. It seems he wasn't able to get away from work today so I gladly told him I would do them."

"Well, that was real nice of you." Megan said.

"Yes, he was extremely impatient for me to leave. They were somewhat urgent, at least in his mind they were."

A few of the girls giggled which only made Niallan smile wider.

Niallan looked at Sarah and then to Hallye. "You two ladies look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I think I would remember if we had met before." Hallye said.

"Yeah, sorry but I don't think we've ever seen you before." Sarah said.

"And I was so positive that I had met you two. Well, anyway it was wonderful meeting you ladies, I hope to….see you again in the future." Once again he smiled then he placed a kiss on Sarah's hand and then Hallye's.

As Niallan walked away the girls gained back the ability to think straight. "Oh, my GOSH!!! He was so freakin CUTE!!!!" One girl squealed.

"And he had such manners; you don't see that in these Neanderthals we have here."

"He was soooo hott!!!" Hallye said.

"Yes, yes we've already established that much." Sarah said.

"Do y'all think he'll come back?" Hallye asked.

"Oh no, Hallye, he's like way to old for you. You can just go ahead and pop that bubble."

After lunch the day passed quickly enough. Still nothing unusual happened and for that Sarah was thankful. When the final bell rang Sarah and Hallye grabbed their stuff and made their way to her car.

"Does Toby need a costume?" Hallye asked.

"Toby? Oh he's known since last Halloween what he was gonna be for this year. Sometime I think he loves this holiday more than I do." Sarah laughed.

The costume shop was located only a few blocks from the school so the ride was a very short one. They parked the car and walked into the store.

"I love this store!" Sarah said as soon as they were through the doorway.

"Yeah it's so great, and the sales are the best."

Sarah started going through the first rack she could get to. She pulled out a few costumes, examined them, and put them back in their rightful place. She saw a few more, pulled them off the rack and went to try them on.

She put on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. The top was very similar to a bikini halter top and the material was a deep red color, it had golden embroidering on it. The skirt sat on her hip bones to revel her thin toned stomach, and the top of the skirt was decorated in small golden metal disks that jingled whenever she moved. Sarah decided she didn't want to be a belly dancer and kept looking.

The next costume was a one piece dress that came to her feet. The dress hung to her curves with a square cut neck, the sleeves were made with a sheer flowing material. Sarah turned in the mirror to the see the back. The wings were small, white and covered with feathers, the halo was also covered with feathers and a glittery sliver material. Again she decided to keep looking.

She walked out of the dressing room and placed the belly dancer and angel costume back on the rack. She moved to another rack and began to go through its contents. She pulled one costume off the rack and looked at it.

"Yeah, I really want to wear a pirate costume that makes me look like a skank." She said sarcastically then placed the outfit back on the rack.

Sarah walked over to a wall where some of the fancier dresses were. Sarah pulled out one that looked like Glenda the Good Witch, but quickly placed it back. The next one she pulled off the wall was a very elaborate witch costume that was made to show cleavage. She continued to go through the rack and gasped at one in particular.

"No!" she said. "This can't be here." It was the dress from the ballroom! The mother of pearl coloring with pink tints, the full sleeves that hang slightly off the shoulder. It was in every detail the same dress right down to the delicate jewels and gold's that decorated the front of the gown.

Sarah suddenly got the eeriest feeling that she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder and saw noone, when she looked back she noticed a mirror beside one of the racks. Sarah took a step towards it and saw her self holding the dress but she saw something else, an image of a man quickly fading but she knew who it was. "Damn you." She said in something just above a whisper. A feeling of anger and fear came over her. She shoved the dress back into its slot then picked up a few random dresses and stormed off to the dressing rooms.

She tried on the few dresses she had grabbed and found that two of them were exactly what she wanted. Sarah and Hallye paid for the costumes and left the store. On the way to Sarah's house they made idle chitchat about their finds and their readiness for the dance. When they finally got to Sarah's house they said their quick goodbye and Sarah went inside.

"SARAH!" she heard a certain Toby yell.

"Hey, Toby what's up?"

"What took you so long getting home?" He pouted.

"Well, lets see? Would you have rather me come home and not get a costume for trick or treating?" She smiled.

"You got one. Oh, oh, oh, let me see! I have to make sure you got a cool costume."

Sarah laughed and pulled out the costume which he very much approved of. After that she went upstairs put away her costumes and did her home work. The rest of the day past quickly and Sarah tried to stay busy with chores and playing with Toby but her mind kept going back to the dress in the store. Soon it was getting late and Sarah changed into her pjs and headed to bed where she quickly fell asleep.

A few hours past and Sarah woke up to the sound of crying and a hand pulling on her covers. She looked over and turned on her bedside light, only to find Toby standing beside her bed with red tear stained cheeks, a stuffy nose, and Lancelot in one hand.

"Toby, what's the matter?" She asked her baby brother.

"I…I had a bad dream." He said in between sniffs.

Sarah sat up and pulled Toby into the bed with her. "You wanna tell me what it was about, Tob?" she said as she put her arms around him.

"It was about some little monsters that came and took you away Sarah, and they gave you to some mean blonde man. Sarah it was so scary. The man locked you up in his castle that was filled with those things and said that he would never give you back." Toby began to cry again and buried his face in Sarah's shirt.

Sarah rubbed his back. "It's ok, Toby, it was just a dream." She cooed to him. "I'm not going anywhere; that mans not going to take me away." She promised him.

"I love you Sarah please don't let them take you." He cried, tightening his grip on her.

"Toby, I won't let them I promise, ok?" she lifted up his chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now how bout we get some sleep, you can stay in my bed to night." She smiled.

"Ok." He said as he sniffed. Sarah tucked Toby in and then turned off the light. They both fell quickly asleep and her last thoughts being on the goblins in Toby's dream and that damn dress.

* * *

**Chapter 13 authors notes. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN this is my treat for all my readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I know I posted it late on Halloween but I had to pass out candy and stuff. You know In the wizard of Oz the wicked witch of the east had red and black tights, the wicked witch of the west had green and black tights. So I was the wich of the south with black and orange and I wasnt wicked and i didnt have green skin, Ick!!! **

**Ok well there's chapter 13 for y'all hope ya like it. I'm sorry to say that the Halloween chapter won't be posted until till after Halloween, I hope no one gets mad but it couldn't be helped. Any way I know ill still be in the Halloween spirit until way after Thanksgiving. **

**Remember the next few chapters are leading up to the grand Sarah and Jareth interaction I'm so exited!!!! **

**I'm so sad that my pink streaks are gone, gone, gone Sniff, sniff I had to dye my hair back normal for the beauty review oh how sad. **

**So this is like one of the last chance you'll get to submit an idea for costumes for the dance and the trick or treating chapter. So ideas anyone? **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter I hope y'all review again you know I love them. Maskedpainter you're always a great help thanks to you too!!!! **

**Ok I'm already working on the next chapter it will be everyone's favorite Goblin King Chapter and his little brother. Remember if you review please leave your email I like to reply back to the reviews. **

**Also if anyone has any questions about the story or any input they would like to tell me please feel free to email me or private message me. I always love to talk to my readers and hear what they think of the story. **

**Remember To review Hope yall had a happy Halloween!!!!!! **

**Hallye**


	14. Preparing

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters. I only own Niallan, Hallye, Vortigern, and Cinnia. If ya don't know who the last 2 are this is their début chapter. **

**Chapter 14 Preparing **

Jareth paced his study, Niallan was gone and he was absolutely furious. Niallan had some how blocked his view of the boy so there was no way to tell if he actually had done what he was supposed to do. Jareth tried to calm down but nothing helped; he just wanted Niallan to be back so it would be over and done with. Oh how he wished he didn't have these damn restrictions sometimes, being the Goblin King wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Jareth decided to take a walk around the castle to maybe try and clear his head.

He left his study and walked down a few of the twisted corridors and saw the filth and trash of the goblins. Even if he hated to admit it maybe Niallan was right, maybe he should clean up some. How long had it been since the place got cleaned anyway, he shuddered to think about that. Bottom line, the place was a wreck and if Sarah was soon to be living here it did need to look better. Jareth called the more intelligent of his maids and ordered the small creatures to clean the entire place top to bottom and if it wasn't done by sunset they would all be taking a nice long bath in the bog. The end of that sentence hadn't even come out of his mouth when they all ran to get the job done. They knew that the bog was never an empty threat and none of them wanted to be within 5 miles of the thing. Jareth smiled at seeing the maids so _willing_ to do their job.

He continued down the many twist and turns of his home over to where his bedroom was. His room was the only one on the hall and his door had many spells keeping unwanted people out, like one particular little brother. He waved his hand over the air in front of the wall beside his room and another door appeared. A door much like that of his own only with softer features but made of the same dark wood. The door knob was silver and decorated with elegant vines and roses on it. Jareth open his hand and a small delicate key lay in his palm that resembled the door knob with its beautiful design. He took the key and unlocked the door to reveal the beauty that lay on the other side. Jareth was most pleased with himself on his accomplishment of the room; it was perfect for any Princess or a Queen for that matter. He walked into the room, over to the chifforobe. Opening the doors and seeing it bare, he waved his hands over it. Instantly the chifforobe became filled with gowns for every occasion imaginable, nightgowns galore, and enough shoes to put any other woman's closet to shame. He walked over to the vanity and again with a wave of his hand it was filled with perfumes, makeup, and other trinkets a girl needs. He looked around the room and saw two other doors besides the one that opened into the hallway. The one near the vanity led to an extremely luxurious bathroom. The other, of course led to his room. He checked to make sure the conjoining door was unlocked and then exited the room locking the door behind him.

By the time he made it back to his study the maids had already cleaned it and Niallan was awaiting him.

"What took you so long? I thought you had forgotten the way to your own study." He chuckled.

"I was taking care of a few things for Sarah's arrival. The question is what took you so long to get back? It doesn't take that long to give the boy the gift and tell him what to do." Jareth said as he took a seat at his desk.

"So you took my advice on cleaning up this goblin sty?" Niallan smiled. "You do know I have some good ideas every now and then, and as for the boy it has all been taken care of. Truthfully, I don't see why Sarah's with him anyway. She apparently has a great love of theater, make believe, and fairytales. He, on the other hand hates the theater, and a rock has more imagination than he does. He even had the nerve to call me a "what was it"? Oh, yes a freak from the drama club. I mean how dare him; I think I'm beginning to hate the boy almost as much as you."

"Well at least you can see why I hate the boy." Jareth said.

"I thought you only hated him because he's Sarah's boyfriend."

"I hate him for a lot more than just that. I hate him for touching her, for being near her. I want to gouge his eyes out every time he looks at her!" Jareth roared.

"Calm down already. Soon he will be out of your hair and Sarah's life for good." Niallan said trying to sooth his brother's temper.

Jareth and Niallan began to discuss the next course of action for Sarah. Jareth told Niallan of what he was planning on doing to Sarah today.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her reaction when she finds the dress, it will be priceless!" Jareth laughed.

"But how do you know she will find it?"

"Simple, the dress has an attraction spell on it. She might not want the dress but the spell will bring her to it. I doubt that she will get it but if she did it would be all the sweeter." He smiled evilly.

Niallan chuckled. "You now she won't, after the ball she would rather burn the thing than see it again."

"True, very true all I want her to do is just see it anyway, nothing more, noth--" Without warning the doors of the study were thrown open.

Jareth stood up in a rage and sent his chair flying across the room. "And just what do you think you're doing by disturbing me with out permission while I am in a very important meeting?" He said in a voice that made the room shake.

"Why I never!" A woman with platinum blonde curly hair said. "Vortigern, did you know we had to have permission to visit our eldest son? Dare I say I think you're trying to break your own mother's heart, Jareth?"

Niallan immediately stood up seeing who the visitors were. "Mother, I didn't know you were coming!" He said quickly.

"And you Niallan! You moved out on such a spur of the moment like that. What was I to think? You didn't even come and tell me good-bye. Apparently both of my sons want me in an early grave!" She said as she held her hands over her heart for a dramatic effect.

"Jareth, Niallan, we taught you to treat others better than screaming at them when they walk in the door and nearly giving your mother a heart attack." Vortigern scolded. "You'd think we were one of your goblins or elves the way you hoop and holler."

"Father forgive me, I didn't expect you to be gracing me with your presents." He said sarcastically. "And mother you good and well know that we don't want you anywhere near the grave and your far too young for that anyway." Jareth walked over to his mother and led her over to one of the over stuffed couches. "Please relax." He said with a smile.

"My dear son, you know flattery will get you no where when it comes to me." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, but it never hurts to try." Jareth said.

"So Mother, Father, what brings you to the Goblin Kingdom?" Niallan asked.

Cinnia sighed. "Do you boys ever listen? I've already told you I wanted to visit my children, seeing as my eldest is being his usual holier than thou self and won't even drop a letter. Then my dear Niallan ups and moves out and all I gets is a letter saying, 'Send my things to the Castle beyond the Goblin City'."

"My love, our boys are grown men, you must remember they do have lives of their own." Vortigern said as he rubbed his thumb over his wife's small hand.

"Oh, yes and that means their just supposed to forget about their dear old mother! I see how it is!" Tears began to glisten in her eyes. "Also you two must also be planning on letting me die with no grandchildren! Is that to much for a mother to ask, for her sons to spend a little time with their own mother, and produce a few grandchildren? I don't think so!" A few small tear began to run down her fair cheeks. She picked up her handkerchief and dabbed at her clear blue eyes.

Jareth and Niallan were at her side. "Mother, I'm far too busy to find a Fae bride right now, this kingdom is a handful in itself. None of these self absorbed, stuck up women have any appeal to me anyway." Jareth said.

"And mother I'm just in no hurry to settle down any time soon." Niallan said.

"If you're trying to comfort your poor old mother then you're doing a terrible job at it." She said.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Mother, you are by no means old. By mortal standards you look younger than I do."

"And by mortal standards how old do you say you look?" she asked.

"Oh, Jareth looks round in the thirties or forties, you easily are early twenties." Niallan smiled and kissed his mothers hand.

"Forties? Are you calling me old?" Jareth stood up.

"No all I'm saying is some of us age faster than others." Niallan said.

"Why you!" he hollered.

"STOP!" Cinnia yelled. "Please for once can you two just be civil?"

"Mother, you're asking of the impossible." Jareth said still glaring at Niallan.

Once again tears began to fill up her eyes. "Oh, by gods where did I go wrong in raising you two?"

Vortigern sat beside his wife and inwardly chuckled. His wife sure did have a way with putting the guilt trip on their sons.

"Mother you did nothing wrong this is just how Jareth and I are. We live to torture each other, I guess you could say it's is how we show our love for each other. If we didn't do it you know there is something direly wrong."

"For once," Jareth cringed. "I do agree with him."

Niallan turned to their father. "So Father, how long do you and Mother intend on staying?"

"We're hardly in the door and you already want us to leave! Vortigern, do you see what I'm talking about?"

"No, no mother I was only wondering." Niallan said.

"Yes, Mother, Father, you are very much welcome to stay as long as you please." Jareth smiled. "Please excuse me while I tell the maids to prepare your room." With that Jareth left the study and quickly ducked into a near by door. A crystal appeared in his hand and he gazed into it.

He smiled. "My dear, it has been far too long since I've checked in on you." The image in the crystal was one of Sarah holding the ball gown looking in the mirror. "Oh, how I long to see you in something similar to that or maybe nothing at all." He saw the look on her face when she saw the image of him disappear from the mirror she was looking at, and he heard her whisper "Damn you." No one else had heard it but of course he did and it made his smile even wider. Jareth was disappointed that he only got to watch a small amount of her day but he would have to make a point tomorrow to go back and watch the entire day.

He made the crystal disappear and then ordered one of the maids to prepare a room for his parents. He left the empty corridor and retreated to his room. He lay on the bed and just enjoyed the peace and quite. He just didn't understand why parents had such bad timing and never gave a moments notice. Right when he's in the middle of planning his revenge his mother comes along and nags him about making her a grandmother. Why she wants to be a grandmother so bad anyway was beyond him. Jareth knew it would only be a short matter of time before Sarah was where she rightfully belonged and that would also solve another problem. Although he didn't know how his parents would take to Sarah's being a mortal. He didn't lie when he told his mother he was too busy to find a Fae bride because he was in the middle of getting Sarah. It was also true that no Fae woman appealed to him, it was a raven haired mortal that did. He couldn't wait for the time that she would be in his castle, under his rule, but he had to be patient. Jareth felt at peace just laying on his bed no one to disturb him, but peace would never last long for the Goblin king because soon someone began to knock on his door.

"AH who is it!" He demanded.

"JARETH is that anyway to speak to your mother!" Cinnia yelled through the door.

Jareth opened the door and smiled at his mother. "I'm sorry mother but it's usually a goblin coming to disturb me, it's just a habit."

"A very bad one. Now are you not going to spend some time with me? I haven't traveled all this way just to be left to my own vices."

"Of course not mother." Jareth said.

"Oh, Jareth do you mind telling me where this door leads." She pointed to the only other door in the hallway. "I can't remember it being here last time I visited."

"Oh, um well it's for a special guest I plan on having very soon. They will require a special room that I had to make." Jareth said. It wasn't a lie he did have to make a special room for Sarah but hell if he would tell his mother that.

"Ah would you mind me taking a look in it?" Before Jareth could even answer she already was turning the knob, only to find it locked.

"See it's a very special room that no one may enter until the guest arrives." He smiled.

"And how long will it be till they are here?" She raised an eyebrow knowing her son was up to no good.

"Well it should be just after All Hallows Eve. They seem to have a few things going on and won't be able to join me till after the holiday."

"Oh, well that's only ten days so you won't have to wait long." Cinnia smiled. "Now how about we see about dinner? I'm absolutely famished!"

"Yes, I'm sure Niallan and Father are too." Jareth led his mother to the dinning room.

* * *

Jareth and Niallan suffered the entire way through dinner. At every turn in the conversation Cinnia kept bringing up the subject of marriage and grandchildren. That woman never gives up! He had no clue how long his parents we going to stay, but he knew that they planned to introduce him and Niallan to a few High titled Fae women. When dinner was finally over Jareth and Niallan bid a goodnight to their parents and Jareth told them that they had a few more things to do then they would be off to bed themselves.

Jareth and Niallan went down one corridor while Cinnia and Vortigern went down another one in the opposite direction.

"Vortigern?"

"Yes, darling?" he looked at his wife.

"Did you happen to notice that Jareth placed us on the complete opposite side of the castle?"

"Yes, I did, he wants us very far away from his study I think." Vortigern said.

"No, not his study he has a new room on his corridor." She firmly stated.

"Oh, does he now?" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, he said it is for a guest that will be coming to stay after All Hallows Eve." Cinnia said.

"Did he happen to mention who the guest is?"

"He had the door locked and when I asked him where it leads he just said it was a very special guest."

"Our son is up to something, and it's not a good something either." Vortigern said.

"I know, I think he's having a woman come. By the way the door looked it was very feminine."

"Well no wonder he's keeping it a secret then." Vortigern smiled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cinnia placed her hands on her hips.

"Only the way you nag him about getting married I don't blame him for keeping it a secret."

"You know you want them to get married just a bad as I do!" She said.

"Still if he doesn't want to tell us then there is nothing we can do about the matter."

"That's what you think." She stopped in front of the door to their room.

"My dear, what are you planning?" he questioned.

"It's not what I am planning it's what I'm going to do." She smiled.

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"You'll see, I'll be back in just a bit darling. I'm going to take a walk." She kissed him on the cheek.

"If you say so, just don't let Jareth catch you." He said as she walked away.

* * *

On the opposite side of the castle in the study Jareth and Niallan were having a discussion.

"Have you checked on Sarah today?" Niallan asked.

"Yes, just a bit after mother and father arrived."

"Well what happened? Did she find the dress?"

"Yes she did, she damned me when she saw it. I'm very pleased with her reaction." Jareth smiled.

"I bet you are. So it seems things are falling into place." Niallan leaned back in the chair.

"Yes, she wants to go to the dance more than anything. Her dresses are ready and the gift is in place, right?" He asked Niallan.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! The boy has the damn thing already and he will give it to her. My hold on his mind is too strong for a mortal to break."

"Good, oh did I tell you mother found Sarah's room today?" He stood in front of the massive fireplace.

"Well she doesn't know it's Sarah's room, now does she?"

"Do you actually think I would tell mother something like that? If she knew we were doing! Well I don't even want to think about that." Jareth yelled.

Unbeknownst to them someone was standing just out side the door during the entire conversation.

"Don't yell! What if they hear you?" Niallan said.

"Why do you think I put them on the other side of the castle? I don't want them anywhere near this room or Sarah's." Jareth said.

"Well have you checked on her again tonight?" Niallan asked.

"No, but by this time she's most likely asleep." A crystal appeared in his hand with an image of Sarah in her bed waking up with something beside her bed.

"Seems you wrong she's getting up."

"Oh, shut up Niallan! What's that beside her?"

They watched as Sarah found Toby standing beside her bed crying.

"So that's her little brother?" Niallan said.

"Yes, that's little Jarethkin, the one she wished away." Jareth said with a sad voice.

"Jarethkin?" He said looking to Jareth with eyebrows raised in question.

"He has my eyes! If she lost I planned on adopting the dear boy and him being the Goblin Prince. I think he looks just like me and I wasn't going to let him be called Toby, there's nothing kingly about it!"

Niallan shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Only you."

"Only me what?" Jareth glared at Niallan.

"Only you would think that. Sometimes I believe you've gone insane from living with all these goblins."

"Sorry, but insane just comes with the job description." He smirked.

"Jareth?"

"What! You know I'm trying to watch Sarah here!"

"What did you do to the boy?" Niallan asked.

"I didn't do anything to the boy, why would I?" Jareth said.

"He seems to be a bit mature for a three year old. So you had to do something."

"Ah the magic of the labyrinth did that. It's also why he does have my eyes; the boy and I are connected. I think he grows more and more like me every day." Jareth said with a smile and Niallan rolled his eyes.

They turned their attention back to the crystal.

"Did you send him the nightmare Jareth?" Niallan asked.

"That is something I didn't do. He had the dream on his own accord."

"Are you sure that's not another trick for Sarah?"

"I would never send a nightmare to the boy, especially one that would tell him what I'm going to do with Sarah! What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Niallan said.

"I wouldn't do that to him, maybe to Sarah, but not him and that's the end of this discussion!" The crystal disappeared "I shall see you in the morning brother." He said as he opened the door and left. He swore he heard something just out side the study but nothing was there.

Niallan soon left and headed to his own room for the night.

* * *

**Authors note: Hugs the computer OH my goodness finally I get to post!!!! I'm sorry it took me so long my dear readers but I was well sorta grounded from the computer and my **_**wonderful**_** mother dearest CHANGED THE EVER LOVIN PASSWORD I mean is she trying to KILL ME!!!!!! Ah I wasn't able to write any and do yall know how fast I've gone through books lately!?! tear in eye I missed my computer. Ok sorry bout the rant. **

**So what do you think of the parents?**

**Ok well I really hope yall like chapter 14 haha remember that were getting close to the grand Jareth and Sarah chapter I'm so excited!!!!! Again I'm sorry It took me so long to update I'm already working on the next chapters, 15 will be posted soon I promise. **

**So please review please, please, please review tell me what ya think. Thanks to my wonderful editor LDeetz and to maskedpainter love ya girl and thanks to ya'll that reviewed last chapter I will post soon. **

**Oh and before I forget I added a character page to my homepage so if ya'll all go to my profile click the homepage then look for a list of pages on the site and click the one that's called The Key I've got all sorts of little Icons and pics on there too enjoy and feel free to leave a comment on the page**

**Yes and if yall are wondering why Jareth called Toby Jarethkin it's because that's what he called him in the book and I thinks it' funny lol.**

**Remember to review please**

**Love ya **

**Hallye **


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Ok again I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I only own Niallan, Hallye, Vortigern, and Cinnia those for are mine and all mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Calm Before the Storm **

The next morning when Sarah woke up it seemed that Toby was very clingy, as if he thought she would just disappear in a puff of smoke. She didn't blame him though; if she had a dream like that she would do the same thing. She practically had to push him out of her room so she could shower and change; there was a line drawn to his clinginess.

Tonight she had a date with Jason and it would give her a chance to talk to him about the dance. She hadn't been able to tell him since she hadn't seen him in almost a week. Sarah was excited about the date too; Jason had told her that he had a surprise that she would really like. She couldn't imagine what it could be, last time he had a surprise she got Guinevere.

Sarah sat down at her vanity and began to brush her long raven hair with pink streaks.

"Maybe I should call….No I don't need to call them I can handle this on my own." She said to her reflection. "It's not like I'm going to summon him or anything so I'm perfectly fine. He can just keep playing his little games if he wants cause I'm not going to be part of them!"

She slammed her hair brush on the vanity and placed her head in her hands. "But how long can I take this? How long before his games get to me?" she said to herself as tear began to glisten in her eyes.

Sarah quickly wiped away her tears when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said and her father entered the room.

"Honey, I think we need to talk." He said as he sat down on her bed and motioned for her to join him.

Sarah got up and sat on the bed beside her father. "Ok, what's up Daddy?"

"Well Sarah you're growing up so fast, you're becoming a woman now." He said.

'_Oh no.'_ she thought. _'He's not seriously going to talk about this is he?' _"Yeah, what about it?" She said to him.

"I just think it's time we had The Talk." He said quietly.

"Daddy, I already know about "The Talk". Karen and I already had it."

"You did? What did she tell you?"

Sarah told her father everything she knew and I mean everything.

By the time she finished Robert's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Anything she left out that you would like to add Daddy?"

Robert shook his head. "Nope, sounds like she covered everything." He got up kissed Sarah's forehead and left the room. He leaned against the door after he closed it. "Good Lord, they know more than me, I'm going to have to ask Karen a few things."

After her dad left the room Sarah giggled at her father being so shocked over what she told him. "I can't believe he actually wanted to have the talk!" She laughed then lay back on her bed.

Sarah began to nod off when Toby came into her room. "Don't worry Toby I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Sarah, please don't go out with Jason tonight. Don't even let him come over." Toby pleaded to his sister.

"Why not Toby I thought you liked Jason?" she said as Toby sat on her bed.

"I just…..have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Just please stay home." He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Toby, does this have anything to do with last nights dream?"

"It was a nightmare and it sorta does. Please Sarah please just don't go; call him and tell him you can't." He began to sound desperate.

"Tobe, I wish I could but I can't, look what time it is. He will be here in a few hours, I can't cancel this close to the date, it's just not right." She gave him a hug. "I promise everything will be fine. If Jason tries anything you can beat him up for me ok?" she smiled.

Toby crossed his arms in frustration. "That's not what I'm worried about." He whispered and of course Sarah didn't hear.

Sarah looked at Toby and smiled. "Oh come on Tobe what's the matter? You know Halloween is just around the corner and if you're gonna be a crab apple then you might just have to find someone else to take you trick or treating."

"Hey I'm not being a crab apple!"

"Oh you're not? Well then maybe you're a Mr. Scrooge." She giggled.

"I am not!" he protested.

"Nope I'm pretty sure you are." Sarah got up and started to walk towards her bedroom door.

"No, I'm not and where are you going?" Sarah quickly darted out the door with Toby at her heals.

Sarah ran down the hall, through the kitchen, the dinning room, and finally into the living room with Toby still behind her. Toby chucked a couple of pillows at her head but Sarah did a quick duck and roll evading Toby's ammo. They dodged around the furniture and ended up chasing each other round and round the couch and love seat. Sarah stopped taking a minute to breathe which gave Toby the perfect opportunity to leach on to her causing her to collapse on the carpeted floor.

"OK, ok, Toby you can get off me now." Sarah yelled.

Toby wrinkled his brow. "Not until you take it back!"

"Back? Take what back?" She asked innocently.

"You know, calling me a crab apple and a Mr. Scrooge!"

"Fine you're not a crab apple…." She paused and Toby glared at her. "Or a Mr. Scrooge, Now will you please get off of me? I have a date to get ready for!" Toby got off of her and she pulled herself of the floor. "Now if you will please excuse me, my dear baby brother, Jason will be here soon and I look like I just came out of the loser end of a small war." She said as she walked towards her room.

Toby grumbled something about not liking Jason anymore and wishing he wouldn't come when Sarah walked away.

* * *

Back in Sarah's room:

Sarah looked at her clock and began to scramble to get ready. She rushed to straighten all the kinks out of her hair; refreshed her make up; and sprayed on some perfume. She was about to walk down stairs when it hit her. Sarah looked down at her clothing saw she was still wearing her old jeans and a tee shirt that was way to big for her. She decided to change and quick. She threw on her low cut purple top with the silver sequins, a pair of nice jeans, and her sliver sequined slip on shoes. She grabbed her purse and was down the stairs just in time to hear her dad yell that Jason was there.

When Sarah reached the bottom of the staircase Jason greeted her with a smile. He walked over to her grabbed her around her waist, spun her around, and finished with a sweet kiss.

Sarah looked at him with a slightly puzzled look. "What's gotten into you Jason?"

"Absolutely nothing Love, just felt like a change tonight." His smile widened.

She looked at his clothing and noticed it wasn't his usual attire. Usually he wore hole filled jeans, rocker shirts, chains hanging from his pants and with his normal messy hair and eyeliner. Tonight, however, his hair what neat like he actually did something to it. His clothing consisted of kaki slacks and a long sleeved, button up, collared light blue shirt. He wasn't even wearing eyeliner, and Sarah was shocked. Wait did he call her _Love_? That was something he never did; she knew something wasn't right.

"Um, ok, if you say so." She said hesitantly and gave him a wary smile.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked.

Sarah's train of thought changed from his attire to her surprise in an instant. "Huh? Oh yeah!"

Toby peeked around the corner and cringed at the sight of Jason. Toby just wanted to yell at Jason to get out and stay away from his sister but he knew it wouldn't work. Who would listen to him anyway?

Jason pulled a long rectangular shaped, red velvet box out from his pocket and handed it to Sarah. She accepted the box and opened it with a gasp. It was a beautiful black leather, braided choker; in the middle a delicate red crystal heart hung. Jason took the choker out of its box and motioned for Sarah to turn around. She did and moved her long raven hair out of the way so that he could fasten the clasp. When he did so she turned back around, placed a hand over the crystal heart that lay at the base on her neck, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Little did Sarah notice that the clasp on the choker had disappeared entirely.

"Thank you Jason it's beautiful." She said with a smile.

Sarah said her goodbyes to her father, stepmother, and to Toby who was in a fairly rotten mood.

Jason and Sarah left the house and headed to a nearby Mexican restaurant, it was one of Sarah's favorite places. They settled into a cozy booth in the back room and ordered their food. Sarah stuck with her usual of cheesy shrimp and rice while Jason went with the plate of tamales and they shared an order of cheese dip and chips.

They enjoyed a light conversation and told of the things that went on the previous week. Jason told of his test that week and the other normal things but when he got to yesterday's event he started acting strange like he was struggling to remember what happened. All Sarah got from Jason was that he met some guy in the hallway at school and the rest seemed to be a blur. Alarm bells began to ring in her head but she quickly shut them off, deciding it was nothing.

By the time they got their food Sarah had changed the subject to Halloween and the dance.

"So are you gonna come?" she asked him.

"What and let some other guy take you? Of course I'm coming; I've already got a costume in mind."

"Oh, what is it?"

"That, my dear, is a secret." He said with a slight smirk.

There it was again. He never called her "My Dear" and the smirk was down right creepy and reminded her of someone.

"Would you care to tell me your costume Sarah?" Jason asked.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Well if you're keeping yours a secret then so am I." she stated.

"Fine, just please don't come dressed like a hooker or something."

"Well I might just come as single and available."

"And just lie to the world like that and break your poor boyfriend's heart? Now you wouldn't do that, I know you wouldn't."

"Just try me." She gave him a challenging glare.

The conversation well quickly ran dry and Jason began to act weird again; being extremely polite but somewhat distant. Sarah was glad when they finished eating but thought she would die when he had the brilliant idea to order the deep fried ice cream for desert.

Jason ate most of the dessert. They had a civil conversation about why it was called deep fried ice cream when clearly if you did deep fry it, it would melt; and how they would just roll the ball of ice cream in corn flakes then cover it with whip cream.

Jason paid, left a nice sized tip, and then they left. In the car Jason began to talk about which movie to go see but Sarah politely lied and told him she didn't feel well. When he asked her what was wrong, she told him it must have been the shrimp.

To Sarah's relief the drive to the house was a quick one and Jason was planning on walking her to the door when she curtly told him she could handle it by herself. Sarah gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car.

* * *

She watched Jason leave through the living room window then headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Sarah changed and walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and retreated back into the safety of her room and cozy bed. What she found when she reached her bed caused her to think twice about ever sleeping in it again.

A simple but beautiful red rose laid on the middle of her pillow, with a few rose petals sprinkled over her bed and on the floor. Sarah cautiously walked over and picked up the flower; she noticed a small piece of paper lying under it. She gathered it up with her other hand and unfolded the small paper. It was blank except for the _J_ in the middle of it. Anger and fear began to fill her and her grip tightened on the stem of the rose causing one of the thorns to prick her finger. Sarah dropped the dangerous blossom and looked at her hand for the damage. Alarm bells were once again blaring in her head as she gently picked up the rose once again, this time careful not to touch the thorns.

"What kinda game is he playing at?" she asked herself. "Why is he doing this?"

Her mind was filled with images from her trip to the labyrinth but only the ones that involved him. In her parent's bedroom, the tunnel, the damn ballroom, the Escher room, and when she said those final six words; these memories were playing in her head. Soon other, newer thoughts flooded her mind; ones of the owl in the mall, the book disappearing and reappearing, the music in the wind and it calling her name, the dress, the mirror, Toby's dream, and now this rose and the note. She couldn't take it anymore. As Sarah slid down on to the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. All the emotions she bottled up were now spilling out through her tears and sobs. She felt so helpless knowing that he was up to something and having no idea what he was planning. Sarah just needed it to stop; if it didn't she might just end up in the nut house, but maybe that's what he wanted. Then again, for her to go crazy might just be the revenge he had been wishing for all along.

Between the sobs Sarah heard a knock at the door, she told them to go away. Apparently, they didn't listen because she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Sarah wiped away the tears and faked a smile.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Sarah, why are you crying?" Toby asked sweetly.

"It's nothing Toby, I'm fine."

"Sarah, please don't lie to me."

"Toby, I can handle it, I don't want to worry you with my problems."

"Is he the reason you're crying?"

"No, Jason's not—"

Toby cut her off. "I'm not talking about Jason. I'm talking about the blonde man from my dream. Is he the one making you cry!" It wasn't a question.

She just gave in. "Yes, Toby he's why I'm crying."

Toby sat down beside Sarah. "Sarah, who is he?"

"No, Toby! Please just trust me when I say I can handle this."

Toby knew it was the end of the conversation because more tears began to spring up in her eyes and the last thing he wanted to do what make his sister cry. Toby would just have to trust Sarah and hope she was right about handling this, whatever this was.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Toby?"

"Here." He handed her Lancelot.

"No, Toby you need him. I'll be fine, ok?"

"I think you need it more than I do tonight. Just make sure you give him back."

She smiled a true smile and hugged Toby. "Thank you Toby, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You couldn't survive without me Sarah."

They shared one last hug and Toby left Sarah in the capable hands or should I say paws of Lancelot. After Toby closed the door Sarah climbed in bed with the teddy wrapped in her arms. With some sense of security of having the fuzzy, stuffed-animal she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: ok so there's chapter 15 remember were getting close to the grand Jareth and Sarah chapter. Oh so close I can hardly stand it. **

**Ok and just to explain about Jason if yall think his personality changes a lot it's because ****he is a punk poser and acts one way around Sarah to impress her and another at school. Ok hope that clears some stuff up. **

**So please review; it makes me want to post faster, lol. **

**Oh, one more thing. If any one has any questions about the story feel free to email, private message, or ask it in a review. Just make sure you leave your email address so I can answer you. Same goes for reviews cause I like to reply to yalls wonderful reviews. **

**Thanks again to my wonderful editor LDeetz and thanks to maskedpainter love ya girl and to all my readers who reviewed last chapter. **

**Love ya,**

**Hallye **


	16. Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters or anything like that. I only own Jason, Niallan, Hallye, Vortigern, and Cinnia. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 Watching**

King Vortigern woke the next morning to find his wife pacing around the chambers their son had provided them with. Vortigern sat up in the bed and shook his head.

"My dearest, you're making me dizzy with all of your pacing. What is the matter?"

Cinnia didn't answer; she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and her pacing to pay attention to anything else. Vortigern got up and walked over to his wife, turning her around to look at him.

"Cinnia, what is the matter with you? I haven't seen you this riled up since; well let's not talk about that." He said.

"Oh, Vortigern, remember how I told you I thought Jareth was up to something?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Well he is, and it's not good!"

"How about you sit down and calmly explain what mischief he's up to this time."

"It's worse than just plain mischief! He's trying to get revenge on that child that beat the Labyrinth a year ago!" She said somewhat frantic.

"You mean the girl called Sarah? You can't possibly believe that. True Jareth is very prideful and egotistical, but revenge on a mere woman child? I don't think he would go that far."

"Well believe it! He is, why last night Niallan and Jareth's conversation was about what else they planned on doing to her! I heard something about a dress, and it seems they have some mortal boy under their spell so he will give her something. I mean Niallan is actually in on it! Whatever they did to the poor boy, it was Niallan's doing! And that room I told you about, the one beside Jareth's, it's for the girl!"

"You mean he plans to bring her here, to the Underground?"

"Is that not what I just said!" she began to get flustered.

"Please darling calm down."

"I can't, I think he even plans to take the girl's little brother. It sounded like Jareth's very attached to him. He was planning on adopting the boy when he was wished away."

"Now that sounds very unlike him, to adopt a child that he's supposed to turn into a goblin."

"Actually it sounds just like something he would do, but that is beside the point. I can't continue to let him torture the poor dears."

"I thought you said he just wanted revenge on the girl?"

"Yes, but the young boy is having nightmares. Nightmares of the goblins coming to take the girl, and Jareth isn't sending them to him." She sat down into a near by chair.

"Could it be because the boy is connected to him? He's just feeding off of Jareth's own emotions and plans, or that's what I think anyway."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it and I'm planning on stopping it and soon."

"My dear, maybe you shouldn't be so rash and just wait and see what exactly he's up to." He sat down beside her.

"Do you really think I'm being rash?"

"Yes, let us just keep a close eye on the boys. You know I'd never let any harm come to the mortals he deals with, remember I was in that position once myself." He pulled his wife into his embrace.

"But you never had a mere woman child beat you and reject you!" She stated firmly.

"Well that is true but still they will be safe, the babe and the girl." He said in a proud voice.

"Oh, Vortigern, I just hope he's not planning anything besides revenge." She laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

When Jareth awoke the next morning he was already anxious for the events of the day to unfold. Today was the day when Sarah would be under his control. Oh, he couldn't wait for her to try that silly little line. "You have no power over me." The look on her face would be priceless when it hits her that it won't work. He will have power over her. Everything was going perfectly. His tricks were working, the punk was under his spell, she would put on her "gift", and the dance was right around the corner. 

What could go wrong? Well that was easy to answer, nothing would go wrong. He'd pity the pathetic person that would try and stop him from getting his prize. It's not like anyone except himself, Niallan, and Conary, knew about the plans any way. He knew Niallan and Conary wouldn't tell. The Goblin King just wished the day would soon pass so he could be that much closer to having her. The wait was positively killing him!

Jareth clad himself in black breeches, his signature black knee high boots, a red poet shirt, and black gloves. For some reason red and black seemed to be the most appropriate colors for today. He decided to check on Sarah before he had to face his wonderful family.

A crystal appeared in his hand the image was of Sarah with Toby acting like she would be gone the minute he looked away. He laughed. "Yes, dear boy, you are alike me in many ways. I wouldn't want her vanish on me either. Oh, but no matter how tight you hold on to her, she will be mine. Dear Sarah, she would never forgive me if I didn't let her see you again; so if things go my way, you'll get to join your sister in my kingdom."

Jareth was enjoying this moment as the wheels of plans began to turn in his head once more, but was sadly stopped by a knock at the his chamber door. The crystal disappeared and he opened the door to find his brother standing in the door way.

"Now what do you want, Niallan?"

"Well good morning to you too dear brother. I'm glad you had such a fine rest last night."

"Oh, hurry up, you are already getting on my nerves, and that's unusual for this time of day."

"I'm just here to hurry you to breakfast on mother's orders. She's in a foul mood this morning."

"I wonder what's wrong with her. I know the service was impeccable or as good as it can get with this castle."

"Well whatever it is, I think you did it, Jareth."

"I didn't do anything! What makes you think it's my fault?"

"It is your castle." Niallan said as he turned his back on his brother and walked away.

'_You would think that boy lives to aggravate me._' Jareth fumed silently.

"Oh, hell he probably does!" He said to himself.

* * *

By the time Jareth was at the dining room, his parents and brother were already seated and had started eating. 

"Jareth, what took you so long?" Cinnia asked him.

Jareth walked over to his mother, placing a kiss on her cheek. "So sorry Mother, I had a small goblin problem to take care of." He lied then took his seat at the head of the table. "So Mother, Father, I hope you two had a good night."

"Yes, we did, didn't we Cinnia?" Vortigern said.

The only thing he got was an "Hmph!" Which Vortigern took as an '_If you ask me again I'll tell him what I really think.'_

It was then Jareth knew that Niallan was right, again. Something had seriously infuriated his mother. "So Father, what do you and Mother plan on doing today?"

"Well I'd like to see what has changed in this place since I ruled. I think I still know the castle like the back of my hand, but your Mother tells me you've added a room." Vortigern said.

"Why yes, I have."

"Would you care to tell me what it is for?"

'_Damn, why does Father have to pry into my life too?'_ Jareth thought to himself. "Oh, it's just for a guest I plan on having after the holiday."

"And what could be keeping them? You sent them an invitation, did you not?"

"Well actually no I haven't, but everything is under control. I plan on…well….personally inviting and bringing them here."

"Do they not have their own way to get here, son?" He questioned.

"To tell the truth, no they don't." He stated plainly.

"Oh, so where do they live?"

"You know Father, as much as I'd love to continue this game of question and answers I really must go; I have some urgent things to take care of." He said as he got up. "Niallan, I expect to see you in my study later, we have things to discuss."

* * *

After Jareth left breakfast, it ended quickly. Niallan left to deal with his own things. 

"My dear, I think I'd like to have a look at that room." Vortigern said.

"I think I would too." Cinnia said.

"Shall we?" He said as he led her down the twisting halls of the castle.

"Well let's just hope that Jareth stays in his study for a good while." Cinnia said.

"Yes, I'd hate for him to find us." He smiled and waved his hand over the door. They heard nothing.

"Vortigern, I thought that was going to unlock the door."

"I did too." Again he waved his hand over the door and still nothing happened.

"Oh, let me try!" She placed her hand on the doorknob. It glowed an odd color and once again nothing.

"I can't believe this, what the hell kind of spell does that boy have on this room?"

"One that an old friend taught me."

Vortigern and Cinnia turned around to find Jareth standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"And who would have a spell that I can't break?" Vortigern questioned.

"Why that would be Conary, you remember him don't you?" Jareth said.

"Jareth, for the love of the Underground why would you be dealing with HIM?" Cinnia asked.

"Mother, Conary is a very old friend of mine, you should know that. We've been out of contact for sometime, but as of recently I have some situations that require his help."

"You should know better than to ask him for help; he uses dark magic that you should never deal with." Vortigern said.

"Ah, but that is exactly why I need him. Why, if it wasn't for Conary…Well, I wouldn't be winning the game."

"What game?" Cinnia asked. She was getting very tired of games indeed and knew that she must put a stop to them once and for all. Her mind was made up, and her and Vortigern's word was law.

"Soon Mother, soon you will know what I'm talking about, but for now I must keep my lips sealed." And with that Jareth walked away leaving a very flustered Cinnia and fire red Vortigern standing in front of Sarah's room.

* * *

When Jareth got to his study he found that Niallan had yet to arrive. He now had a few moments to himself and he was glad. Jareth was very pleased at his parents not being able to get into the room. 

"Conary, your more valuable than I thought." He said.

"Did I hear my name?"

Jareth looked and saw Conary wearing a black cloak standing in front of the fireplace. "Ah Conary, how good to see you again my friend." Jareth smiled.

"Well aren't you in a good mood today?"

"Everything is falling into place, even with my parents here. Tonight the boy will give Sarah my gift and she will willingly put it on. Then I'll just have to wait."

"I see that my help is much appreciated."

"Conary, my friend you have no idea. So is there another reason for your visit? It's a rare occasion indeed for you to leave your home."

"No, I just wanted to see if it was working, and I'm glad to know it was. Please give my apologies to your parents for not staying to say hello."

"Of course I will. It's good to see you again, Conary."

"Same to you Jareth." Then he disappeared.

Jareth sat down at his desk and decided to do some paper work so he could spend some time watching Sarah today. He couldn't believe how close he was to getting her. Only a day more; tomorrow was Halloween. _'One day,'_ is what Jareth kept telling himself. _'just one more damn day and she will be mine.' _He would have his last bit of fun at the dance then he would activate his final plan. His grand finale, and oh how grand it would be; well at least on his part it would be, for Sarah won't enjoy it one bit.

Jareth's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" he bellowed.

Niallan walked into the room with a smile across his face.

"Oh, what are you so happy about?"

"Jareth do you not know what time it is?"

"Apparently not."

"The boy is about to be at Sarah's house."

"What!" Niallan didn't need to tell him twice before a crystal was in Jareth's hand. Within was an image of Sarah answering the door and Toby peaking around the corner, frowning in disapproval.

"Ah, so Tobias doesn't like the boy either." Jareth said.

"Of course he doesn't, if you don't like him then why would he?" Niallan said.

"To bad Sarah doesn't listen to her baby brother."

"Whether she listens to him or not you'll still have her."

"Very true, very true. Nice touches making him change his clothing." Jareth smiled.

"Yes, I thought while I was at it I'd make the boy look somewhat normal."

"You have no reason to talk of normal."

"Oh, neither do you, Jareth."

"Shut up. He's giving it to her."

They watched intently as she opened the box, gasped, and then eagerly let Jason put it on her. Jareth sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair.

"I take it your happy then?"

"Overjoyed, now please leave."

Niallan rolled his eyes and left the study heading to his own room to turn in for the night.

Jareth continued to watch Sarah and Jason's date, he was extremely pleased. She hated the date, what ever Niallan did to the boy it was great. Sarah didn't even want to be around him.

Oh, and when she got home he was expecting her to yell, scream, and curse his name but what she did he didn't expect. She read the simple note and accidentally pricked her finger on a thorn. Sarah seemed to be overwhelmed by something and then she was on the floor crying her heart out, releasing all of her emotions. Jareth felt his heart break; he didn't expect that she would cry. She had always been so strong; now he was seeing her at her weakest moment and he felt like a monster. He should have been proud to see that his tricks did this, his plans were working. Yes, working too well and for some reason when he should have been happy he was filled to the brim with anger.

His grasp on the crystal became so tight that it shattered in his hand. Jareth stood up and threw his chair against the farthest wall. His desk was kicked and papers to flew. Jareth's yell brought the room to an earthquake like scene. By the time his tantrum had past books were everywhere with covers and pages ripped. Some were even burnt to a crisp. The furniture was in pieces all over the room. Jareth had waves of anger rolling off of him. He seemed as if he would rip anyone's head off that came near him. Because of that no one came into the study. Well, except one person that is.

Niallan had appeared in the room sometime during the tantrum. "Whether or not you decide to continue your plans for Sarah I will still expect you to keep your part of our bargain. And anyway…it's a little too late to change your mind now. She's already wearing the necklace; nothing you can do about it." He said then left.

Jareth collapsed onto his knees. Was all of this worth it? Could he truly stand to see her broken-hearted just so he could have her? Was there really anything he could do about it if he changed his mind now? The answer was simple, no. He knew it was worth it and that he could make her happy. When she got here she might be upset. Sarah already loved the Labyrinth and she would grow to love him. As for the necklace, it was true; he couldn't go back even if he wanted to. The necklace was there to stay and he wouldn't take it off; not like he knew how to anyway.

He felt better once he reassured himself that this was right. She was to be his. A few of her tears wouldn't change that, ever.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok so there's chapter 16 for ya I hope you like it!!! I will update soon so please review.**

**Ok well the next chapter is the Halloween chapter I'll post it soon. If yall have any questions or thought about the story you would like to ask me please feel free to email me or private message me. **

**Remember to review please!!!!! **

**Love ya,**

**Hallye **


	17. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth I only own Niallan, Hallye, Vortigern, and Cinnia. **

**Chapter 17 Halloween**

The next morning when Sarah woke up she hugged Lancelot. "Well I guess I forgot how comforting you can be, Lancelot." She got up and looked in the mirror only to find her eyes red and puffy from last nights crying. She was just glad that today was a new day. It was Halloween; she was going to forget about last night and enjoy today.

A day of tricks and treats; where princesses awaited their knights on a white steeds to come save them; witches with black cats and broomsticks, and made potions; and where beautiful fairies with glittering wings fly around granting wishes. Where pirates that were the captains of grand vessels spent their days raiding ships and fighting evil sea monsters. Superheroes with their flowing capes, and hair that seemed to never move, fought for all that was good against their arch enemies. A day where zombies roamed the earth with tattered clothing and decaying bodies would hunger for the brains of the living. Yes, Halloween was a day where little boys and girls could be anything their hearts desired. Today was the day that dreams and fantasies roamed free. No wonder Sarah loved the holiday so much.

Sarah did her morning ritual but again today was different; normal clothing was out of the question. She changed into a long flowing gown that was a soft cream color at the top and from the knee down changed into a soft rose color. The sleeves belled out in the same fashion as the dress; from cream to rose and the edges were adorned with a gold roping. Her waist had the same gold roping. Sarah's hair was pulled up into a half ponytail with soft curls going down her back. Her make up was soft and glittery with eye shadow the same tones as the dress and her lip gloss was pale but gave her lips a pouty look.

Sarah walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Toby ran in after she did, wearing a Spiderman suit that was complete with web shooters full of silly string and fake muscles. "I'M SPIDERMAN!" he declared for the whole house to know.

Sarah busted out laughing as she watched him flex his foam muscles then shoot green silly string all over the fridge. Toby finally noticed that Sarah was there. "Sarah, what are you?"

Sarah smiled. "Well Toby, I'm Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of love."

"Eww!!!! Sarah, why couldn't you have been like a witch or something? A goddess of love is just so….so girly."

"Well you now Tobe, I am a girl." She giggled and walked over to him. "Now, you best be nice to me or I can make you want to kiss the next girl you see." She warned and Toby looked at her with utter shock.

"I wouldn't! I'm not ever going to kiss a girl; that's just gross."

"Ha, just wait till you're a few years older and you'll see." She smiled.

Sarah walked outside leaving Toby to terrorizing Karen and Robert with silly string. She closed the door behind her and she took a deep breath. There was something about autumn that made the air smell wonderful to her. It was so relaxing and peaceful with the golden and yellow leaves scattered across the turning grass. Today was a perfect day for trick or treating, not too cool not hot, a gentle breeze, and it wasn't going to rain. Can't get any better than that now can it? The day was passing far too quickly for Sarah's tastes; soon they would be rushing around the town getting candy then they would be at the dance. She couldn't wait for the dance. Her costume was going to be perfect but she wondered what Jason would be. Maybe he would come as something absolutely ridiculous or maybe a vampire, but the way he was acting last night she had no clue. Sarah thought how creepy Jason was and how much he had changed in a matter of days; it for some reason scared her. She just hoped whatever his problem was he would fix it and fast. She didn't like this new Jason one damned bit.

Sarah took one last deep breath and went back inside the house knowing that trick or treating time would soon approach. Sarah laughed seeing as most of the house looked like a pastel color bomb went off and Karen was covered from head to toe in pink and green silly string.

"So looks like Toby got you." Sarah said giggling.

"No, actually it was your father." Karen said.

"No, Dad actually did that?"

Karen nodded. "Oh he's in for it now! Hell hath no wrath like a woman's fury."

"I almost feel bad for him."

"Don't he has it coming anyway for buying Toby this stuff in the first place. Do you know how hard it is to get out of the carpet and _my hair_?"

Sarah laughed and retreated up the stairs to avoid the silly string war going on down stairs.

Quickly the few hours passed and the door bell rang. Sarah knew it was Hallye so she ran downstairs and opened the door. She was greeted by Hallye dressed as a witch with a short black dress, traditional witch's hat, black stiletto boots, and "don't shoot me" orange and black stripped tights.

"Nice outfit. Love the orange." Sarah said.

"Thanks, I thought it would be better than all black."

"So," Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Who might this little one be beside you?"

Hallye looked down to the little girl that was standing behind her and peeking around her legs. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. This is my little cousin Holly. I promised to take her trick or treating this year."

The little girl stepped out from behind Hallye's legs. She was dressed as a princess with a silver glitter crown, light blue puffy sleeved gown, white elbow gloves, and clear plastic shoes that were supposed to look like glass slippers.

Sarah bent down to the girl's level. "Hi Holly I'm Sarah, and I'm guessing your Cinderella."

She nodded. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Well I'm the Greek goddess of love." Sarah smiled.

"You're real pretty." Holly smiled.

"Well thank you Princess."

Hallye and Holly walked inside just in time for Toby to come tearing into the foyer armed with his web shooters.

"Toby, don't you dare think about getting that stuff on me!" Sarah said.

"Oh, don't you worry I won't. Hey Hallye, um who's that?" he asked

"This is my little cousin Holly she's gonna go trick or treating with us." Hallye said.

"Oh cool, hi Holly I'm Toby." He smiled. "So um you're a princess right?"

"Yeah, and you're Spiderman?" Holly said.

"Yep!" Toby ran up to Holly and linked arms with her. "Ok can we go now or what?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes were leaving, but do you have your candy buckets?" The two raised up their buckets. "Ok then we're good."

The four of them left the house going from door to door chanting trick or treat and gathering goodies. They were having a wonderful time. Toby and Holly's buckets were heavy by the end of the first hour and they still had another to go. Sarah and Hallye chatted while they watched the two knock on the door, and occasionally got candy them selves; but not too much since they would be eating what Toby and Holly couldn't. Halloween was going great for Sarah, nothing was wrong. It was just another Halloween and she was loving every bit of it. She was relaxed, but not paranoid. Sarah hadn't even thought about the labyrinth or that one person in particular, at least not much anyway. Still, she wasn't going to let that ruin her favorite holiday. Nothing could ruin this day for her.

By the time trick or treating was over Toby and Holly were inseparable. Robert and Karen said they would take her home later so that she Toby could play. Sarah and Hallye went upstairs to get ready for the dance. There was no way they were going to wear the same costume to trick or treat in and to the dance; that was just plain insanity.

Hallye wore a long red velvet gown with a square cut neck and gold embroidering around the edges. The sleeves belled out just below the elbows. Underneath the arms were covered in a soft pink material that pointed at the wrist. Her hair was strait with braids here and there. Her shoes were gold slip-ons. Juliet was her costume.

Sarah had changed into a black and blue corset tank that if she moved the right way showed her stomach; a short black pleated skirt; fishnet stockings; and black, knee-high, three inch boots. Her arms, neck, face, and chest were covered with body glitter. Her make up was an electric glitter blue and black lipstick. Her hair had been straitened with streaks of spray on purple and blue accompanying the already pink streaks and even more glitter. The final touch for her outfit was black, purple, hot pink, and blue swirled wings. Sarah smiled at the now completed outfit; she so pulled off being a dark fairy.

No sooner had the finishing touches been put on than the doorbell rang. Sarah knew it was Jason. She ran down stairs leaving Hallye in the bedroom and opened the door.

She gasped. "J….Jason!" She blinked a few times before the sight in front of her registered in her mind. There was Jason standing in front of her wearing the same outfit that Jareth wore in the ballroom. The pants and tailcoat were adorned with jewels of various blues and sparking diamonds. Jason had on a blonde wig in the same hairstyle as him, complete with the blue glitter streaks. He was wearing even the same makeup. Sarah felt like she would faint but managed to compose herself. Still, she couldn't help herself and continued to gawk at him.

Jason smiled. "Babe, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I thought I had." She said so he couldn't hear. "Um, what are you supposed to be?"

"Not quite sure but I'm just gonna go with a prince. I found this get up at the costume store, sale section. Great buy huh?"

"Yeah real great," she said sarcastically. Sarah wasn't stupid; she already knew something was up. If she wasn't positive before, this sure as hell confirmed it.

When the trio got to the dance Sarah wanted to stay as far away from Jason as possible. This wouldn't be very easy considering she was his date.

'_Maybe I can lie and say I don't feel good and make him take me home? Or I can find someone else to dance with all night, but that's just too mean. I can't do that.'_ Her mind was thinking of every excuse so she wouldn't have to be near him, but none of the ideas would work for one reason or another. Sarah decided she would just have to suffer through it but she knew that by the end of the night the word miserable would be an understatement.

Sarah danced with Jason in a few of the fast and slow songs; however she gladly accepted a dance with any of the other guys at the party. The night was going as well as to be expected and that wasn't very well at all. The flashing strobe lights made it hard to see; the smoke was making it hard to breath; and the fact that Jason had on about 2 gallons of cologne didn't help at all; she was feeling sick. Sarah left the dance floor and sat in a chair at one of the small tackily decorated tables. She rested her head in her hands.

'_I might not have to fake sick after all.'_ She thought to herself.

No sooner had she began to relax a bit than Jason began to drag her back to the dance floor. "Jason, stop! I don't wanna dance right now!" she yelled to him over the pounding music.

"Come on Sarah lighten up. They're going to play a slow song." He stopped in the middle of the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I want to go sit back down NOW!" she said as she glared at him.

"One dance is all I want."

"One dance? You've had umpteen dances and I'm exhausted!"

As Sarah was whirled around the dance floor in Jason's arms to the hypnotic beat of the music, she glanced around at everyone else. Costumes, glitter, masks, were all she could see; princesses, princes, demons, warlocks, and witches. Everyone hiding who they were behind plastic and glitter; ever since she was in that ballroom with him she's hated masks. The eyes that were staring at her in that room, glaring at her, judging her, mocking her, she just couldn't take it. The way HE was staring at her. She just couldn't process that in her mind then; it was too overwhelming.

Sarah looked up at Jason who smiled and pulled her closer; she still couldn't believe it. How could he wear something like that? Just thinking about it made her feel ill. She felt uncomfortable for the first time in Jason's arms. She just wanted to get away. She had to get away. Sarah looked around the room again and then she saw it. She saw _him_!

Her mind was reeling with questions_. 'How? Why? No, no, he can't be here. This isn't right! I beat him fair and square. No one called him, so he can't be here!'_ She thought to herself.

Before she knew what she was doing she pulled herself away from Jason and left the dance floor. Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe, she couldn't handle this. She looked around the room and didn't see him.

'_Am I losing it, are my eyes playing tricks on me? What in the world is going on?'_ Her mind screamed.

Sarah just had to know if he was here or not. It was driving her crazy. She walked back onto the dance floor weaving in and out of the costumed people that surrounded her. She felt just as she had in the ballroom right now, looking for the platinum headed Fae in a sea of people. She made her way through the crowd but something was wrong. Sarah felt like she would be sick and she didn't like it, but still she pushed her way through. She wasn't going to stop until she either found out for sure that _he_ wasn't there, and if that was the case then she knew she was crazy. Was it her imagination or was this crowd getting thicker? It was hard to breath and it was getting harder and harder to move around in the crowd. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jason. He had taken off the wig and was following her. Sarah knew he was probably upset for her leaving him on the floor like that but right now she didn't care. She had to find _him_. Jason was getting closer to her but she just couldn't stop looking.

"Where is _he_? I'm not crazy I know _he's_ here, and now _he's_ hiding like _he_ was back then! Damn you Jareth show yourself you coward!" Sarah said to herself.

Just as she finished her sentence and was just about to round another corner of people when she hit something. She took a step back and looked up at what she had ran head first into.

The only words that her mind could register and send to her mouth was "_You_" she stared up at him and he just stood there in the same outfit that he had in the ballroom in all his glitter glory with that arrogant smirk on his face like always. He looked at her and then his smirk turned into that evil grin of his showing off his fang like smile.

In the back of Sarah's mind she thought that Jason in his costume didn't do the near deserved justice to the Goblin King in the flesh. She could have kicked herself for thinking that.

As he looked at her and smiled he said, "Sarah," in an amused chuckle.

The next thing she knew everything was going black. The last image before she lost all concisenesses was of him still staring at her; still grinning, watching her. The sound of him saying her name still echoed in her head as she fell to the ground.

It wasn't but a few moments after Sarah had fainted that she was found by Jason. He picked her up and carried her off the dance floor. Hallye saw what was going on and rushed to her friend's aid as quickly as she could.

"Oh, my God! JASON, what happened to her?" Hallye quickly said making there way to Jason's car.

"I….I don't know but right now we need to get her to her house and quick!" Jason stammered.

They rushed to his car, Hallye sat in the back seat with Sarah's head in her lap as Jason sped towards the house.

"I swear if you don't slow down you'll kill us all! I mean I know your worried about Sarah I am too, but I'd rather have her unconscious for a few minutes more than all three of us dead!!!" Hallye said desperately trying to get him to slow down.

When they got to the house, Jason carried her inside to Robert and Karen hoping they would know what to do. Robert panicked at seeing his daughter unconscious in her boyfriend's arms. Karen quickly got him to calm down and said "The most important thing is to get her awake then find out what happened. Let's get her up to her room."

Jason still carrying Sarah went up the stairs and into her cozy room. He set her down on the bed and then looked at her father. "I swear I don't know what happened. One minute we were dancing then she storms off the dance floor. When I got off of it she was already heading back on. I followed her and it was like she was looking for something but I don't know what. The next thing I knew she had stopped in the middle of the floor and when I got to her she was unconscious. I don't know what happened but something must have; I just don't know what." Jason said with worry and panic in his voice.

"Jason, she's going to be ok. Sounds like she just got too excited, or maybe the dance floor just got too crowed for her don't worry." Karen said looking at Robert, almost as if she was trying to tell him that Jason didn't do anything wrong.

Jason and Hallye weren't going anywhere till Sarah woke up and Robert and Karen didn't expect them too. Karen had tried to get Robert to leave the room just so he could relax a bit but all he could say was, "I can't relax when my baby girl is ushered in here unconscious. I won't relax until she is awake and I know she's ok!" Karen left the room to get drinks for everyone.

Sarah finally woke up about an hour later. Robert was about ready to call the hospital and rush her to the ER if she hadn't.

Jason stood beside Sarah, holding her hand gently. He tried talking to her. "Sarah, are you alright? I was so worried!"

Sarah was still half asleep. The sound of Jareth saying her name was still bouncing off the walls of her mind when she saw Jason looking at her. With her other hand she rubbed her eyes and said "J…Jareth?" Almost immediately she realized what just came out of her mouth and the memories came flooding into her mind of seeing him there and going after him.

Jason dropped her hand and took a step back. "Jareth? Who is Jareth, Sarah?!" He demanded with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice.

Robert sat beside his daughter and put his arms around her. "Sarah, what happened tonight at the dance?" He asked looking at her.

"Daddy, I don't know. I guess the fog and lights were too much for me. I remember starting to feel sick and I couldn't get out off the dance floor." She told them, she couldn't tell them the real truth. That she'd seen the Goblin King and was trying to find him. They'd send her on the first bus to the funny farm if she's told them that!

Hallye went to Sarah and hugged her tightly. "Oh Sarah, I was so worried! I swear if you ever do that to me again I just I don't know I'd do! God, I thought that some guy had tried something with you or something like that, when Jason said he found you on the floor. That's it! I'm not taking you to another dance ever!"

"I'm fine, ok? Just an intense crowd, was just too much for me I think, but that's all ok, so chill." Sarah said to her friend.

Karen and Robert ushered Jason and Hallye out of the room to let Sarah get some sleep.

Sarah changed into her pajamas and got back in the bed. She didn't want to think about the dance; she just wanted the night to end before anything else happened. Sarah pulled the blankets closer to her and soon sleep claimed her but not the peaceful sleep she would have liked. This slumber was a fitful one; filled with tossing, turning, and nightmares beyond compare.

**Author's note: YES, Finally the Halloween chapter is posted so be happy. I originally planned to divide Halloween into 2 chapters but I decided against it. Ok, well, I'll update soon I promise REMEMBER TO REVIEW. It makes me type faster, lol. **

**Ok now if I didn't use your costume ideas I'm sorry there were a bunch of them and I mean a bunch. I thank you all for you ideas and if I used yours even more thanks. Remember I couldn't possibly use every idea I had goodness. Oh and soon I'm going to post on my website pictures of the 4 costumes Sarah and Hallye wore if you want to look at them. A friend is drawing them for me. **

**Ok, remember to review I'll update soon. **

**Love ya,**

**Hallye **


	18. All Hallows Eve Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth I only own Jason, Niallan, Hallye, Vortigern, and Cinnia. They are all mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 18 All Hallows Eve after Math **

The next morning Sarah awoke with a massive headache. She sat up, stretched, and ended up stretching so far that she fell off the bed with a loud thud. She groaned as she used the bed for support as she pulled herself up.

"Ah, I feel like I've been run over by a tractor," She said rubbing her head. She walked over to the window and saw in the distance gloomy gray clouds slowly turning a terrifying black and inching its way closer. Yes, today was going to be a slow rainy day and that was just was Sarah needed. She had to relax today and not think about the labyrinth or anything else in that same category and the best way to do that was with a hot bubble bath, candles, and a really good book.

After Sarah got out of the tub she lit candles all over her room and lay on her bed. She felt a lot better now; maybe the day would be better than she thought it would, since yesterday was the worst Halloween in history. Her mind soon started to wander to the handsome Fae she had been searching for on the dance floor the previous night. Questions filled her mind: why was he there, what does he want, and why does he have to look so damn good. She quickly squashed the last question.

Sarah picked up her pillow and screamed into it. "Damn it Sarah, don't think about that, you hate him remember HATE HIM!!! He's your worst enemy, he stole Toby, made you run the labyrinth and you could have died doing that!" She told herself trying to avoid thinking of him anymore, which was a battle she was losing. Her mind kept drifting back to him and that arrogant smirk of his that made you just want to slap him silly. Just one smile made Sarah weak at her knees. Oh, good Lord and those pants he wore! Could he get them any tighter?

"No, no, No stop it Sarah! You have a boyfriend; you have to stop thinking about hot Goblin kings and their tight pants!" Then she realized what she said. "Oh, hell I just called him hot!" She slammed her book shut and walked over to her vanity. It seemed very empty since she cleaned her room; no longer was it filled with fairytale objects, costume jewelry, or a figurine of a certain goblin king. Now it had candles with soothing smells, picture frames filled with friends and family, and her single small key she had found. It amazed her that after all these years of having it she hadn't lost it. She still didn't know what it went to. She doubted that she'd ever figure that out. Sarah picked up the small key that was now on a thin delicate chain and put it around her neck. It laid right in the valley of her breast and her shirt covered it so no one was able to see it.

Her cell phone began to ring the familiar tune she had set for whenever Jason called. She groaned as the picked it up.

"Hello." She said answering the phone.

"Hey Sarah, I just was calling to check on you after yesterday." He said.

"Thanks but as I told you last night I'm fine. I just couldn't handle that crowd, that's all." She said irritated.

"I believe you but if the crowd was as bad as you said why did you leave the floor just to come back on it?" he asked.

"Well I was looking for you. I was gonna tell you I wanted to go home." She lied.

"But Sarah I know you saw me following you, and you just kept going."

"No, honestly I didn't see you. I thought you were still on the dance floor, I thought you might have gone to find Hallye." She lied again.

"Sarah, Hallye wasn't even out there; she was at the table with a friend of hers."

"Well it's not like I knew that!" She snapped.

"You know what Sarah? I think I'm just gonna come over so we can talk about this."

"Wait, no don't…" She began but he had already hung up the phone, and was headed over to her house.

"Damn!" she said.

She rushed over to her vanity, threw on some makeup, fixed her hair, and changed into jeans and a cute tee shirt. She was in no mood to see Jason right now. She was seriously considering breaking up with him and now might be the perfect time to do it.

Soon the doorbell rang. When she opened the door Jason almost knocked her down trying to get in.

"Hi Jason."

"Sarah, who the hell is Jareth!" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Uh." She couldn't think of a good lie to tell him.

"What is he another guy? An old boyfriend? Come on tell me, who the hell is he?"

"You know maybe here's not the best place to discuss this." She said. _'Yeah, take psycho Jason to a public place so he might not make too big a scene.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well where would a better place to talk about this be." He demanded.

"Why don't we get a cup of coffee at that new place a couple of blocks from here?" _'So I can walk home if need be.'_ Again she thought.

"Fine, just hurry up!"

'_Oh, he's so asking to get slapped!'_ She thought as she ran upstairs to get her purse and phone.

In her room she walked over to her vanity and picked up her purse. Sarah stuck a few things in it like lip gloss and her phone. When she turned around to turn off the small lamp on the vanity she heard an eerie laugh that made her skin crawl.

Slowly she looked over her shoulder. "Hello….Is…is anyone there?" She asked but was only answered by an evil snicker. She turned around and lots of little things hid in various places.

She gasped. "Goblins!" The laughing and snickering became louder and little black blurs ran around the room, under her feet, knocking down every thing in their path. She whirled around when a larger one went behind her back. Sarah screamed as she tried to make her way to the door with out falling. Then one goblin got lucky, it knocked her down causing her to scream once more. She hit the ground at an odd angle on her wrist and making a cracking sound. Sarah quickly got up, cradling her wrist and turned around again. Goblins were running amuck in her room.

She whirled around one final time before her legs gave out on her, and she collapsed to the floor. Sarah put her knees to her body and began to sob uncontrollably. Jason hearing her screams almost flew into the room, stopping beside the sobbing Sarah's side trying to comfort her.

"Sarah, what's wrong, why did you scream, and why are you crying?" He asked putting his arms around her.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" She said between sobs. "Just leave me alone!" She repeated.

"Who Sarah? Who are you talking about, who won't leave you alone?" He said turning her to face him.

She acted as if Jason wasn't there. Still crying she stood up and walked over to her vanity her legs still feeling like jell-o.

"Sarah, maybe you should sit down," he said and Sarah continued to ignore him.

With her unhurt hand she picked up the little book on her vanity and stared at it. She screamed once again and chucked it across the room, it landed on her bed. "DAMN IT JARETH, I JUST WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She yelled as she collapsed into the vanity's chair.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker as if in a power surge. Something slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. Sarah sat there as all the lights in her room went black.

"Sarah, what the hell is going on?" Jason yelled, not moving for fear he would fall over something in the pitch black.

Sarah didn't answer; she just sat there petrified from fear of what was going to happen. Somewhere in the black of the room a deep chuckle could be heard.

* * *

**Authors note: I know I know its short I'm so, so sorry and it's a somewhat cliffy so please don't kill me. Ok so please review and I'll be posting 19 as soon as I can. **

**Please review ya'll know I love them and they make me post faster oh and thanks to my wonderful editor and everyone that reviewed last chapter!**


	19. Showtime

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth or its characters I only on Niallan, Jason, Hallye, Vortigern, and Cinnia. Oh and the cat's mine too, lol. **

**Warning slight bad language in this chapter very slight but it's in there none the less. **

* * *

Chapter 19 Showtime

Sarah didn't answer; she just sat there petrified from fear of what was going to happen. Somewhere in the black of the room a deep chuckle could be heard, and then the lights came back on.

Standing there with swirling glitter around him slowly starting to fall to the floor was the Goblin King in all his glory. Dressed in a deep red leather vest with a black poet's shirt underneath, a pair of black tights, his black signature knee high boots, and a black cape that came to the floor with a stiff high collar. The inside of the cape was that of a shimmering deep red like his vest and his black leather gloves.

"Who…who are you?" Jason stammered.

"Who am I?" He said in an amused tone. "I should be asking who you are, seeing as you're in my Sarah's room." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm her boyfriend, and what do you mean your Sarah?" Jason took a step in front of Sarah who was still seated at the vanity from shock.

"Oh, so you're the insolent little boy? I've been meaning to deal with you!"

"What do you mean deal with?" Jason demanded.

Sarah stood up and walked towards Jareth ignoring Jason's protests.

"WHAT are you doing here Goblin King? Don't you dare even think about taking Toby!" She hissed at him.

"My dear, Jarethkin wasn't even on my mind. As for why I'm here, well it's because you summoned me." He smiled.

"Jarethkin?" She said puzzled then placed that question to the back of her mind. There were more important things to discuss.

"I did no such thing you arrogant ass! I didn't wish anyone away!" She glared at him.

"Ah but you didn't have to wish someone away this time my dear; and I assure you, you did summon me. I believe your exact words were "Damn it Jareth I wish you would just leave me alone." And I'm here aren't I?" He said in a mocking tone.

"You bastard!" She spat.

Sarah raised her hand to slap him only for her wrist to be caught with his hand.

"Now, now, Sarah that's not a very nice thing to do." He chuckled.

She winced and tried to pull her arm away from him, but he only tightened his grip more causing her more pain. He pulled her to him, slipping an arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her side so she couldn't move.

"Let me go right now!" She said struggling to get away.

"You, dear Sarah, are in no position to be ordering me around," He said then tightened his arm around her waist.

Jason formed his hand into a tight fist. "Let her go!" He yelled as he swung his fist at Jareth, but it was stopped by some invisible force, twisting his arm around in a most unnatural way.

Sarah yelled in horror from the sound of multiple bones cracking and breaking. "Stop it, stop it right now!!!" She pushed herself out of Jareth's grasp and ran to Jason who was now in a heap on the floor clutching his broken arm.

"You're lucky I don't do more to you!" Jareth hissed at Jason. "I should kill you for even touching Sarah you insolent fool!"

"Why the hell are you here? What could you possible want?" Sarah said still beside Jason.

"Isn't it obvious my dear, I'm here to get back what belongs to me. I've waited far too long and I don't intend to wait any longer." He said eyeing Sarah.

"And what is it that belongs to you?"

"I am here for you; it's time you returned to the underground with me." He said.

Sarah stood up half disgusted and half appalled by what he just said. "NO, NO, NO! If you think I'm going anywhere with you then you are so wrong buddy!!"

"I think it is you that's wrong my dear, seeing as you don't have a choice. You're coming whether you like it or not." He walked over to her glaring at her.

Sarah quickly stepped back feeling uncomfortable that close to him. "Like I said I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"And like I said Sarah you don't have a choice!" Again that arrogant smirk appeared on his face. "Ever since you put on that necklace, your choice has been made."

Her hand immediately went to her throat, and she curled her fingers around the heart shaped crystal. "What do you mean? Jason gave this to me!"

"I know he did, because I made him do it." He chuckled. "A simple twist of the mind and he played perfectly into my plans. Same for that costume he had on. I mean you didn't think that was mere coincidence did you now? Come on Sarah I know you're smarter than that."

Suddenly all the memories of the book, the owl, the wind, the dress, the image in the mirror, the dance, everything that had happened in the past few weeks came flying into her mind. "Why?" It was the only word she could utter.

"Because I wanted you to pay for denying me, so I humiliated you in front of your friends, caused distrust from your so called boyfriend. I even used him in my plan to give you your anniversary gift."

"Anniversary gift? What the hell are you talking about?" She said.

"Yes, did your not notice it is exactly one year since you wished Tobias away. How appropriate you summon me on this day." He smirked.

"What?" she said.

"My dear, you should be happy. The Labyrinth, the castle beyond the goblin city, is now going to be your home." He said with a smile.

"My home is no where near you! Get the hell out of my room you damn bastard!" She screamed at him.

His smile widened as he pulled Sarah into his strong embrace. "Gladly Sarah." He said before they both disappeared.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok so I'm hoping that I have some happy readers out there now. If you're happy with this chapter then some of you will love next chapter. Also I know it's short and I'm sorry but the next chapter is better I promise!!!! **

**Ok so review please and ill update soon.**

**Love ya **

**Hallye **


	20. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I only own Hallye, Jason, Vortigern, Cinnia, Niallan, and the cat, yep its mine too. **

**Warning slight bad language in this chapter, very slight but it's still there none the less.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Welcome Home **

When Sarah woke the next morning she just laid there for a moment or two and looked at the softly colored canopy above her. '_Wait a second! Canopy? I don't have a canopy in my room!'_ She thought. Sarah quickly sat up in a panic, which caused her to get very dizzy. She had to force herself to lie back down.

"Oh my God, what happened last night?" She asked herself. The last thing Sarah remembered was going upstairs to get her purse and then……oh shit! It came back to her in a wave causing a massive headache that she just didn't need right now. _'That bastard really took me! HE REALLY DID IT!' _Her mind screamed.

Sarah sat up once again but this time slowly and carefully. She looked around the room; it was extremely beautiful like something out of a fairytale. The room was colored in soft jades, rose, and cream. The bed was a massive four poster one with a delicate, sheer canopy. The wood was rich and dark, a wonderful contrast to the light colors of the room. Her pillows were a warm cream; she loved the way they felt under her head. The covers for the bed still matched the rest of the room with light pink sheets, and a down comforter that was jade. The vanity was the same wood as the bed, and was covered with bottles galore filled with perfumes and make ups. Long sheer drapes hung from the ceiling to floor windows. Sarah would have thought she was in a wonderful dream come true if it wasn't for the fact that He brought her here. How could she be happy in being any place he brought her?

Sarah leaned on her left arm but quickly stopped remembering that was the injured wrist. That was his entire fault too, and now her wrist was most likely broken seeing as she couldn't move it.

"Oh, I could just strangle that arrogant jerk!" She said to herself or so she thought.

"You know it's considered treason to even think about murdering your king."

Sarah's head snapped to vanity that the Goblin king leaned against. "What are you talking about, you're not my king!" She spat.

"Do we have to go through this again? When you put on the lovely necklace I gave you of your on free will, you forfeited every right you had over to me. That," He pointed to the necklace. "gave me complete power over you." He smiled.

"But I didn't put it on!" She protested. "Jason put it on me! So there, take the damn thing off and take me home! You have no power over me still!"

Jareth sighed. "It doesn't matter; you LET him put it on you. Also I can't take it off."

"What the hell do you mean you can't?"

"Like I said I can't. I don't know how, well there's actually no known way to take it off, and even if there was I still wouldn't."

Sarah threw the covers off of her and stormed over to the Goblin King. "Why?!" She demanded. "Is this some sick sort of revenge for me beating you? What the hell do you plan to do with me anyway?"

Jareth smirked. "Revenge? Yes, somewhat, but mostly I don't like my things going astray and kissing other men."

"Your Things? I'm not some property you can just own, this isn't the middle ages!"

"Sarah, I hate having to repeat myself so I will only say this once more. You put on the necklace therefore YOU ARE MINE whether you like it or not! And as for what I plan to do with you, well that is entirely my business." He said as he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. This caused her to pull away as the wrist he grabbed was the injured one.

Jareth saw the pain in her eyes but he didn't let her go; he only looked carefully at the wrist. "How did this happen?"

"Oh, you should know! Your goblins did it to me! Remember the ones you sent to harass me!"

"Yes, well your injury wasn't intended I assure you."

"And you expect me to believe you? You must be kidding." Sarah could swear she some other emotion like guilt flash in his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Sarah, fight with me all you want, but corporation would be to your benefit."

The next thing Sarah knew was her arm didn't hurt any more and the Goblin king was wrapping him arms around her waist pulling her to him. Sarah was in shock and for some reason her mind didn't seem to tell her to get away from him. She just stood there in his arms staring at him like a deer in headlights.

"Ah your silence tells me you must understand then." He smiled then he kissed her.

Sarah hadn't expected that either! Once more she hadn't expected how her body reacted. Her arms slid around his neck pulling him closer to her if that was at all possible.

Jareth tightened his grip on her waist and the kiss soon turned from sweet and gentle to hard, passionate, and possessive.

How long they kissed before Sarah's brain clicked on we do not know. When it did she quickly let go of his neck, and began to push him away and gasped for air. She backed away from him now fully aware of what she was wearing; a thin, short nightgown. Hell, you could hardly call the thing lingerie. Her cheeks turned twenty shades of red.

Jareth frowned when she pulled away. Oh, he wanted to drag her into his room right now and ravish her, but he would control himself and wait. "So I take it you slept well." He took a step towards her.

"Why do you care?" She said taking three steps back.

"Well to make sure your accommodations are to your liking of course. If they're not I'm sure you will be very happy in my chambers, I know I will."

"Ah, how bout NO!"

Jareth was about to say something but they were rudely interrupted by a loud banging coming from the next room. "Jareth! Jareth you open this door right now! Do you hear me this instant." They heard someone yell.

"Um, who's that?" Sarah asked.

"My mother, you'll meet her soon enough." He said as he walked towards the door but before he left he turned around once more. "You're to stay in your room today. Don't bother trying to escape the doors and windows are locked, and if you do manage to get out you won't get far. Oh, and your breakfast will be brought up soon." With that he disappeared through the doorway, locking the door behind him.

Angry didn't fit what Sarah was. Pissed, furious, they were close but still didn't cut it. What the heck was she supposed to do all day in this room? She was far too mad to sleep, reading was out of the question cause there were no books, the only good idea was to try and get out.

She walked over to the window and sure enough it was locked up tighter than Fort Knox. The door wouldn't budge and felt as if it was welded shut. Then she realized there were three doors in the room, one for the hallway, and one for the bathroom. As for the other one it led strait to his bedroom! At night the only thing that stood between him and her was a door that she had no way to lock. Oh, what was she going to do?

Sarah sat on the bed. She could say it was her bed; she didn't want to. Her bed was at her home, in her room, and this place wasn't home. Sarah would never call this place home. She looked around the room again, it was four walls and a few pieces of furniture to her. No matter how beautiful it was all she could see it as was a prison, a cell for the rest of her life, or at least however long he planned to keep her and forever sounded like what he was talking about.

"Forever, it's not long at all." She said remembering when those words were last said. Funny forever might not last long but this day was lasting an eternity. She leaned back against the soft pillows and felt the cool crystal heart laying on her chest and the key she was still wearing laying underneath her nightgown.

"At least I have something of my own here." She remembered the day she got it; her uncle was visiting while her parents were still together. He had always enjoyed playing tricks on her; he wasn't ever very nice at all.

"_Sarah." The man that was towering Sarah said. "I've brought you a gift."_

_The young child's eyes lit up. "What is it?" _

_He pulled a small key tied to a long pink ribbon out of his pocket. _

_The girl looked at the key with a puzzled look on her face. _

_The man laughed at her confusion. "It's a key, nothing more, but it goes to something that shall unlock your dreams." _

_The girl tried the key on everything that had a keyhole but nothing worked. After a week of fooling with it she decided that the key went to a magic box and would hold all the secrets to finding her true love and her dreams coming true.  
_

"Yeah this thing doesn't even go to anything either. The only thing this unlocked was the hope of a small child."

Sarah laid there and soon drifted off into a light nap. Her dream was very odd; it was filled with random sentences and phrases coming from disembodied voices. It was like pure chaos swirling around her.

"_Such a pity." _

"_I wouldn't go either way." _

"_If you should need us." _

"_She treats me like the wicked stepmother in a story no matter what I say." _

"_What's said is said." _

"_Sarah, please don't let them take you away."_

"_Forever." _

"_Don't you like your toys?" _

"_Just love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." _

"_Sarah, why are you crying?" _

Then she woke up. Tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching onto her pillow for dear life. She looked over to the edge of the bed were a tray of food sat. She remembered how hungry she was since she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Sarah looked at the food on the tray and suddenly lost her appetite. Peaches, whole peaches, cut peaches, and even peach juice! She'd rather starve than eat that! Then she saw a bit of salvation on the tray, a nice safe glass of water. She brought the glass to her lips and took a gulp only to hurriedly put it back. Nothing was safe on that tray even the water was peach flavored! She wanted to throw up and was going to run to the bathroom when she felt very sleepy and soon fell limp on the bed in a warm peaceful sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle… 

Jareth sat in his study with a proud look on his face. He had won, Sarah was his, in his castle, and there was no way in hell she was ever leaving. The only thing that bothered him was he spent so much time on getting her here he didn't really think about what would happen after. Well whatever he was going to do he had to do it quick or risk Sarah hating him even more than she does. But what to do was the only question.

He was deep in thought trying to make new plans of what to do when he was rudely interrupted by a loud banging. He groaned as he made his way to the door. His mother had been trying to corner him all day about something and he hadn't the faintest what about. The first day she arrived she was her normal motherly self but the next morning she was cruel towards Niallan and himself. Whatever they had done must have been terrible.

Jareth hardly opened the door when Cinnia pushed it open the rest of the way and stormed in. "YOU!" Oh, she was beyond mad. "YOU!" Way, Way beyond it.

"Mother, please, can you form more than one word sentences?" He asked.

"Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined my son capable of KIDNAPING!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him.

"Me how could you possibly think that mother?"

"Oh, how could I not when you've got that poor girl locked up in that room!"

Oh, crud she knew. "I…..Well…..you see."

"Don't even bother! So this is why you've been dealing with Conary is it now? So you could get pay back on some mortal?"

"Mother, please calm down and I will try to explain."

"You expect me to calm down and listen to some cockamamie story you've concocted for when someone figures out what you're doing? Your father and I will be sending the girl back to the aboveground and erasing all memories that she has of this place and of you!"

* * *

**Author's note: Um…..Um…….yeah, please review and I will update soon!!!!! Oh one more thing! Please don't kill me!!!! **

**Review please**

**love ya **

**Hallye **


	21. Plans Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I don't own that labyrinth or any of it characters. I only own Hallye, Jason, Niallan, Vortigern, and Cinnia. Yes and the cats mine too. **

* * *

**Chapter 21 Plans Interrupted**

"You expect me to calm down and listen to some cockamamie story you've concocted for when someone figures out what you're doing? Your Father and I will be sending the girl back and erasing all memories she has of this place and of you!" Cinnia screamed at him.

She had never been so mad in her entire life. She was one that very rarely lost their temper and was someone that was quite terrifying when mad. Ever wonder why there are hardly any wars against the High King and Queen? Well, it's because they don't want to feel the wrath of Queen Cinnia.

Jareth didn't know what to say but he had to say something or risk losing Sarah forever. If her memories were gone there was no way to get them back! "Mother, please listen?" He would resort to begging if he must. "Just give me a chance to hear me out please." If he couldn't change her mind then there was nothing he could do. She was the High Queen, her word and the word of his father was final.

Cinnia just stared at him and considered if she should. He must have had good reason to bring the girl here, didn't he? "And why should I Jareth? Tell me that!"

"Mother, one chance to change your mind is all I ask. I'm a good son, I run my kingdom well. All I ask is just one chance for you to hear me out before your final decision."

She glared at him not even glancing away for a second as she sat down on the leather couch. She had half a mind to carry out the order and not listen to him, but there was something in his eyes she had never seen before. Was it worry, guilt, or even fear? If he had just brought the girl here for pure revenge then those emotions wouldn't be there. "Fine then ONE chance, that's all you get."

"Thank you mother, the girl isn't just an ordinary mortal; she's the one that bested my labyrinth." He said.

"That much I know already!" She spat.

Jareth sighed this would be harder than he thought. "If you think I only brought her here for revenge then I must inform you on how incorrect you are."

"Oh and why is this?"

Well Niallan already knew the truth what's the harm in his mother knowing? Oh, he shuttered to think. "Mother, you know the story of the Labyrinth don't you? A beautiful young girl forced to stay home and take care of a bratty baby."

"Yes, but what know one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers." Cinnia had no more gotten the words out of her mouth before she realized what she had said. "NO, you can't possibly mean? It came true, FINALY?"

"What do you mean finally?"

"Oh, my son those few lines are from a prophecy from who knows how long ago. People began to think it would never come true. Most people now a days think that it's just made up to attract young mortals to say the words but it was also written to help the future goblin king and the young girl from the prophecy. Of course it's not word for word like the actual prophecy; we had to make a fairytale version." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I had figured out that it was true but I had no idea it was supposed to come true. How come I had never heard of it?"

"That doesn't matter now I'm just glad it did and I'm glad I found out before…..well I'd rather not discuss that again. Now what I want to know is why you have her locked up in that room and why did you do all those things to her?"

"Yes, the story tells us that the king loved the girl but it doesn't say if the girl loves the king now does it?"

"Well no but…..Wait a minute you answer my question first Jareth."

"Part I will admit was for revenge and sweet revenge it was, but it was also so she would summon me. If I aggravated her enough she was bound to say the right words and then I was free to take her. Now please don't start harping on me about taking her against her will. She would have never come willingly so I had to do it by force. That's why I was working with Conary, he gave me a…. well gift that allows me control of her."

"Control! But Jareth you can't possibly think about—." But Jareth cut her off.

"No, I would never force myself on her, or force her to do anything wrong. I was only going to use it to get her here and so that she can't leave. Nothing more I promise you that. Now for my question does the original prophecy say anything about the girl loving the goblin king?"

"Well no it doesn't but—," He cut her off again.

"Then you see my problem. I have her here but I have no idea what to do now."

"Oh, Jareth you're just like your father. Come sit down." She patted the area on the couch next to her and he sat down. "Jareth, when your Father was young he was well….arrogant, cruel, spoiled, stubborn, selfish, and well you get the idea. He was just like you are now and he was the same with the ladies. Women loved him, wanted to be with him and would do anything for a speck of his attention."

"Well I'm glad to see it runs in the family." He said with a smile but then saw the look on his mother's face. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"Now, when your father met me, it was something he didn't expect. I didn't swoon over him or beg for his attention. When he approached me for the first time I…oh how do those mortals put if? Oh, yes I blew him off, and that had never happened to him before. That day your father was determined to court and marry me no matter what. I can't tell you how many hundreds years he begged for my attention. When he went to my father for permission to court me, he simply told vortigern that I would choose who would court me."

"So you rejected father as Sarah rejected me?"

"Exactly and when I finally gave into him and allowed him to court me I was never happier."

"But what did you think about him only wanting to court you was because you rejected him."

"Oh, I didn't worry about that because the one thing he couldn't have was the one thing he couldn't live without." She smiled.

"And so your point in telling me all this is?"

"Jareth, just keep trying and she will come around."

"Thank you mother."

"Your welcome, now when will I get to meet my future daughter-in-law?"

"Well I'm not quite sure for now I'm just trying to let her adjust to being here."

"And you think she will adjust locked up in that room? Jareth do you know nothing about women?"

"Mother, please?"

"Oh, fine your father and I will leave, but we will be back. I very much want to meet this girl."

"I know you do mother and I'm sure she will love you."

"If she captured my son's heart then I know she must be something special."

"She is mother, she is."

About an hour later Vortigern and Cinnia left the goblin kingdom and returned to their on home, thus leaving Sarah and Jareth all alone in that big castle. Well except for Niallan and the goblins of course.

Jareth spent a good few hours catching up on some paperwork since Sarah would be unconscious for a while longer.

* * *

As for Sarah, well Jareth was wrong about when she would wake up. She slowly got off the bed expecting to feel the soft carpeting from her room underneath her feet but sadly greeted by a cold stone floor. Oh how she wished it had all been a dream and that she was actually home, but as he had so kindly put it this was her home now.

Sarah walked over to the large vanity and sat down rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she finally looked in the mirror she screamed the loudest, blood curdling scream that could most likely be heard all through out the castle.

Jareth immediately appeared in the room when he heard Sarah's scream which scared Sarah causing her to scream even more.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"First of all DO YOU KNOCK AT ALL? You know I could be naked or something."

Jareth smirked. "Maybe next time you will and when you scream like that do you expect me to just stroll at my leisure? I thought something was wrong!"

"You mean you were worried?" She asked sweetly. Truly Sarah was touched that he cared but was still wary.

"Of course I was! Why wouldn't I be? I mean for God sakes, I…." He stopped thinking it would be disastrous to say what he was going to say. "Never mind, now why the hell were you screaming bloody murder?"

Sarah's attention snapped back to what was wrong in the first place and she became furious once again. "What the hell did you do to my HAIR?!?!" she screamed pointing to her head.

Jareth crossed his arms and shifted the weight on his hips. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"YOU….YOU" She stammered. "Fix it back the way it was! I want my pink back NOW! Do you know how long it took me to talk my dad into letting me get those? DO YOU?"

"Yes, and a horrible decision it was. Why he would let you put the awful stuff in your hair is beyond me. Also now that you're staying here your appearance must look well appropriate."

Then Sarah looked at her hands. "You took my nail polish off too!!! And what to you mean appropriate? I'm not the one running around showing off my package with thinner than paper pants!"

"Yes, you look much more lady like with that gunk off, and I would hope you wouldn't have a package, as you so kindly put it too show off."

"Oh, you know what I mean you jerk. Now I want my hair back to the way it was. It's my body you have no say in what I do or did to it."

"I think I have a lot of say in it now. So your hair and nails stay as they are now and you're lucky that I let you keep your ears pierced. Now tell me any other piercing I should know about?"

She glared at him. "Oh, like I'd tell you." She spat. Actually she didn't have any more piercing her father drew the line at ears no matter how much she wanted her belly button pierced.

Jareth walked over to Sarah, wondering what she would say to his being this close. He could kiss her again if he wanted to, he was only a breath away and she would not be able to stop him. He smirked as he watched her. "A Stóirín, I know exactly what your body does and doesn't have." Then he smirked as she realized what his words meant.

'What the hell did he just call me?' Her mind racketed for an answer but whatever it was it couldn't have been good. That's when she did it before he knew what was happening.

WACK!!!!!! She slapped him. He didn't even know what hit him. He didn't know what to say, he just stood there with a bright red hand print slowly creeping on his cheek. He couldn't believe she just hit him.

Then Sarah smiled oh she was beyond pleased with what she had done. "Let me guess no ones ever smacked the Goblin King before huh?" She asked him with confidence in her voice and a satisfied smile on her face.

And that's when the Goblin King snapped! Jareth grabbed both of Sarah's writs tightly and yanking her to him, breathing very heavily. "Don't ever slap me AGAIN! I've killed people for let than that and I don't think you're quiet ready to die."

For the next few moments nothing was said between them. Jareth was too angry to say anything else and Sarah was too terrified to say anything but she knew she had to. His grip on her was painful and she just wanted to get away. "Please, Jareth you're hurting me, please."

Jareth just stared at her and he realized that was the first time she had ever called him by his name and not goblin king. Oh, he loved the way it sounded coming out of her mouth, even when she said it in fear. He could even see the fear in her eyes but of course she didn't know that he wouldn't ever hurt her. Or well this time didn't count she slapped him and lost his temper. He released her and took a few steps back giving her a little space knowing that she needed it. "This time is just a warning but if you ever do it again I shall lock you in this room for a week." He said then he left the room.

Sarah stood there as he left the room and heard the soft click of the lock. When she was sure he was gone she ran to the bed and began to cry. She buried herself in the soft covers of the bed and poured her tears and sorrows out. All she wanted to do was to go home and live her normal life.

She inwardly laughed at herself. Normal? Her life had never been normal anyway. She had never wanted a normal life, she had always wanted to be in the fairytales and be the princess saved by her prince charming or the heroine of some story and after wishing away Toby she got her amazing adventure. So why was she wanting a normal life now? She was in a magical realm were all of those stories were real and now she was wishing she was home.

"Could I be any more of a hypocrite?" She asked herself. "I'm where I want to be and I'm still unhappy. Well I have a reason to at least be unhappy. Stupid goblin king! Still maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will. He could have locked me in the dungeon, but he gave me this beautiful room. He has given me…..something to eat too, even if it is peaches." She shuttered at the thought of eating them

"Maybe I should give him a chance." She said. Sarah laid her head down on the soft pillows thinking about what she just said. While her mind was thinking about one thing, one particular part of her mind was telling her a totally different thing. 'Ah, what are you thinking Sarah? He's the damn enemy! He kidnapped Toby then you and now you're locked up in this castle with only him for company and you'll never see your friends or family ever again. Life as you knew it is completely over and he's just going to leave you in here to rot. No, wait he's probably planning make you think he loves you so he can get in your pants AND THEN let you rot in this place.'

Sarah really hated to admit it but the truth was. "He just wants me here for revenge and nothing more. He hates me like I wanted to hate him." She said to herself but little did our dear Sarah know who she thought had left her was still standing outside her door and was listening to ever word she said and it broke his heart……again.

* * *

**Author's note: So So what do yall think????? Ok I promise I will update soon but yall better review!!!! I mean reviews make me update fast and type faster!!!!! **

**Thanks to my wonderful eidtor and to everyone that reviewed last chapter!!!**

**Love ya **

**Hallye **


	22. Old Debts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters. I only own Niallan, Hallye, Cinnia, Vortigern, and Jason. Oh yeah the cats mine too. **

* * *

**Chapter 22 Old Debts  
**

Sarah spent the rest of the day locked in her room and saw nothing of the goblin king. She continued to drift in and out of sleep because of something that he must have put in that peach flavored water. When she finally woke up the next morning she found a tray; again filled with peaches just like yesterday but this time there was a piece of toast with it. Still she refused to eat or drink anything. She walked into the bathroom and found a hot bath waiting for her.

"How long has it been since I've taken a bath, a day maybe two? Ugh, no wonder I feel so dirty." She said to herself as she got into the extremely lavish tub.

Sarah couldn't remember when a bath had ever felt this good; she thought she would melt for the water felt so wonderful. Sarah slipped further into the water till it covered her lips. Slowly closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of the water, she knew that no normal water could feel this good there had to be something magical about it but at the moment she wasn't too concerned with what was in it. Just as long as it didn't cause her to start sprouting a fin, or wings, or make her skin start glowing. No matter how good the bath felt all good things must come to an end and Sarah learned that when she was shoved the rest of the way under the water.

She came up gasping for air. Pushing the hair out of her eyes she wanted to see just who tried to drown her.

"What the hell?" She yelled. Sarah then began to shiver because the water went from warm to ice cold. "Arrrre yooouuu trrrrying toooo killll meeeee?" She said between shivers.

"Who me? Oh, no ma'am, I was just trying hurry you up. His highness wants to see you in his study." The elf maid said with a smile.

"I don't give a damn what that jerk wants! Wait, who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Apirka. The king assigned me as your lady in waiting." She said.

The elf woman was a bit shorter than Sarah with white blonde hair cut off at her chin. Her skin was like porcelain but Sarah thought the eyes didn't match the rest of her body. Gray, the color didn't quite fit with the fair angelic complexion that she had.

After about an entire hour of fighting with the elf maid Sarah gave up. Sarah's insisting she could bathe without help was a lost cause and same for dressing and doing her hair and make up. The little elf might look sweet and innocent but she's someone you don't want to cross, and can be very persuading if you know what I mean.

"My lady you look beautiful." Apirka said admiring her finished product.

Sarah ended up in a simple but elegant dress of emerald green with long sleeves and a square cut neck showing the top of her cleavage. She still wore the choker but the black leather cord changed to gold and the red crystal heart became an emerald to match the dress. Her hair was straight but with a few tiny braids here and there. The makeup was a light gold on her eyes and a touch of pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you but tell me again why the hell did I have to get all dressed up." Sarah said.

"Why because his Majesty wants to see you in his study and I heard that Prince Niallan will be there too."

"Prince Niallan?" She asked. _'Why does that name sound so familiar to me?'_ She asked herself.

"Oh, surely you must know who Prince Niallan is." She said as they began to make their way to the study.

"Well apparently not."

"He's the Kings brother. The royal family is rarely ever in the same place. Everyone was shocked when Prince Niallan moved into the castle."

Sarah giggled. "You mean that Jareth has sibling? I can't imagine him with a little brother."

"My lady do you know nothing of the royal family?"

"Actually I don't. You know I've only been here, what, about two days? I've only been here one other time and that wasn't even thirteen hours." _'Yeah thanks to that cheating jerk.' _The last part she said to herself.

"Thirteen hours? You're the one that beat his majesty's labyrinth?" The elf maid squealed.

"Yeah, is it that big a deal?" All the twisting corridors were making Sarah dizzy.

"Oh, yes it is! No one has ever beaten the labyrinth before, you're the first one. Everyone knows about the champion of the labyrinth. Why I'm honored to be your maid."

Sarah didn't know what to say. She didn't know she had become a sort of celebrity but apparently she had. "Um…Thanks but do you know why Jareth wants to see me?"

"Not sure My Lady but in my opinion I think his majesty fancies you." Aprika said with a slight smile.

"Me? No, he doesn't, that I'm sure of. He just wants me here for some sick revenge or something like that." Sarah said.

"His Majesty has changed ever since you defeated him."

"Changed? Him? I don't believe it a bit. He's still the same cruel, arrogant, jerk I knew a year ago."

"My Lady, please don't be so quick to judge him. Or at least don't until you give him a chance." She said as they stopped in front of two huge wooden doors. "Ah here we are his majesty's study." She said then she left leaving Sarah just standing there.

"So I guess I just knock then." She said. Quietly knocking on the door, Sarah hoped that he wouldn't hear her so she could go back to the room he gave her. That is if she could find her way back.

"Come in!" Sarah heard a loud annoyed voice from within say. She pushed open one of the doors and when she saw what was behind them, her jaw hit the floor. She felt like she had just walked into heaven on earth. Books! Possibly millions of book, she had never been so happy.

"Ah there you are Sarah." Jareth said. "I wondered if you were ever going to show up."

Sarah snapped back to the real world or whatever world she was in. "Oh, not like I had a choice with Apirka shoving me into a tub of ice water!" she said.

"I knew her methods would persuade you to come." He said with a smile.

"Oh whatever. Now what the heck do you want?" She said crossing her arms.

"I have a debt to pay." He said.

"Ok, so you need me here because?"

He didn't answer.

"You know your bills aren't my problem!"

"You my dear are the reason for my debt." He said as he sat down behind his desk.

She was quite shocked by what he said. "And how is that?"

"Sarah, why don't you sit down?" He offered.

"I'd rather stand," She said defiantly.

"I insist you should take a _seat_." He said.

Before she had time to protest Sarah found herself sitting on the cool leather couch, not being able to get up. "What the?"

Jareth smiled. "I must admit the necklace does have its perks." He stood up and walked over to the blazing fireplace. "Now I guess I shall explain why I have the debt before Niallan gets here. When I made the decision to bring you back to the underground I needed a bit of help."

"You needed help? What you just couldn't pop up whenever you wanted?"

Jareth sighed. "No, I can only 'pop' when I am summoned or have to collect a child or bring its wisher to the labyrinth. You I had to wait for a second summoning. You had to say my name and I wish in the same sentence and when you did I came."

"So where's the needing help part. Looks like to me you just pissed me off enough so I would, and I did."

"It was the matter of the gift I gave you. I knew you just wouldn't simply accept it if you knew who it was really from and I couldn't very well get the boy to give it to you myself. So that's were I needed outside assistance."

"Yes, and I was more than happy to help my dear brother." Niallan said as he walked into the room. "After all what are brothers for?"

Sarah gasped. "You're the guy from lunch!" she said as she pointed to him.

"HE'S WHAT!!!" Jareth yelled. "What do you mean he's from lunch?"

Niallan just smiled as Sarah spoke. "He showed up one day at my school during lunch and started flirting with us and told us he knew me and Hallye from somewhere."

"Niallan, I gave you direct orders to stay away from Sarah and just visit the boy! No wonder you blocked my view! I should dip you in the bog for this." He yelled.

"Oh, come now Jareth I only wanted to see if my helping you was really worth it. And I wanted to meet this little vixen in person." He said with a wink. "Oh, and since the laws of the debt are very clear I think I had every reason to go."

Sarah could swear she heard Jareth growl after Niallan had finished talking. "What do you mean laws of the debt?" She asked.

"Well before I even began to help Jareth I made it very clear I wanted something in return. He understood and agreed so now I will tell him exactly what I want in return and if he won't do it then you my fair lady must be turned over to me."

For the second time today her jaw dropped.

"You see Sarah, he helped me get you therefore if I don't pay him back then you……well belong to him." Jareth said.

"WHAT?!! Is this how you men here treat women? Trade them around like property?" She said.

"No, not really, mostly when it comes to things like this." Niallan said.

"Niallan, just get on with it and tell me what you want already!" Jareth demanded.

"Well I thought long and hard about what exactly I wanted, and I decided that on two conditions will you be cleared of your debt to me brother." He said.

"Niallan, we never agreed on that!" Jareth said.

"Oh, but we never agreed on anything except I wanted something and if you don't do it then she's mine. Now one is a action of sorts and the other is more tangible to me." Niallan said.

"This is getting old what do you want already?" Sarah said.

"My dear, if only you knew what I wanted I doubt you'd be so eager to know." He chuckled.

"Damn it Niallan just hurry up I'm losing my patients with you!" Jareth said.

"I decided that…." He paused and looked at Sarah and then to Jareth knowing that the suspense was killing them. Oh, he wanted to drag this on forever and enjoy watching Jareth squirm but he had to say it. "I want that young friend that Sarah was always with. Oh, what was her name?" Niallan said.

"You stay the hell away from Hallye!" Sarah screamed. She fought to get off the couch but it was only a losing battle.

"Oh, yes Hallye that's what it was. See I did have other reasons to go and visit Sarah's school. I wanted to meet my investment in person before I got her." Niallan said with an evil grin.

"That I can do brother, now what is the other thing you want?" Jareth asked.

"Jareth, my dear brother remember when I told you that what I want will greatly benefit you?"

"Yes, I remember now what of it?"

"I want you and Sarah to be married." Niallan said and then smiled.

"Oh, hell no I will not marry HIM!" Sarah screamed.

Jareth stood up and walked over to Niallan and shook his hand. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite brother?"

"Jareth, you're my only brother but it's good to know it." He said with a laugh.

Jareth then turned to Sarah who was still unable to leave the couch and was now in complete shock. "Well my dear Sarah looks like you are now my fiancé." He said with a wide smile from ear to ear. Oh, to say Jareth was happy didn't even cover it.

"Do I even get a say in this? And there's no way you can ever get me to say I do!" She said.

"I believe you will if you don't want anything to happen to you friend." Niallan said.

"Well looks like we have a wedding to plan then my dear." Jareth said to Sarah as he pulled her off the couch holding her hands tightly in his own.

Sarah was beginning to say something when Niallan interrupted. "Jareth, I would like to obtain my first prize now."

"Jareth, don't you dare do it. Don't you dare do it!" She gave him a warning glare.

Jareth smiled. "Sarah I don't believe I have a choice in the matter." He said then he released Sarah. A crystal appeared in his hand with an image of Hallye asleep on her bed. "I believe this is the mortal you're talking about." He said as he tossed the crystal to Niallan.

Niallan caught the crystal then instead of a clear spherical ball in his hand, the image that was once in the crystal was now in his arms slowly waking from her sleep.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm knowing that she would, for lack of better term, freak out and he was right. "NO! Damn you send her back right now!!!!" She screamed and fought to get out of Jareth's vice like grip.

Niallan smiled. "My dear, a deals is a deal and what's said is said, right Jareth?"

"Exactly right, brother." Jareth said.

"No! It's not fair she doesn't belong here. She belongs with her family and friends." Sarah said sadly.

"Look at it this way Sarah. Life's not fair, deal with it already. I thought you would know that by now. And as for her family they wont remember her it will be like she never existed." Jareth said coolly.

"Oh, is that what you did to my family? Made me just not exist anymore?" She asked.

"No, they remember you very well. They just think you were either kidnapped or just ran away." Jareth said.

"I WAS KIDNAPPED YOU JERK!" She thought about slapping him again but with his reaction last time she decided against it.

"Oh, look she's waking up." Niallan said as he noticed that the body in his arms began to stir.

Hallye slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sarah. "Oh my God, Sarah is that you?" Then she noticed that she wasn't on her bed but she was in some strangers arms. She panicked. "AHhh! Put me down!!" She demanded and fought in Niallan's arms.

Niallan held on tight. "This would be so much easier if you would not struggle. Maybe if you calm down a bit I will put you down."

Hallye thought for a second then became still. "Ok, now put me down!" She demanded.

"Gladly." Niallan said as he gently placed her on the ground, making sure she had her footing before letting go.

Hallye took a few steps away from Niallan and then she got a good look at him. "You're the…" Then she looked at Sarah and all she did was nod. "He's the!" Then looked back to Niallan. "Oh major headache." She placed a hand on her head and Niallan placed an arm around her waist for support.

Niallan thought now would be good to explain a bit. "Hallye, you may remember me from your school one day. I'm afraid I didn't exactly introduce myself quite right at the time so let me try again. I am Prince Niallan, and this," He gestured to Jareth. "Is Jareth, King of the Goblins and my elder brother. You are currently in the underground at the castle beyond the goblin city. Oh, and I believe you already know Lady Sarah."

Hallye looked to Sarah who looked ready to cry at any moment. "Sarah, please tell me what's going on here."

Jareth decided to answer for Sarah. "Niallan and I made a deal and you and Sarah are part of it."

"Yes, Sarah and Jareth are to be married and as for you. Well, you're mine." Niallan said with a grin.

Tears began to roll down Sarah's cheeks. "I'm so sorry Hallye this is my fault."

Hallye wanted to go comfort Sarah but Niallan wouldn't let go. "I still don't understand what's going on here!" She said.

"You don't have to understand." Niallan said as he picked up Hallye bridal style. "Jareth, as you've probably figured I'll be busy for a while so you two have fun with your wedding plans and it was a pleasure doing business with you." Then he began to walk towards the door with Hallye kicking and screaming in his arms.

Sarah began to fight to be free of Jareth's grip. "No, don't please let her go. Jareth please don't do this."

Jareth smiled. "Don't fret Mo chroi, you'll see her in a day or two if you're lucky."

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 22 I'm so sorry its been so long since I've posted but I've been a bit busy and I can't help it. Also the fact that I fell and hurt my wrist when I was skating doesn't help cause now I have to wear this wrist thingy and its kinda hard to type with my right hand…..thank goodness I'm a lefty yay go lefty's!!!!!! Oh yeah and I got my nose pierced how cool!!!!! **

**Alright now make sure and leave a review ya know I love them and I enjoy the support. Have any other questions or suggestions or whatever else just drop me a email or a private message and I'll be sure to write you back. **

**Thanks again to my wonderful editor and everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Ill update soon!  
**

**Love ya **

**Hallye **


	23. Makeup Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth I only own Jason, Hallye, Niallan, Cinnia, and Vortigern. Oh, and the cat is mine too.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Maybe Makeup **

Over the next few days Sarah only left her room on a rare occasion and it wasn't because she was locked in it. She didn't want to see anyone, guilt was over taking her. Every morning Aprika came in to help Sarah bathe and dress whether she liked it or not and everyday Sarah refused to eat. Oddly no one seemed to notice either or they just didn't care. She cried off and on and didn't want to even think about what Niallan was doing to her best friend. If what he might be doing to her made Sarah upset the thought that it was all her fault made it even worse.

Sarah wasn't the only one that was feeling guilty. Jareth knew Sarah was upset but couldn't bear to face her. He had heard her when she cried, and he wanted to comfort her so much but what could he say? She would never accept his apology not after all that he had done. Maybe he was too cruel, the thought constantly ran through his head. What if he had ruined their possibility of a happy life together? Just because they were getting married now didn't mean they would or even could be happy together. The idea made him sick. All he ever wanted was to be with Sarah and now he was but not quite like he planned. Oh, life was not fair, not one damn bit. He knew he had to make this right, to make her happy again. Once again more planning, just this time without all the help.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom with the same sad look on her face she had for the past few days. She lay down on the bed and buried her face in the now familiar pillows. Another crying spell was coming on she could feel it. Seemed like all she felt like doing was crying lately but could you blame her. She clutched the pillow closer and screamed into the pillow out of frustration then she felt the bed move like when someone had sat down on it.

'_Oh, crap, please don't be Jareth. God please don't be Jareth!'_ Her mind screamed. She slowly looked up expecting to see the platinum haired fae sitting on her bed but in stead she saw. "Guinevere!" Sarah was overjoyed. She didn't think she would ever see her kitty again. Sarah picked up the small kitten and cuddled it. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you Guin." She said to the small black cat.

"I thought you might me missing her." A cold voice said behind her.

Sarah turned around knowing who the voice was coming from and for some reason she smiled. "Thank you." She simply said.

'She smiled.' Jareth thought. 'She really truly smiled at me.' Who knew a simple smile could make the goblin king so happy. "Your welcome, Sarah I was wondering would you like to accompany me to the gardens. You know the colors are changing and it is truly a sight to see."

Sarah thought for a minute 'What if it's a trick? Do I really want to trust him?' Then she looked at him and something in his eyes told her to go. "I'd love to Jareth." She said.

Jareth was surprised that she said yes. He was so sure she wouldn't but look now they were walking through the many corridors to the castle with the cat trailing them every second along the way. Maybe there was hope after all.

When they finally arrived at the gardens Sarah had never seen such a beautiful sight. She thought the above ground was pretty in the fall but this view put it to shame. The colors were richer, warmer, oh Sarah was in heaven. Instead of the leaves turning the normal reds, browns, and yellows these were of true gold colors, and scarlet. Maybe it was the fact that magic was everywhere in this place that made it so wonderful or that maybe because glitter was everywhere but whatever it was Sarah never wanted to leave.

Jareth showed her every part of the garden from the rarest of the plants and flowers to the most common wild flowers. Sarah was shocked he knew this much she didn't expect him to know bout flowers and such. Today she was seeing a different side of him she just hopped it would last and that maybe the cruel king was just an act and this was the true him. Oh, how she hopped it really was because if this was his true self maybe being stuck in the underground wouldn't be so bad.

"So Sarah what time of year would you like to have to wedding?" Jareth asked.

Oh, if there was one thing that he could have said to ruin her being happy that was it. She had completely forgotten she was being forced to marry him. Sarah had been a bit to concerned with some lying prince taking her best friend to God knows where and doing God knows what to her.

Jareth noticed that she didn't answer his question and figured she was still upset about it. "Sarah, I know this is a shock but we will be married. I refuse to give you up to my brother because of some law of debt."

"Shock doesn't even cover it." She said quietly. "And how do you even know I'll say I do any way?"

"What choice do you have?" He said then he noticed she was going to answer. "My dear, it was a rhetorical question. You have no choice, I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends or dear Jarethkin now would you?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I promise you I would. I brought your friend here did I not? What makes you think I would'nt do something to those traitors? Oh, but even if I wasn't holding that over your head all I would have to do is simply tell you to marry me and you would have to. All thanks to that wonderful little necklace."

"You're horrible! I can't believe you would actually do this and force me to marry you!" She screamed stepping away from him.

"Believe it my dear because I always get what I want no matter what the cost."

That jerk just had to do it. The day was actually ok and HE RUINED IT!! "YOU…..YOU…..I HATE YOU!!" She screamed.

"No, you don't. That's only what you keep telling yourself. Oh, but don't worry a marriage to me wont be as bad as you think. I will keep you most satisfied Mo chroi." He smiled.

"S…Satisfied?! And what the hell did you just call me!" She demanded.

"I forgot you only know of one language. That will all soon change."

"I had a hard enough time when I had to learn Spanish what makes you think I'll learn something else?"

"You have lots of things to learn before you become the Goblin Queen." He said as he hand her a rose.

No, he didn't hand her the rose he forced it into her hand. She looked down at it and noticed it had no thorns. Sarah felt the urge to cry once again, what could she do she was stuck in this with no choice but to obey. She hated it all of it. Screw the fairytale crap and all her dreams! This wasn't something she ever wanted none of this was. This wasnt how the story was supposed to go. But trapped in another world with a cruel king what can you do. She did the only thing she could do. She ran.

Jareth could have stopped her. He should have stopped her but no he did and for what reason? Hell if he knew! He'd been in the role of the cold evil cruel king so long he didn't really know how to be kind. Even if he didn't manage it somehow he messed it up, like he just did. She was starting to like him and he had to open his fat mouth. He decided to let her cool off a bit then maybe try to talk to her and he meant really talk and try not to screw it up this time.

Sarah ran and ran. She knew not how far or even where she was going. It was like her legs had a mind of its on and knew were to go. Oh, gods she hoped they did. After awhile Sarah stopped, she was exhausted and realized that now she was in some sort of library. It was smaller than Jareth's study but very cozy. The couches weren't cold overstuffed leather; they were a warm soft material that Sarah would have loved to wrap herself in. She walked between the many isles of books, most she couldn't even pronounce. She still loved it. Sarah walked over to the couch in front of the inviting fireplace and lay down. It was then she realized how tired she really was. She hadn't eaten since she got here and sleeping wasn't an option. Who in their right mind could sleep knowing that the goblin king was right beside there room and could come in anytime he pleased.

She had just about fallen asleep when she realized something. "Guinevere!" She said as she shot up. She'd completely forgotten bout her. Oh, she could only imagine what poor fate would befall her kitten in goblins hands.

She jumped off the couch and began to call the kittens name over and over again. "Guinevere! Guin where are you? Oh, please be alright." She walked down the hallway almost whispering hoping that Jareth wasn't looking for her. Speaking of looking Sarah wasn't exactly looking where she was going and was wandering around the castle without a clue were she was when she hit something head on and fell backwards hitting the ground with a thud.

Sarah looked up expecting to see the Goblin King staring at her but instead it was the brother Niallan. She had half a mind to smack him like she did Jareth but she remembered how that turned out and if she did that she might not find out about her friend.

"Why Sarah was a surprise it is to see you in this part of the castle." He said with a smile that reminded her of Jareth.

"Well I do live here too so why is it such a surprise?" She said as she got off the floor dusting off her gown.

"It's just that Jareth told me you've been staying in your room so much. He hasn't even been keeping the door locked."

Oh, she really wanted to slap him now. "Quit trying to act so innocent! As far as I'm concerned I hate you! You're part of the reason I'm here and same for Hallye! If you had never given this necklace to Jason I wouldn't be here now! And I wouldn't be getting married to a man that I hate!" She screamed at him.

"I expected a severe tongue lashing for this sooner or later." He said coolly.

"You bet your ass! Now what have you done with Hallye! I mean how could you just take her away from her family and friends like that? How can you be so cruel?"

"Simple, I wanted her and I used my resources to get her. Did Jareth not do that same to get you?"

"That's different she's never known of this world! I've been here so I know some of you people and your ways!"

"Us People? What do you mean by that?"

"You weird magic folk, that's what I mean! You want something and take it no regard for anyone else's thoughts or feelings!"

"I assure you I thought of all that. Her family won't miss her a bit."

"Because you made them think she didn't exist! That's why they won't miss her!"

"She has all the family and friends that she needs."

"You're not her family or her friend! I'm the only friend in this place she's got and I can't even see her!"

"I've never ban her from seeing you. We've just been tied up." He smiled at his own words.

"Yeah doing God knows what!"

"Yes, if anyone knows what we've been doing it would be him." He smirked.

"YOU!" She screamed and reached for the nearest object she could pick up. Which was a vase and she threw it at him with all her might.

Niallan ducked at the on coming vase. Good God that woman had an arm on her! "Sarah wait!" He said as more objects were being chucked at him. "For Goodness sakes please stop!" He demanded.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" She asked amusingly. "You've pushed me to my limits you and your damn brother!" She continued to grab anything and everything she could and aimed at his head or a low part of his body.

Niallan moved out of the line of oncoming fire and then appeared infront of her before she had time to throw anything else. He grabbed her wrist and placed her firmly between the wall and himself making sure she had no escape. "Now I think you need to calm down!"

"And I think you need to let Sarah go!" A feminine voice came from behind them.

Niallan instantly let Sarah go and spun around to face Hallye who had her hands on her hips. "Hallye, I well….."

"Honestly Nil what do you think you're doing with Sarah?"

"Darling I had a perfectly good reason, it was self defense."

"I'm sure." She said sarcastically. "Sarah hun I'm so sorry I haven't been in the other part of the castle to see you." She said as she ran over to Sarah and hugged her.

"Hallye you're ok aren't you I mean he didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"No, really Sarah I'm fine I mean really fine." She smiled.

"How can you be so cheery when this is the guy that kidnapped you and has been doing who knows what to you?"

Hallye walked back over to Niallan and he put his arm around her waist. It was then those annoying little bells were going off in Sarah head. No, not alarm bells but the ones that tell are saying please God don't let her say what I think she's going to say oh please. Yeah those little bells were going off in Sarah mind.

"Sarah listen, really me and Niallan haven't done anything honestly." Hallye said.

Ok maybe the bells were having a false alarm.

"My lady I would never force myself upon Hallye. What kind of man do you take me for?" Niallan said.

"Well I um…..Sorry I just kinda had the worst planned out in my head."

"That's understandable." Niallan said.

"Yeah I was shocked too when Niallan told me that the reason he wanted me in the deal was because he was in love with me." She said with a smile going from ear to ear.

Shit, the alarm bells weren't wrong!

"Hallye you're telling me that he said….." Hallye nodded her head. "And your about to tell me that you feel……"Hallye nodded her head again. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU??"

Hallye was shocked by this answer.

"This is the man that kidnapped you made your entire family forget you and is the reason I'm here and having to marry that ass!!" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah, please understand this wasn't just some instant he loves me then I did too. I was upset he took me and did all this too but honestly after the next few days this just kinda seemed right."

"Right? Right? Are you joking?"

"Maybe you two should talk about this in private me being here might complicate matters." Niallan suggested.

"You're right, Sarah why don't we go to my room."

"Fine just keep him away from me." She pointed to Niallan.

Not too far from the library they found Hallye's room. It was beautifully decorated with deep purples and white and a canopy bed that matched the room. Hallye sat on the bed and Sarah sat beside her.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments when Hallye finally said something. "Sarah, are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Me mad? No, Ive only been sucked into another world, going to be forced to marry my worst enemy, and on top of it all ive been worried sick about you then I find out your happy as a damn clam and in love with my enemy's brother!! No, Mad doesn't even begin to cover it." She said with a smile.

"Sarah listen I already told you it wasn't just some instant love struck crap. I don't really know how to explain it but Niallan is what I've always wanted in a guy and well…..its just complicated. It just seems like I'm supposed to be with him like its just right I guess."

"Oh, well I'm so damn happy you've found your fairytale ending!"

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn! If I didn't know better I would think Jareth had you locked up in some God forsaken tower and was beating you three time a day! But he's not and if you would open your damn eyes and stop thinking how unfair the world is you might actually see things aren't so bad!"

Sarah was speechless from her friends outburst, she never expected Hallye to do that. "Hallye….."

"NO, don't you dare even start! I know what going on Niallan has told me everything from you wishing away Toby up until all this resents crap. From what I know ever since you beat Jareth and left he's been miserable."

"Him, no he's been enjoying screwing with my head ever since I left. He is damn set on revenge for me beating him!"

"Ever since you left? Sarah he only started with his "tricks" for about a month now. Whatever has been going on with you before that it wasn't him."

"All the dreams, it had to be him!"

Hallye's hand flew to cover her mouth and stifled a scream. "You're in love with him! Sarah Williams you're in love with the goblin king!"

"What no, no, no I am not in love with him!"

"And your in denial!"

"Damn it I am not! How could I love that selfish, pigheaded, arrogant, stuck up, jerk? I'm not that's how!"

"Oh, you got it super bad!" She giggled. "Just as bad as he does."

"I do….What do you mean just as bad as he does?"

"Sarah, are you really that blind?" She waited for a answer. "Well I guess you are. You and Jareth got it so bad for each other its not even funny."

"Your so not telling me what I think your telling me."

"Your and love with the goblin king and viscera. Gods why do you think Niallan wanted you to get married huh?"

"No, no, no this can't be!" Sarah shook her head.

"Sarah, hun what would be so wrong with it? Just accept your feeling already you love the damn man and your going to marry him. Why aren't you happy?"

"How can I be in love with my worst enemy?"

"You're not; you're in love with your fiancé."

That was the last thing Sarah heard before everything went black.

* * *

**So that was chapter 23 and yes I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm so, so sorry. I've been a bit busy with the whole delta singer Branson trip and a little thing called twilight!! Yeah If you have read the saga and love it just as much as I do then go to my site and on that site I also have my The Key character page which I think all my readers should go too!! **

**I'm still working on the next chapter ill finish it as soon as I can, I promise!! So hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW oh yeah and I know I had a lot of readers tell me how they wanted Hallye and Niallan to be a couple and there ya have it!**

**And once again lol Review ya know I love them and they make me update faster!! **

**Love ya **

**Hallye **


End file.
